Harry Potter and Voldemort's Revenge
by BSBbaby506
Summary: Finished The "Green Torch" is a mysterious weapon created by Gryffindor in the year 994. It exist for the sole purpose to stop evil in its tracks. 1,000 years later, Harry Potter's past, present, and future are in danger. Will the Green Torch save him?
1. The Beginning

(A/N: Hey everyone! My name is Kara, and this is the first fanfic I've ever written! Naturally, being a "Harry Potter" fanatic, I've read a lot of fanfiction and was inspired to write this...since the real fifth book won't be here for a long time! So sit back, relax, and enjoy the fanfic! Enough rambling....on with the story...!)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. The characters belong to J.K Rowling, Warner bros., Scholastic, and ...um...a bunch of other people. Bottom line...I'm not making any money. *pouts* ahem....so...enjoy!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*The Beginning~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It was the year 997, at the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. For many years, the four founders of this unusual establishment had fought over the issue of non-wizarding families being enrolled for a magical education. And now, after so long, it all came down to good versus evil.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Godric Gryffindor stood only one hundred yards away from his best friend....his greatest enemy....Salazar Slytherin. Helga Hufflepuff and Rowena Ravenclaw were at Gryffindor's side. Behind them stood nearly a hundred witches and wizards, all intent on saving the school from the terror that was Slytherin's wrath.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Gryffindor and Slytherin locked eyes. Hatred filled their bodies. No memories of good times or hints of their past friendship was to be found. Helga Hufflepuff skimmed the grotesque army of Slytherin. They were all of Slytherin's own creation....by means of book; and an evil book it was. Chimeras, gargoyles, werewolves, giants, trolls, manticores, and Slytherin's latest creation: dementors, lined his ranks of the battle field.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Gryffindor's army looked at the sadistic beasts they were about to do battle with. Apprehension and fear paralyzed their bodies. Gryffindor was their leader...they could endure anything as long as they had him. None knew, however, that Gryffindor's mind was not on the foreboding event of tonight...but in the past.  
  
  
  
  
  
Quick as a flash, Godric remembered the night Salazar had left with a threat that stayed in Godric's dreams for years:  
  
  
  
  
  
"All witches and wizards are welcome to this school as long as I'm here, Salazar!" Griffindor proclaimed through gritted teeth. Godric Gryffindor was a tall, muscular man with long, dark blond hair and ocean color blue eyes.  
  
  
  
"We shall see about that," Slytherin responded in a calm, but angry voice. Slytherin was also tall, but he had hair as black as midnight that went to the middle of his back. He had dark, merciless black eyes that anyone else would have cowered under. Anyone else but Godric Gryffindor.  
  
  
  
"What do you mean `we shall see about that'? What did you do?!" Gryffindor shouted back. The whole time, two others Witches had been watching both the men fighting intently.  
  
  
  
"This issue is ridiculous, Salazar" said the women with dark brown hair and hazel eyes very calmly. "I have never been able to see the logic in keeping a student from learning the magic they possess just because their parents weren't a witch or wizard."  
  
  
  
"That is because you are a fool, Rowena!" Slytherin shouted to her.  
  
  
  
"How can you call her a fool? I, too, can not see your reason for believing weakness in those just because they are not pure bloods" said an older brownish-red haired, plump women whose anger was building with every word that came from her former friend's mouth. Slytherin backed away. He had never thought he'd lose the loyalty of a friend who never left his side before.  
  
  
  
"Then so starts a war of weak versus strong. Allow those who you think are brave, Godric. My chamber will prove to be very useful in the future that looks most unavoidable." Slytherin said in a furious voice.  
  
  
  
"Then leave! Finish the Army you started! I will fight to the death before I would ever join forces with something so evil" Gryffindor shouted. Gryffindor reached for his wand, but Slytherin only smiled a horrible smile before disappearing.  
  
  
  
"What are we going to do?" Helga Hufflepuff asked nervously as she watched the spot where Salazar Slytherin had just stood, afraid it would explode.  
  
  
  
"I'll alert all the students," Gryffindor said, turning around hastily to his loyal friends. "We will fight the first of many battles between good and evil. I will fight to the very end to protect this world from a terrible fate!" He said, complete determination in his voice. Gryffindor strode out of the office and walked down the stairs to the Great Hall, when Rowena Ravenclaw caught up with him.  
  
  
  
"But what about the future? Even if we beat Salazar, he will still have an heir that tries to conquer good. What will we do then? What can we do?!" She said in a worried tone of voice. Gryffindor turned to look at her with sorrow filled eyes.  
  
  
  
"Then he will meet the future Light. And I only hope that he is strong enough to fight against the future evil that lies ahead. But right now, we must prepare." He said with apprehension.  
  
  
  
Gryffindor walked to the great hall, passing many students on his way. He stopped as he saw 3 Slytherins whispering excitedly under their breath. Godric sighed. He hoped that the Slytherins of the future would change in their hearts. He finally entered the great hall. All the students had been talking about the fight that had broken out earlier, before Gryffindor forced Slytherin and the other two into his office. Godric stood above the rest, a sullen look in his eyes.  
  
  
  
"Students!" He called "I have important news." The students stopped talking immediately. "Salazar Slytherin has decided to break his connection with Hogwarts, and has left to start an army of evil." The hall broke out in gasps and worried looks. "I ask you to stay with in the school limits," Gryffindor continued "I feel that Slytherin's departure will bring about a war of good versus evil. And therefore we should proceed further into our lives with caution." Gryffindor finished.  
  
  
  
The hall again broke out in exited, worried, nervous, and scared questions. And everyone, including Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and lady Hufflepuff was asking the question: "What was going to happen next?"  
  
  
  
The next three years were met with deaths, tortures, victories, and defeats. The wizards and witches from Slytherin house were soon outcasts among the rest of the school. Rowena Ravenclaw insisted on creating a class in which the students would learn how to fight the dark arts, and so Gryffindor established it.  
  
  
  
Godric had been sitting in his office, thinking of the fight that had taken place only 3 years ago. He thought of what he said, "Leave! Finish the army you started!" Gryffindor sighed. If only he had known what Salazar had been up to before then. He closed his eyes and tried to imagine what the world would be like with out Salazar. 'How will I defeat him' Gryffindor thought to himself. He felt something land on his leg, and heard beautiful music.  
  
"Hello Fawkes" Gryffindor said. There was a bird with brilliant red feathers sitting on his leg. Gryffindor closed his eyes, and drifted into an uneasy sleep. He could still hear the phoenix humming its beautiful music, but it was no longer humming. It was singing...  
  
"Listen with you heart, you will understand.  
  
Let the love inside you, guide you to the end  
  
Let the hope you hold inside, let you trust again"  
  
  
  
Gryffindor shivered. His eyes cast to his friend, Rowena, who looked determinedly back. Though the summer sky was dark, and hardly lit with the watching stars....Gryffindor could see the large red and gold bird that flew high in the sky, humming it's beautiful song.  
  
  
  
  
  
Gryffindor remembered the night he had met his gaurdian, Destiny, for the first time:  
  
  
  
He was standing in complete darkness when a woman, a beautiful woman came into view.  
  
  
  
"Your soul is troubled, wise Gryffindor" she said with a voice of warmth and understanding.  
  
"A dark lord of unspeakable power is among me and my people. I feel powerless to stop him." Gryffindor replied.  
  
The women opened her mouth, but she didn't speak. She sang. She sang the beautiful song again:  
  
  
  
  
  
"Listen to your soul, it will show you truth  
  
Powers inside of you, goodness will prevail  
  
Two champions chosen, you and your heir"  
  
  
  
His will became stronger; his mind more aware. The phoenix bird soured even higher as it's last note reached a quavering note of sorrow.  
  
  
  
  
  
Both sides were matched in capability. Gryffindor knew this was not the last time Good and Evil would meet, but he still had to fight. For his family; for his friends; for millions of others who deserve light in their life. And finally, for his heir....who ever that would be; destined for the same fight. 'I'll do this for them', thought Gryffindor. Godric raised his sword, and cast one last glance upwards at the bird.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Watch over my heir, Fawkes," he breathed. "Make sure he is guided to the torch!"  
  
  
  
  
  
With that, Gryffindor pointed his sword straight at Slytherin's heart, and yelled, "Charge!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(A/N: Well, there you go! The end of my first chapter. Short, yet simple! I hope you enjoyed it, and I hope you keep reading! Please, please, pretty please review! Thanks! Ttyl! *Kara*) 


	2. The Ultimate Prediction

(A/N: Hey! First I'd like to give a shout out to the following people who reviewed my first chapter: LittleEar BigEar's sis RahneSong Dreamer4 TwiggySC A big thanks to you guys! And a shout out to my best friends: Kayla and Terra. Also to Julie, Snuzzie, Mandy, and Hailey! And a shout out to the rest of you, I have too many acquaintances to name them all. Anyway, I think the first chapter turned out pretty good, but it'll be nothing to what unfolds in the rest of the story. I guaranteed action and suspense, and promise you'll get it. Enough with my rambling! On with the story_!)  
  
  
  
Disclaimer : I own nothing but the plot. J.K. Rowling owns everything else *sighs*  
  
  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*The Ultimate Prediction~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
  
  
It was now the year 1994, on a dark night in the middle of July. Dumbledore stood in his Hogwarts office adding his worried thoughts into the pensive. Professor McGonagall was informing Dumbledore that the Death eaters had attacked Michael Whitecheaster, an auror, and his family. The stern, black- haired woman now stood and watched Dumbledore intently, waiting for an answer to her long wondered question.  
  
"What were they looking for?" she asked in a would-be calm voice, but worry was evident. Dumbledore stopped to look up at her. For a moment, the woman thought she saw a note of fear in the man's elderly face. But the fear was quickly replaced with a look of amusement.  
  
  
  
"I assure you, Minerva, what ever it is that they are looking for is perfectly safe". Dumbledore responded in a reassuring way.  
  
  
  
"How do you know?" She cried. "How can you be so sure?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Obviously, they haven't found it" he said gently, then returned to the pensive to exit the pointless memories from his mind to make room for much more important ones.  
  
  
  
At that moment, there was a knock on the door. Before Dumbledore could tell them to come in, the door hastily swung open revealing a tall man with shoulder length, greasy black hair.  
  
  
  
"The Death eaters have failed to gain knowledge of the `green torch' from Whitechester" the man said earnestly.  
  
  
  
"I did doubt that Whitechester would know anything about it, and therefore knew the information was safe". Dumbledore sighed deeply, and asked with apprehension "How is his family?"  
  
  
  
"Dead" the man answered shortly.  
  
  
  
Dumbledore sighed again, and returned to the pensive. He added another thought of worry and remorse. The three of them sat in the office, the two professors watching the old headmaster. `What is he keeping hidden from us?' thought Professor McGonagall. Then a few minutes later, an old, gray owl landed on the window with a piece of parchment attached to its leg.  
  
  
  
"Would you be so kind as to open the window, Severus?" Dumbledore asked kindly to the greasy-haired man. Severus Snape stood up and walked over to the window to let the owl in. The owl flew into the room and landed on Dumbledore's desk. Dumbledore read to himself the message the letter contained:  
  
  
  
Dear Dumbledore, I have contacted another member of the order, Amy Davidson. That means there are only 5 more to find before we can begin our mission. I hope all is well. - Snuffles  
  
  
  
Dumbledore rolled up the piece of parchment and sat it on his desk.  
  
  
  
'I had wondered where she had gone.' He thought to himself  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The room faded from view and was replaced with a town swarming in death eaters. Curses were being thrown back and forth between Voldemort's servants and ministry auror's who had been called to stop the "werewolf" attack, or so Fudge called it. Lord Voldemort stood above the rest, watching with a satisfied grin as his servants tortured and killed wizards and muggles. Five death eaters advanced from the crowd with a very elderly man; a man much older then even Dumbledore. The death eaters tossed the man on the ground in front of their master's feet, and force him to bow to the evil lord.  
  
  
  
"I believe you have information considering a certain torch. Now, I realize that you think it foolish to tell me, of all people, where the torch is hidden. But it would be a wise decision if you wanted to keep your life".  
  
  
  
"Never!" The old man gasped. "Never will I ever help you destroy the light!" the old man chocked out, and then he spat at the ground before the evil lord.  
  
  
  
"Very foolish. Did you really think I would give you a choice?" The evil lord raised his wand and yelled "Crucio!"  
  
  
  
The old man withered on the ground in pain for a few seconds before suddenly stopping. The old man now stood up bolt right. His eyes flashed blue, then a white, blinding light. A white aurora was emitted from the man. And words of a deathly sound came from his mouth:  
  
  
  
"The Champion of Light has risen to fight the evil that's lurks in this world. The Green torch will be lit by the `Pure Light' and all evil shall be destroyed and never return. Unless the Green Torch is destroyed before the Champion discovers the powers that lie with in, the darkness will fall into light. And all goodness shall prevail"  
  
  
  
The man fell and past out. Lord Voldemort grew angry. Angrier then the death eaters had ever seen him before. As the death eaters slowly backed away in fear, Voldemort was surrounded by a black glow as he approached the old man and picked him up into the air. The old man hung limp in the dark lord's clutch, only dimly aware of where he was and what was happening.  
  
  
  
"WHERE IS THE TORCH?!" Voldemort yelled fiercely. The man simply lay stiff in the evil lord's arms. Voldemort dropped the old man to the ground and took out his wand. The last thing the old man remembered was praying that the `Pure Light' would destroy the evil. Voldemort's eyes were exploding with power and hate. And he yelled "AVADA KEDAVRA!" The man died as soon as the words left the lord's mouth. Not too far away, a boy of only 14-years woke up clutching an unwanted scar in pain.  
  
  
  
(A/N: Well, did I do it? Are you screaming at your computer screen for me to update the next chapter? I hope so! Yes, I know what its like to be reading a good fanfic and then have the author end with a cliffie! But it's so much more fun when i'm the author. Assuming, that this has kept your interest. Anyway, I tried to put some action in. This was an important chapter, so it was also a little boring. *sighs* But chapter three will bring you up to date, have a lot more action, and add more mystery to the story. Please review and come back for the next chapter!) 


	3. The Summer

(A/N: Hey! Thanks to everyone that reviewed my last chapter. I was hoping for more, but I'm not complaining. Anyway, I know I promised action, mystery, and updating in this chapter...but it looks like you'll have to settle for interesting facts, mystery, and updating. But please bear with me. Something unbelievable is about to happen in the next couple chapters! Anyway, enough rambling! Please R/R! On with the story...)  
  
Disclaimer: I own zip, nada, nothing! Er....well, I own the plot...that's something, right?  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*The Summer~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Harry clutched his scar in pain, breathing deeply. After a few moments the pain faded. Harry got out of bed to look at his scar in the mirror. This wasn't the first time Harry had woken up in the middle of the night with a terrible pain in his scar. He knew that it was because of dreams of Voldemort, but could never remember what the dream was about. He could remember something about this dream though. It was something about lighting a torch, and it seemed oddly familiar.  
  
Harry sighed as he stumbled around his room looking for his glasses. He felt his hands touch a stack of letters he had received since the end of the school year. He had gotten a lot more then usual. Sirius wrote him often telling Harry of searching around for members of an order created to fight Voldemort, and how it was difficult because many of them scattered after Voldemort fell from power. Hermione wrote Harry regularly to tell of her travels around Europe with her parents, always making sure to ask how Harry was and if he needed anything. Ron, on the other hand, wrote Harry almost every day. Ron's letters contained information about his dad and Percy's spying in the ministry. Ron's dad, Arthur, was trying to get as much information about what Fudge was doing about Voldemort's return. Of course, Fudge still refused to believe that Voldemort had risen to power, and therefore did nothing. Percy was trying to climb fast through the ranks of the ministry, asking those of high power what they made of the attacks. Some one that hadn't written Harry quite as often was Hagrid. Hagrid's letters usually were short and would only tell Harry that his "secret business" with Dumbledore wasn't going as well as planned. That his "clients" were very stubborn, but he and Olympe were starting to make progress.  
  
Harry finally found his glasses, and put them on to check his scar. The pain had completely faded, and as far as Harry could tell, it looked perfectly normal. Then a terrible thought crossed his mind. Voldemort had killed someone again. The person probably died as pointlessly as Cedric. Harry frowned as he thought of Cedric. Harry knew in his head that he wasn't really responsible for Cedric's death or Voldemort's return, but he felt guilty nonetheless. Hagrid's words came to mind:' what will come will come, and we will meet it when it does'. Harry sighed and looked closer at himself. He had grown a couple inches in a short period of time. His attention was suddenly brought to the mane of hair he had, sticking up worse then usual. Harry tried to push it down, but eventually gave up. He took his glasses off again, and fell to sleep easily.  
  
  
  
Harry woke at about 8 o'clock in the morning the next day, having completely forgotten about waking up in the middle of the night. He walked down stairs to the kitchen to see his Aunt Petunia cutting 3 grapefruits in half and feeding her husband and her massive son 2 of them. They all ignored Harry as he entered the room, and sat down to eat his usual nibblets for breakfast. Harry privately laughed to himself as he thought of the first morning of the summer, when he came down to breakfast. His Aunt Petunia had already sliced a grapefruit and placed it in front of the chair where Harry sat. Harry frowned and said, "Since I don't need to go on a diet, might I have a bit more grapefruit...or" he had added thoughtfully, "might I have some biscuits". He had asked very politely in a generous tone, but his Aunt, Uncle, and cousin had reacted in a way that might make you think Harry had threatened to blast them into oblivion. Harry came to breakfast every morning after that to find a plate full of nibblets. Harry looked up to his Uncle Vernon, who was reading the newspaper and was grunting at whatever was in the muggle news. As Harry was about to return to his food, he caught sight of Dudley watching Harry's food intently with his piggy eyes; obviously waiting for the perfect moment to steal some nibblets, a moment that would never come. Dudley's diet wasn't going very well, but it wasn't really failing either. Dudley hadn't gained any weight, but certainly hadn't lost any. Harry knew that Dudley must be sneaking food out of the fridge at night because Harry didn't hear his snoring until later, and would sometimes hear his aunt shriek in the morning when she saw half the food in the fridge had "disappeared".  
  
  
  
The Dursley's had done their best to completely ignore Harry all summer and had succeeded greatly. Though this was a vast improvement to every other summer he had spent in number 4 Privet Drive, Harry had quickly become bored. He finished his breakfast and headed back up the stairs to his room to continue working on his extensive homework. He had been given much more this summer than usual, as it was the year he took his O.W.L's. (Ordinary Wizard Level)  
  
  
  
Another boring and uneventful day had past. Harry looked up at the clock that read 11:14 pm and decided it best to put away his essay for Divination ("Explain how the movements and positions of the stars help us to divine") and go to sleep. Harry crossed off another day on his calendar counting down to September 1st, before drifting off into a pleasant sleep.  
  
  
  
A few days later, Harry had been working on a rather nasty essay about a healing potion for Snape that had to be two and a half rolls of parchment long, when Hedwig flew into his room and held out her leg to show that she had a letter. Harry grinned at her. 'Finally, something to do!' he thought as he stroked her feathers and took the piece of parchment.  
  
  
  
"It's from Ron!" Harry said excitedly. "I wonder why it took him longer to reply" he said thoughtfully. Harry opened up the parchment to read the letter to himself:  
  
  
  
Harry,  
  
Hey, how are you? Things here are as boring as usual. Fred and George have been in their room all summer inventing new stuff. I think after they blew up our toilet, my mom came to terms that they're not gonna go into the ministry. But you know it's odd, they seem to have all this money and mom hasn't got a clue where they got it. They actually bought me two new dress ropes. They are made out of black crushed velvet and silk, and are a lot nicer then the lace one my mum bought me last year. I haven't tried them on yet. I'm still in the middle of checking for hexes. I bet Fred and George put some charm on it where it melts away or turns invisible when I'm in public....  
  
Harry laughed at this and continued reading.  
  
My dad said there was another attack on a muggle town and that Fudge claims it was an attack by werewolves. There were 38 casualties without a scratch on them. Boy, those werewolves are getting awful tidy about their work! If I ever have to get bitten, I hope it's by one as clean as those! Fudge still denies You-Know-Who's return. Dumbledore sent an owl to my house last week asking my dad and Percy how things were going in the ministry and if they had heard anything. I asked my dad to ask Dumbledore if you could spend a few days or so at my house. This is why this took so long to get to you, because I was waiting for an answer. Dumbledore said that you MIGHT be able to come to our house in a couple weeks IF he thinks its safe enough. I hope all is well. Are the muggles treating you right?  
  
- Ron  
  
  
  
Harry wasted no time in writing Ron back. He searched his room for a piece of clean parchment and a quill. After five minutes, he finally found both and wrote to Ron. When he was finished, he checked it over...  
  
  
  
Ron, How are things at the burrow? They couldn't possibly be as boring as the Dursley's, but I guess it is better then having to actually talk with them. Really? Fred and George have all this mysterious money? I wonder where they got it. I bet Ludo Bagman paid them back, and they don't want your mum to know they betted. I'm sure they bought you the robes to apologize for the time they burned a hole in your tongue with those acid pops. Then again, you never really know with Fred and George, so I would be on the look out. I can't believe Fudge still can't face facts that Voldemort has returned. Where did the death eaters attack? Have your father or Percy heard anything new? I do hope to be able to come to your house, as it is very dull here. I'm perfectly fine though, Muggles aren't giving me any trouble. I hope all is well at the burrow. Write back soon.  
  
Harry  
  
  
  
Harry was satisfied with his letter and folded it up before sending it back out with a tired Hedwig.  
  
  
  
  
  
2 weeks later was July 31st, Harry's 15th birthday. Harry woke up to find 6 owls sitting on his window, bed stand, and in Hedwig's cage starring down at him. Harry was a little shocked at the sight at first, but suddenly realized that it was his birthday. A broad, mischievous grin spread across Harry's face as he jumped out of bed to open the gifts and letters that each owl carried. He first took the small package from Errol, the Weasley's family owl....that had obviously been forced to do another mission that was slightly above it strength, and pig, Ron's own tiny owl. He opened the parcel to find a large, orange Chudley Cannons Qudditch book that had "Chudley Cannons greatest moments! 348 - 1789" written across the top in bold, gold writing. Harry grinned at Ron's gift, and set it on his bed. The next owl was brown, with a white head. Harry realized it was a book, and therefore was from Hermione. Harry unwrapped the packaged parcel to find "Hogwarts, A History" in front of him. Harry raised his eyebrows and read the note that was attached:  
  
  
  
Dear Harry, Happy Birthday! Now you will be able to know the History of Hogwarts! It took me a while to think of this gift. I knew you probably had enough quidditch stuff lying around, so I got you this! I know it will be as useful to you as it was to me! Hope you're well!  
  
Yours truly,  
  
Hermione  
  
Harry grinned at Hermione. 'You have to hand it to her, learning always thrilled her, so obviously it will thrill me' Harry thought jokingly to himself. He set the second book on his bed next to his Chudley Cannons and continued to the next owl which was a plain brown barn owl that carried a large envelope that had "Mr. H. Potter" written on the front in green writing. Harry detached the parchment from the barn owl, and opened his first letter and read:  
  
  
  
Dear Mr. Potter, Please note that the new school year will begin on September the first. The Hogwarts Express will leave from King's Cross station, platform nine and three-quarters, at eleven o'clock. A list of books for next year is enclosed.  
  
Yours sincerely,  
  
Professor M. McGonagall Deputy Headmistress  
  
  
  
Harry skimmed the piece of parchment which contained his list of books, and then set the parchment down. There was another letter inside the envelope, which Harry opened with curiosity.  
  
  
  
  
  
HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY  
  
Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorcerer, Chief Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confederacy of Wizards)  
  
Dear Mr. Potter, I am pleased to inform you that you have been appointed a Gryffindor prefect, starting on September the first of this year, 1994. You are to be observant of the conduct of your fellow students, and uphold the rules written in the Hogwarts School doctrine. We expect nothing but the best from our prefects. As a prefect, you will be allowed certain privileges such as access to certain facilities not open to the general student population. You will be required to attend regular meetings of all of the prefects in the fifth, sixth and seventh years, which are directed by the Head Boy and Head Girl. I hope to see you at the welcoming feast on September the first! Congratulations on receiving this honor!  
  
  
  
Yours sincerely,  
  
Minerva McGonagall  
  
Deputy Headmistress  
  
  
  
  
  
"Me? A Prefect?" Harry said loudly in bewilderment. Then a grin swept across his face. He was a prefect. Just like his parents. Harry continued to the next owl, which was very small...and rather ruffled looking. Harry knew immediately it was from Hagrid, as Hagrid kept his owl inside one of his many coat pockets. Harry off took the bag the owl had tightly bound to it leg, and looked inside to see a beautiful blue stone that looked liked the morning sky and ocean all mixed into one. There was a note stuffed harshly inside the bag with it. Harry read another birthday note:  
  
  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Happy birthday to ya! I didn't have a lot of time to find a good gift, but I thought this amulet would have to do. I hope you like it. It's supposed to protect you from evil and sickness. At least that is what the store manager told me. I hope you are having a good birthday.  
  
Hagrid  
  
  
  
Harry looked at the amulet and its beauty closely. He tied the string the amulet was bound to around his neck, and hid the amulet beneath his over sized shirt. Harry was definitely in a good mood today. He finally reached the last gift, which was a carried by an aging gray owl that was carrying a parcel as small as Harry's palm. Harry opened the parcel and slid 3 rings into his hand. Harry examined the 3 rings closely. One was a sparkling diamond ring, with a green crystal lily surrounding it. The other two were simple gold ring bands, one was smaller then the other. Harry opened the parcel to see that its packaging was actually a letter. Harry read the last letter with more curiosity then any of the others. It said:  
  
  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I couldn't decided on a proper gift to get you, as you deserve something very great. I finally decided to have Moony search my vault for your parents wedding and engagement rings. I would have gotten them to you sooner, but the circumstances wouldn't allow that. I hope you are having a good birthday. And I hope you like your gift. It's from me and Moony both. I'll see you sometime soon. My search is nearly over. I hope you are having a good summer. If you need me for anything, send your owl and I'll be there.  
  
  
  
Sirius  
  
  
  
Harry sat down on the bed re-reading the note and looking at his parents rings for the next few hours...skipping breakfast and lunch, completely lost in thought. Finally, Harry grinned. This was the best Birthday present anyone could have ever possibly given to him.  
  
  
  
  
  
(A/N: Ah! Such a sentimental ending. I usually hate those in stories, because they are usually corny and I love action. But I think that its necessary you see how deep this story goes. And I promise 100% action and mystery for the rest of the story. This was a slow, sad chapter. But the rest of the story will be completely action packed and fun! Hope you liked it! Please, please, pretty please review! Thanks!) 


	4. The Burrow

(A/N: Ok, I finally got this chapter up! It took me three days, but I did it. Keep in mind, three days is usually fast for most fanfic writers...but being as how I have no life, uh...yeah anyway, I should probably warn you that this ends with a very bad cliffie and I don't recommend you read this if you have a tendency to throw computers around the room. Hope you enjoy! Enough with the rambling! On with the story....!)  
  
  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*The Burrow*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
3 weeks later...  
  
  
  
Harry,  
  
Hey, how are you? Still boring at the muggles? Good news! Dumbledore finally caved. I think he got a little annoyed with my asking him a few times. He said you could come to my house for a week, but no longer. So how about the last week of summer and then you can come with me to King's Cross Station September first? My dad said he'll pick you up outside the muggles house at one o'clock on Sunday. I don't think he wants another encounter with the muggles. Send word immediately.  
  
Ron  
  
  
  
Harry searched around his room wildly or a quill and parchment to write Ron back. This was by far the best news he had heard all summer.  
  
  
  
"Where is it?" Harry thought out loud. "I really need to buy some new stuff" he added with frustration. "Yes! There it is!" he said upon noticing it under his finished homework. Harry grabbed the quill and started to scribble his reply rapidly on the back of the letter...  
  
  
  
Ron, Pick me up at 1 o'clock on Sunday then. I'll be packed and ready. I also need to get my school supplies at Diagon Alley, and some new robes. See you soon. Harry Harry rolled up the piece of parchment and sent it off with Hedwig, who had become very moody over the summer with the constant trips and almost no rest. Harry jumped onto his bed and grinned. 'Finally' he thought 'I'm going to get out of here.' Harry grinned and closed his eyes.  
  
  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" shrieked a woman.  
  
  
  
Harry jumped up in surprise. Then he started to laugh loudly in his room. Dudley had snuck food out again last night. Harry headed down stairs to see how much food had "disappeared" again today. As he opened his door, he could hear Dudley's loud snores. 'Guess he was up late last night' Harry joked to himself. He walked briskly down the steps and into the kitchen to see his Aunt on her hands and knees picking up eggshells. Dudley had now become so desperate for protein, he didn't care if it was cooked or not. Harry stood watching his Aunt pick up the eggshells for a couple seconds when he heard a loud squeak behind him. Harry turned around to see his large, beefy Uncle Vernon cowering like a little kid behind Harry. Vernon was edging his way along the wall so as to stay as far away from Harry as was possible. Harry rolled his eyes. Suddenly, the thought popped in to his head to inform his Aunt and Uncle of his departure. Harry no longer asked to leave any more. His Aunt and Uncle would have been more then happy to have Harry out of the house.  
  
  
  
"Uh, Uncle Vernon..." Harry started.  
  
  
  
"Yes" his uncle grunted shrilly.  
  
  
  
"Well, the Weasley's have invited me to spend the last week of the summer with them..."  
  
  
  
"They have! Well, er...how do they plan to get you there?" his uncle asked apprehensively.  
  
  
  
"Mr. Weasley is supposed to pick me up outside the house at 1 o'clock this Sunday..."  
  
  
  
"Really! Well, why don't you tell them to come sooner! Why not save your self 3 days!" Uncle Vernon added hopefully.  
  
  
  
"Because my, er...headmaster only wants me to stay there for no longer than a week" Harry said.  
  
  
  
At the mention of Harry's school's head master, Vernon jumped 3 feet into the air like Harry had just blown away their house. Vernon now backed away into the kitchen table chair and sat down avoiding Harry's eyes. Harry smiled contently and decided to send a letter to Sirius to tell him he would be at the Weasley's.  
  
  
  
3 days later...  
  
  
  
At 12:49 pm on Sunday afternoon, Harry had his trunk completely packed with all his past schoolbooks, invisibility cloak, and clothes he would need. Harry waited eagerly on the doorstep for Mr. Weasley. Finally, at a little after one o'clock Mr. Weasley came in an American made 1976 red Dodge that actually looked worse then the old Ford Angelia from his 2nd year. Harry stood up and watched Mr. Weasley advance from the car, a blissful smile on his face.  
  
  
  
"Good day, Harry" he said joyfully.  
  
  
  
"Hello Mr. Weasley. How are you?" Harry asked nicely. "Is Ron in the car?" Harry added.  
  
  
  
"Er, um...no actually. He was going to come, but then Fred and George persisted that if Ron got to come, they should too. And you know what happened last time..."  
  
  
  
A mischievous grin swept across Harry's face as he thought of the site of Dudley last year with a tongue 5 times it's normal size and responded:  
  
  
  
"Its ok Mr. Weasley" he said trying to hold back his laughter.  
  
  
  
Mr. Weasley helped Harry load his trunk into the back of the car, and Harry got into the car. He turned to look at number 4 Privot Drive, and saw his Aunt and Uncle's heads sticking out from behind a curtain watching them. They quickly ducked when Harry looked at them. Harry grinned and thought to himself how great it was he wouldn't have to come back to the Dursley's for another 10 months. Mr. Weasley slid into the driver's seat, and they were off.  
  
  
  
"So, Harry." Mr. Weasley started. "What do you think of the car?" He asked modestly.  
  
  
  
"Er, I never saw a car like this before" Harry said honestly.  
  
  
  
"Well!" boasted Mr. Weasley, "I saw it at an old Muggle car lot, and it was so cheaply priced, I couldn't resist it! I went to Griggnott's to change money for the muggle paper stuff..." This went on for the next 3 hours as Mr. Weasley gave Harry a word for word desciption of every time he had driven it. Harry just sat, staring at the window, until finally he thought of something to say.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Erm, Mr. Weasley. Can this car fly?" Harry said, a very mischievous grin sweeping across his once innocent face.  
  
  
  
"Er, no" Mr. Weasley said with some difficulty. "I nearly was fired 3 years ago when...you know. And I have enough sense not to bewitch a car while Fred and George are still living at the burrow."  
  
  
  
The last comment made Harry's grin broaden even more, but it seemed to make Mr. Weasley a bit uncomfortable. Harry remembered how much trouble he and Ron were almost in their second year at Hogwarts, and then he thought of Sirius. Harry wondered if Sirius had gotten the paper the time there had been an article in the paper about Harry and Ron flying the Ford Angelia to Hogwarts. He doubted it. But if he did, Harry could only imagine the momentary contentment Sirius must have felt. Harry turned to hide his grin. Mr. Weasley didn't say another thing until they reached the Burrow.  
  
  
  
When they got to the burrow, Ron was leaning on the Burrow's door looking very bored. Ron jumped up alertly when the car pulled down the driveway to the burrow. Harry opened the door and looked up into the smiling face of his best friend.  
  
  
  
"Hiya Harry!" Ron said happily.  
  
  
  
"Hey Ron" Harry said back.  
  
  
  
"How was your trip?" Ron asked pleasantly  
  
  
  
"It was..." Harry began to say  
  
  
  
"Harry!" Some one called out.  
  
  
  
Harry turned around to see both the Weasley twins advancing toward him quickly with broad smiles on both their faces.  
  
  
  
"Hey Harry" said Fred.  
  
  
  
"How was your summer?" asked George.  
  
  
  
"It was..." Harry started.  
  
  
  
"Say Harry..." started George.  
  
  
  
"We have some things to show you" finished George.  
  
  
  
Both the Twins began to push Harry towards the Burrow when Ron came running after him.  
  
"Hey, leave him alone! He's my friend!" Ron bellowed.  
  
  
  
"Ron" Fred said, trying to act hurt. "Can't Harry be both our friends?" he added. Harry tried not to laugh at this, but was failing miserably.  
  
  
  
"All of our friends, Ron!" added George. "Honestly!" He added trying to pretend like he was moments away from crying. "He's not your procession! He's a person too!"  
  
  
  
At this, Harry was doubled over on the ground in laughter. Ron only scowled and followed Harry and the twins into the house with Mr. Weasley lugging Harry's trunk behind them. As soon as Harry stepped into the house, Mrs. Weasley had Harry in a bone-crushing hug. After a few moments, Harry had turned purple from suffocation.  
  
  
  
"Air!" Harry finally gasped out. Mrs. Weasley reluctantly let go.  
  
  
  
"Terribly sorry, dear" she said. "Haven't seen you in ages. How are you?" she asked politely.  
  
  
  
"Er, I was fine" Harry said as he massaged his now-aching ribs.  
  
  
  
"Do come in and put your stuff in Ron's room. We have a bed already made up for you." She added. Harry forced a smile and grabbed one end of the trunk while Ron hurried to grab the other end before the twins. Harry and Ron lugged the trunk up the many flights of stairs until they came to Ron room. Finally, Ron and Harry had time to speak.  
  
  
  
"So" said Ron. "As I was saying, how was your trip?"  
  
  
  
"It was pretty good. I see your dad got a new car." Harry said with a grin again spreading across his face.  
  
  
  
"Yeah" said Ron, a grin just as mischievous spreading across his face too. "My dad bought it right before we got back from school. My mom wasn't too keen about it though. She said he could only keep it as long as there weren't any bewitchments on it." He added.  
  
  
  
"So I heard" said Harry. "Oh, I also have to get my stuff."  
  
  
  
"Yeah, me too..." Ron started.  
  
  
  
:::::: Knock, Knock ::::::  
  
  
  
"Who is it?" Ron asked.  
  
  
  
"Santa Clause" was the answer.  
  
  
  
"Go away!" Ron yelled back.  
  
  
  
"You let Chudley Cannon memento into your room, but you won't let your own brothers? I think we're insulted" one twin answered.  
  
  
  
"Yes, yes...the results are in. We are insulted" the other answered.  
  
  
  
Harry put his hand to his mouth to stifle his laughter. Ron gave the door a look of venom.  
  
  
  
"What do you want?" he asked apprehensively.  
  
  
  
"To see Harry," a twin answered.  
  
  
  
"What for?!" Ron bellowed back.  
  
  
  
"Well, you didn't think we'd come to see you, did you? We can look at a French fry with ketchup any day, now let us in!" a twin yelled back. Harry was biting his lip to keep from laughing at this.  
  
  
  
"Come on, Ron. Just for a minute. You can bore him in a moment. We just want a word" said the other twin.  
  
  
  
Ron gave Harry a questionable look. Harry just shrugged, but he was sure he knew what the twins wanted. Ron bit his lip.  
  
  
  
"Alright then, just a minute," Ron said as he approached the door and opened it. The two twins strolled in with out question and lifted Harry up by the arms and literally carried him out of the Ron, leaving Ron with a bewildered look on his face.  
  
  
  
"We've got loads of stuff to show you!" Fred said happily.  
  
  
  
"Absolutely mountains of jokes for 'Weasley's Wheezing Wizards'!" added George.  
  
  
  
"Oh, ok." Harry said with apprehension.  
  
  
  
After a minute or so of walking down stairs (or rather being carried) the twins finally stopped in front of two huge, red oak doors. They opened the door and Harry's mouth dropped at what he saw. There were stacks of candies you could eat, shelves of fake wands, forms piled up to the ceiling, and loads of other stuff you could never have imagined possible in either the wizard world or muggle. Harry's first instinct was to try one of everything.  
  
  
  
"We have the ever so famous - ton tongue toffee's" said George pointing to what looked like perfectly harmless candy.  
  
  
  
"Invisible whoopee cushions!" yelled Fred!  
  
  
  
"Insect tasting gum..." said George pointing excitedly toward a bunch of gum packets that were a foot tall.  
  
  
  
"And gum tasting insects!" Said Fred pointing to boxes of edible gummy wasps, flies, and beetles that were bewitched to float around in the cage to resemble real insects.  
  
  
  
Harry's mouth was open in aw, and then he felt hands grab his shoulder and turn his abruptly around to face a smiling George.  
  
  
  
"And that's not all..." George said.  
  
  
  
"That's not all at all!" said Fred.  
  
  
  
"Wow! This is what you've been doing all summer!" came a voice from behind them.  
  
  
  
"You little twit!" yelled Fred. "I told you if you ever came in here, we'd burn your tongue with acid pops while you were asleep" he added angrily.  
  
  
  
"Wait!" said Harry. "Maybe Ron could be a guinea pig like me!" Harry added.  
  
  
  
George and Fred cast looks at each other questionably, and then two broad, mischievous smiles spread across their faces.  
  
  
  
"Sure!" said Fred.  
  
  
  
"Bloody good idea Harry!" added George.  
  
  
  
Harry grinned widely and turned to face Ron, who didn't seem quite as keen on the idea of being a guinea pig, but obviously favored it as appose to acid pops.  
  
  
  
"Guys! Dinner!" came a woman's voice from down stairs. Fred and George ran downstairs quickly. Ron looked around the room with the same look of amazement Harry had.  
  
  
  
"So that's what they wanted you for? A guinea pig?" he asked, his eyes still darting around the room.  
  
  
  
"Yeah" said Harry. "Fred and George said they didn't tell you because they were afraid you would tell your mom" he lied.  
  
  
  
"I probably would have" Ron grinned as he finally directed his attention to Harry. "But not now that you're here".  
  
  
  
Harry grinned back and both of them headed down stairs for their dinner. As Harry sat down, he noticed Ginny and Percy at the other end of the table. Percy was busy with a report for work. Ginny was looking down, stealing glances at Harry every few seconds.  
  
  
  
"Hello Percy and Ginny" Harry said politely.  
  
"Er, Hello" Ginny answered before quickly looking down at her plate of mash potatoes and chicken breasts.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Huh? Oh, hi Harry" Percy answered before returning to his report. Harry only smiled, and started in on his dinner. All the while, arguing with Ron on who was going to the next World Quidditch cup (Chudley Cannons or Ireland).  
  
  
  
(A/N: I was so tempted to end there, but I promised action and a really good cliffie...so I'll stay true to my word. Now on with the rest of the story...)  
  
  
  
5 days later...  
  
  
  
Over the next 5 days, Ron and Harry spent most of their time playing Quidditch or testing Fred and George's joke products. Ron always seemed to get the worst jokes though. Once Ron blew up like a balloon and bounced around the room for an hour after eating a seemingly innocent blow pop.  
  
  
  
Finally, 2 days before the bunch was supposed to return to Hogwarts, Mrs. Weasley took them to Diagon Alley. They quickly separated as Mrs. Weasley took Ginny to buy some new books, Harry and Ron headed into "Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions" as Ron had sprouted even taller, and even Harry had sprouted an inch or two. A little more then an hour later, Harry and Ron were leaving Madam Malkin's laughing joyfully when they saw a big head of whitish blond hair that made them groan. Unfortunately, their groan was loud enough that it made the snobbish Slytherin, Draco Malfoy turn around with a look of disgust on his face.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh! If it isn't Weasel and Pothead" Malfoy said sarcastically.  
  
  
  
"What do you want ferret boy?!" Ron yelled angrily back.  
  
  
  
At that remark, Malfoy's sneer was taken from his face, but was quickly replaced by a look of hate.  
  
  
  
"I'm surprised you were able to buy those robes, Weasel. Did your family take out a loan on their house? Let me guess, 2 knuts a month for it?" Malfoy said with a heartless chuckle.  
  
  
  
Ron was about to respond with his fists, but Harry grabbed his arm and answered for him. The Weasley's were the only real family Harry knew, so criticizing them was almost as bad as criticizing his own parents. And Harry made that very clear.  
  
  
  
"Think that's funny, do you? Tell me, Malfoy. How is your father? Getting on his hands and knee's to kiss someone's feet must make you very proud, right? I bet you can't wait until you can join Voldemort's ranks! You just wait, one day your father will be in Azkaban right where he belongs, and I only hope you're there with him." Harry said with rage.  
  
  
  
Malfoy stood there for a few moments staring at Harry in disbelief. Harry had had enough of Malfoy and had made it obvious that he wasn't putting up with anything this year. It looked like Malfoy tried to search for words to retaliate in his father's defense, but the words were lost. Malfoy gave them a look of rare hurt pride and turned away and headed down the street that led to Knockturn Alley.  
  
  
  
"That was bloody brilliant!" Ron exclaimed. "I've never seen anyone finally shut that little rat up!" he added gleefully.  
  
  
  
Harry only smiled and he and Ron continued their shopping. The day flew by very fast, and soon all the Weasley's and Harry were headed back to the burrow. They spent their last day packing things up, tasting a few more joke products, and playing quidditch.  
  
  
  
(A/N: Now that would have been the perfect place to end for this chapter. But I did promise action....which you haven't gotten a lot of, if any. And the cliffie! Oh just wait! The cliffie is fantastic!)  
  
  
  
  
  
The next day, Harry woke up to someone calling his name and shaking him lightly on his arm.  
  
  
  
"Come on Harry! We're gonna be late! I woke you an hour ago! We've got 10 minutes!" came Ron's voice.  
  
  
  
"What?" asked Harry sleepily. "No you didn't"  
  
  
  
"Yes I did! I said 'Harry come on, its time for breakfast'. Then you said, 'ok, I'll be down in a few minutes'." Ron answered impatiently.  
  
  
  
"I did?" Harry asked.  
  
  
  
"Yeah! Now come on!" Ron said as he tossed Harry his robes before walking out of the room.  
  
  
  
Harry got up and quickly threw on his Hogwarts robes before grabbing his trunk and descending down the stairs. Mr. Weasley wished the kids luck before heading off to work with Percy. Harry and the Weasley's made their way into the station casually before all of them leaning against the barrier 2 at a time and boarding the Hogwarts express.  
  
  
  
"Well," said Ron as he turned to look at Harry with a grin. "What trouble do you reckon we'll get into this year?" Ron asked. Harry grinned back and was about to answer when...  
  
  
  
"Harry! Ron!" came a girl's voice behind them. Ron and Harry turned to see Hemione coming towards them, Prefect badge pinned to her chest, shining brightly.  
  
  
  
"Oh, hey Hermione" said Harry. "I didn't know you were a Prefect. Good job" he added.  
  
  
  
"I wanted it to be a surprise! I was so surprised when I got the letter and then the badge a little later in the mail!" She said boastfully.  
  
  
  
"You were surprised?!" Ron said in an amazed voice.  
  
  
  
"Yes, of course. I've been sitting in the Prefect's compartment for the last 20 minutes looking for the other 5th year Gryffindor Prefect" she said as she looked over their shoulders.  
  
  
  
"Er..." said Harry as he dug into his trunk to look for his own Prefect badge.  
  
  
  
"Er, what?" Ron asked curiously.  
  
  
  
Harry finally found it (It was in his invisibility cloak) and brought it out to show them.  
  
  
  
"You're the other Prefect?" Hermione asked amazed.  
  
  
  
"Um, yeah" Harry said as his face went red.  
  
  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" Ron said in complete bewilderment.  
  
  
  
"I forgot" Harry mumbled before trying to put it away, but Hermione grabbed it from his hand and was trying to pin it on his chest.  
  
  
  
"You forgot you were made a Prefect?" Ron asked suspiciously.  
  
  
  
"Well, yeah...I - OUCH!" Harry yelled as a sharp pin was stabbed into his chest.  
  
  
  
"Oops, sorry about that" Hermione answered casually. "Well, are you going to come sit in the Prefect's department in front? They have free chocolate frogs!" She added happily.  
  
  
  
"Er, no" Harry answered as he glanced at Ron. I think I'll sit in the usual compartment. Hermione looked slightly hurt.  
  
  
  
"Alright then" she said brightening up. "Then I'll see you at the dinner. Oh, and Harry..."  
  
  
  
"Huh?" Harry asked  
  
  
  
"Would you mind if I led the 1st years to their dormitories. I know that it's an honor and..." she started.  
  
  
  
"Hermione, you go right ahead!" Harry said joyfully.  
  
  
  
"Thank you! I'll see you there! Bye!" She said with such joyfulness that you'd have thought it was Christmas. Hermione strolled away in bliss before entering the Prefect's compartment.  
  
  
  
"That girl is nutters!" Ron said loudly. Harry chuckled and turned to ask what compartment they should take when Ron turned to look at him soberly.  
  
  
  
"Er, Harry?" Ron asked.  
  
  
  
"What?" Harry asked, trying to read Ron's expression.  
  
  
  
"Why didn't you tell me for real?" He asked.  
  
  
  
"I really did forget." Harry said awkwardly. Then he grinned.  
  
  
  
"What's so funny?" Ron said offended.  
  
  
  
"Well, I forgot I was a Prefect. That goes to show how much I care! So very unlike Percy!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Ron grinned and headed toward a compartment a few doors down, followed by Harry. The Hogwarts train trip went as planned. Harry and Ron sat still arguing about the World Quidditch cup, and were visited a few times by Neville, Semus, Dean, and once Hermione, but only to alert them that they were going to be at Hogwarts in a few minutes. She closed the door and continued on to the next compartment.  
  
  
  
"Well, I can certainly see this as a fun year!" Ron said sarcastically.  
  
  
  
"What do you mean?" Harry asked curiously.  
  
  
  
"You and her always following the rules and yelling at kids will be loads of fun for me." Ron said slightly depressed.  
  
  
  
"Me? Follow the rules? I never follow the rules! Not even when I try!" Harry said in complete shock Ron ever accused him of following the rules. Ron simply laughed and said:  
  
  
  
"True. Like the first year with the sorcerer's stone" Ron said.  
  
  
  
"Or our second year with the Chamber of Secrets. And remember when Lockhart did a memory charm on himself!" Harry said as he started laughing.  
  
  
  
"Memory charm!" said Ron. "What about the pixies!"  
  
  
  
So went their trip until finally arrived at Hogwarts. Harry and Ron were quickly joined by Hermione and the rest of the 5th years. They shared a carriage to the castle with Neville and emptied into the Great Hall to see all the teachers beaming at them. Well, all except for Snape, who again seemed very displeased at the welcoming feast. Harry wondered why for a second, and then he guessed.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey, Ron?" He asked.  
  
  
  
"What?" Ron responded.  
  
  
  
"Who is our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher this year?" Harry asked.  
  
  
  
Ron's eyes also flashed to the high table. "I don't know," he said grinning. "But by the look on Snape's face, its not him!" Harry and Ron started to laugh and sat down. After a few minutes of trying to guess who it could possibly be, Professor McGonagall entered the Great Hall with many scared looking first years. Harry remembered how his first year he was afraid that the hat would say there had been a mistake, that he wasn't a wizard at all, and they would send him back to the Dursley's. Harry grinned as he thought of a first year thinking the same thing. Professor Flickwit brought out the Sorting Hat in front of the school. After a few moments, the hat opened his mouth and began its annual song:  
  
  
  
A thousand years ago or more I was made by the Hogwarts four Gryffindor took me off his head To sort young students when they were dead Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, or Slytherin One of these houses, I'll sort you in  
  
  
  
You may be in Ravenclaw The most brilliant of them all Their logical and wise minds Make hard choices and easy call  
  
  
  
You may be put in Gryffindor The bravest of the Hogwarts four Give their lives, these people would To save the world, if they could  
  
  
  
You may be put in Hufflepuff For they're always loyal and just From your side, they'll never stray To be your friend, they'll find a way  
  
  
  
You may be put in Slytherin, These ambitious folk love to win They will do almost anything To accomplish all their ends  
  
  
  
I will tell you where you should be In a Hogwarts house, we will see Brave, smart, loyal, or cunning You'll know which house when I'm done So put me on, we'll see at that For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
  
  
  
The Great Hall broke into applause. Professor McGonagall pulled out the long list of students and read every one from "Anderson, Henry" to "Zimmerman, Donna" off the list. Finally, Dumbledore stood up and the very site of the students made him beam about, looking at each student with twinkling eyes. Finally, he raised his hand and everyone quieted.  
  
  
  
"Welcome everyone to a new year at Hogwarts. I hope you have all had a pleasant summer. Alas, I must start off with some grave news. Now, as all but the first years are aware, Lord Voldemort (everyone but some teachers and Harry cringed at the name) has returned to full power. You are not under any circumstances to leave the school grounds. Hogsmeade visits will be strictly supervised, as will Quidditch games and practices. On a lighter note, Mr. Filch has a list of the rules that lay about the castle and you are all welcome to look at it in his office...  
  
  
  
Harry glanced sideways to Ron, and both started to stifle the sniggers.  
  
  
  
"And I wish you all to have a good year. I assure you classes will go on as usual. So for the witches and wizards with empty heads, you will be able to fill them this year! And for the heads that are already filled, fill them even more! Enough with an old man's babble. Let us enjoy our feast!"  
  
  
  
With a wave of his hand, the tables were covered in delicious foods and Harry, Ron, and Hermione dug right in.  
  
  
  
"So," said Hermione. "What are you doing with Quidditch this year since it's still on?" She asked.  
  
  
  
"I dunno" Harry responded. "We need a new captain, and a new keeper. I guess we have to have try-outs" He added.  
  
  
  
At that moment, Ron chose to cough grabbing Harry and Hermione's attention. Harry laughed, and listened to Hermione say:  
  
  
  
"I'm gonna guess it's an open try-out, Ron. I pretty sure you can try-out." Hermione said.  
  
  
  
Ron scowled and said, "I know that. I was just thinking that we might know someone who might have an influence on his team's decision..." Ron said as he put his arm on Harry's shoulder. Harry raised his eyebrows and grinned at Ron.  
  
  
  
"Sure Ron!" Harry said.  
  
  
  
"Really! You mean it?!" Ron said ecstatic.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, I'll get you a try-out like everyone else!" Harry responded with a broad grin.  
  
  
  
Hermione was doubled over in laughter, Ron pretended to be hurt and said mockingly "Alright then, then I'll just..."  
  
  
  
  
  
Ron stopped as the doors to the Great Hall burst open and Filch ran in gasping for air. Filch reached the high table, and was hysterical. Dumbledore stood up to try to calm Filch down. Finally Filch caught his breath and told Dumbledore, loud enough for the entire school to hear:  
  
  
  
"ATTACK!" Filch screamed. "ATTACK" he said gasping. "AT THE GATES! DEATH EATERS! ATTACK!"  
  
(A/N: ~evil laugh~ WWWWWAAAAAHHHHHAAAAAHHHHAAAAHHHAA! I said there was gonna be an awful cliffie that would have you on the edge of your seat! HA! Now, before you curse me...know this. It took me 20 minutes to think up this chapter. It took me 4 hours (I'm not lying) to type it up! And I'm so proud of how it has come out just like I wanted it to. So after 4 hours of effort, please please please review! Thanks so much! The more reviews, the sooner the chapter comes out. It looks like a busy week. Could be a week, could be 2 days before the next chapter comes out it all depends on you. Oh, and I'm gonna acknowledge anyone who reviews anyway. So Please review! I really hope you liked this, it took me a long time to type it up! Thanks!) 


	5. Attack on Hogwarts

(A/N: Hey everyone! How was your week? Mine was alright. My team got 5th place out of 16 in the Scholastic Challenge. Anyway, I want to thank all of you who have reviewed my story so far. I was holding out for 25 reviews, but since you've all been so nice...I'll start early. Plus I'm home sick from school, and have nothing else to do! lol! I apologize for that terrible cliffie at the end. And I would also like to admit that I have very few clues as to what is going to happen in the rest of the story. I basically take it chapter by chapter. So I'm open to suggestions. There has been a few changes to my story. In the first chapter, Griffindor doesn't know about his or Slytherin's heir until after he meets the women (who will come into play a little later). And at the end of chapter 4, it says Voldemort is at the gates. I decided it was too early to have him there, so now it's just the Death Eaters. Hey, they're his servants, right? They should do something! Here is the shout out list to everyone who has reviewed so far:  
  
  
  
  
  
LittleEar BigEar's sis  
  
RahneSong  
  
Dreamer4  
  
TwiggySC  
  
BethW  
  
Ron  
  
Mellisa  
  
Courtney  
  
Calistal  
  
Elliy  
  
Heather Elm  
  
Leeva  
  
Franck (even though you flamed me)  
  
Princess Kattera  
  
Lily  
  
Nuts  
  
  
  
  
  
Thank you all so much who reviewed. I'll be giving another shout out in a few chapters to any one who reviewed too late to be given a shout out in this chapter. Please R/R! Anyway, enough with the rambling! On with the story...!)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. J.K owns everything else *dang it*  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Attack on Hogwarts~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The entire school broke out into gasps and cries of fear. Dumbledore stood up and started to shout for the students to remain calm, unable to hide the apprehension in his face. The students immediately headed for the doors. Harry stayed frozen in his seat, watching Dumbledore intently. Finally, Dumbledore shot red sparks into the air. The entire hall quieted to listen as if it was a matter of life or death, and it was.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Students!" Dumbledore cried. "Head back to your houses! Remain calm! All seventh years who can throw a stunning curse, follow me!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Dumbledore strode quickly out of the hall to the entrance of the castle, followed closely by all the teachers and seventh years. The hall broke out in screams of fear and everyone rioted out of the great hall for their house commons rooms. The first years had no clue where they were going. Hufflepuffs were mixed with Ravenclaws, Ravenclaws were mixed with Gryffindors, Slytherins were following the Hufflepuffs, and Gryffindors were headed to the Dungeons with the Slytherins...who were as scared as everyone else. No one seemed to notice the lions, snakes, badgers, or ravens that were imprinted on the student's cloaks. They all had one thing in mind: Get to safety. Harry grabbed the back of Hermione's and Ron's robes and dragged them out of the hall.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"It's me they want" Harry said to his friends as the entrance to the castle came into view. "If they catch me, they might leave this place for now". Harry turned to head towards the entrance doors to join the others in the fight. Harry felt a hand on his shoulder and was forced to turn around and see his best friend with a look of alarm on his face.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Where are you going?!" Ron yelled.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"If they get me, they'll leave Hogwarts alone!" Harry yelled back.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"If they get you," Ron paused. "We're all doomed!" Ron shouted.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry's eyes flashed back to the entrance. 'Why do they want me? What did I do?' Harry thought to himself.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Go to the common room. Lock everyone in the dorms and tell them to stay away from the window" Harry ordered. Ron looked like he was to protest, but Harry turned quickly and exited the castle to see a fierce battle taking place on the school grounds. Harry saw two death eaters turn to throw a curse at him. Harry turned to run, but felt a hand grabbed his shoulder and throw him behind a boulder that had no place on the grounds of Hogwarts.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Mr. Potter! What are you doing?!" Came a frightened woman's voice.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry stood up and turned to see who it was, when the person grabbed him again and force his head down. Harry looked up into the eyes of his Transfiguration teacher.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Why aren't you in you com..." she started.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm tired of people dying because of me!" Harry yelled back, caring less about the number of points that could be taken away or the amount of homework he could be given. Professor McGonagall gave Harry a look of pity, before flashing a look of anger.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Mr. Potter! Go back to your house this instant!" She yelled sternly.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry was about to say no, when a better, cleverer thought came to mind.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I can throw a stunning curse" Harry said honestly.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Professor McGonagall looked as if she wanted to argue with him but this was neither the time nor the place. Harry shook his head 'no' to answer her order of returning to his common room, and headed to the tree stump 10 feet away. Harry dived behind it just in time to miss a violet ray of light. Harry took deep, calming breaths.  
  
  
  
  
  
'I'm out of my mind!' Harry thought to himself. 'Why did I come out here? Even if they catch and kill me, they're still going to kill and torture people until they've taken over the world!' Harry could have kicked himself for being so stupid, but being as how that would have no effect on the death eaters, he decided against it and turned to throw the stunning curse.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"STUPLIFY!" Harry shouted as a ray of violet light emitted from his wand and hit a cloaked death eater in the stomach.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Expelliarmus!" Harry yelled again as a wand shot from the hands of another death eater and landed 5 feet from Harry.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry was about to perform another disarming charm when a song flooded his mind and Harry sank to the ground to hear the familiar song:  
  
  
  
  
  
"Listen with you heart, you will understand.  
  
Let the love inside you, guide you to the end  
  
Let the hope you hold inside, let you trust again"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
'Where have I heard that before?' Harry thought as a yelp of pain brought him back to reality. Harry stood to perform the disarming charm when a big white light caught his eye. Harry turned to see the white light coming from the end of Dumbledore's wand. He watched as the blinding light circle itself around the death eaters, turning into flames that imprisoned 6 of the death eaters. Harry was hypnotized by its beauty and power, and he got a sharp pain in his scar. Suddenly his eyes flashed across the field to a group of seventh years and teachers who were still fighting off the death eaters. With out thinking, Harry leapt from his spot and yelled words he never heard before:  
  
  
  
  
  
"Protego abeo!" he shouted as a bright, blinding shield emitted from his wand and surfaced over the teachers and seventh years. Green light flew from the wands of 3 deaths eaters, bouncing off the shield and hitting the ground. At once, all the teachers and students stopped to look at Harry, disbelief in their eyes. Harry stood, frozen to the spot by the very notion of what he had just done.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Lets go!" one of the death eaters shouted with fear and worry in his voice. With that, the death eaters turned invisible. All you could hear for a few seconds were the retreating sounds of the few standing death eaters toward the forbidden forest. Everyone stood still, waiting for something to happen. Finally, Dumbledore stepped forward with a look Harry couldn't quite place.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Sir! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to do..." Harry started as he realized he had broken a direct order from his Headmaster and how good his chances were of being expelled, when the elderly headmaster interrupted with complete joy and amusement in his voice.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"It's alright Harry. Well done. Now, I do believe it has been a long day, and we all would like some rest." Dumbledore smiled gently. "Have a nice night," he added.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry turned to see the still stunned faces of his peers and teachers. He turned back to see the face of his headmaster still smiling at him. He wanted to ask what had happened and how he had done a charm he never heard of, a powerful charm that had deflected the killing curse when he was told no one else could block it. But instead, the only words Harry could manage to get out were:  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Good night, Professor". Harry took one last glance at the field to see some of the teachers and students had come out of their trances and were collecting the bodies of the fallen death eaters. Harry hoped no one had been killed, but doubted that he would have another stroke of luck like he just did in not being suspended.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry walked back into the entrance of the school, and thought silently to himself 'How did I do that? I'm not a powerful wizard, right? No!' Harry realized. 'I can't be. These people have always been wrong. I haven't escaped Voldemort so many times because I'm a powerful wizard. It was my mum's sacrifice that saved me when i was a baby and my first year. It was Fawkes he saved me my second year. And my third year...I wasn't even in danger. Sirius would never hurt me. And my forth year, the echoes of my parents, Cedric, and the others are the ones who saved me. It was all luck. I've had more then my share of luck. I'm lucky to be alive!' Harry thought as he reasoned with himself how perfectly average he was. 'But, what about the patronus?' Harry suddenly thought. He sighed as he realized he had reached the portrait of the fat lady and didn't know the password.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"What are you doing out so late?" She asked harshly.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"There was, erm...a battle." Harry answered.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I know, Violet told me. So it's true then? You-Know-Who has returned?" she asked.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yes" said Harry. He was about to ask the fat lady if she would just let him in (though he knew it was useless) when he turned to see 5 seventh years walking towards him, Fred and George among them. Harry's attitude brightened up as he realized he wouldn't be spending the night on the floor outside the fat lady's picture.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hiya Harry!" George said brightly.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hi" Harry answered shortly. "Do you know the..." He continued.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Audax" said another seventh year. "Hi" he added superiorly as he offered his hand. Harry shook it and was going to thank him when the portrait swung open and they all entered the common room.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Some battle, eh, Harry?!" Fred said happily. "Oh, they stunned a few of our people, but no ones hurt" he added as he saw the look of fright on Harry's face.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm the 7th year Prefect, and Head Boy" the other seventh year told Harry as if he were his new best friend.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh, congrat..." Harry started.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey, er, Harry?" Fred started  
  
  
  
  
  
"What?" Harry asked nicely.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"How did you do that one shield thing?" He asked eagerly.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I don't know. I kinda just...did it" Harry answered.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Fred and George looked a bit disappointed, but smiled brightly and said goodnight before heading off to their dorm room. The other 2 seventh year girls that had been quiet stood for a few seconds looking at Harry in awe before heading to their dorms downstairs. Harry headed up to his dorm. He was about to pass out from exhaustion and only wanted to get to bed.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I guess I'll inform everyone that the attack is over and they can sleep soundly. You just inform your dorm, then." the Head Boy seventh year called to Harry. Harry waved goodnight to him with out turning around. As he opened the door to his dorm 4 teenage boys advanced upon Harry and engulfed him in questions of the attack.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What happened?" Ron asked.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Was You-Know-Who there?" asked Seamus.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Is everyone okay?" asked Neville.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Did Dumbledore duel with You-Know-Who?!" asked Dean Thomas.  
  
  
  
  
  
"The Death eaters attacked, but left a short while ago. Yes, it was Voldemort, yes, everyone is fine, and no, Dumbledore didn't duel with Voldemort." The 4 boys cringed at the name of the dark lord, but gave Harry a look of admiration and respect.  
  
  
  
  
  
"So the death eaters are gone?" Ron asked.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yeah," said Harry as he plopped onto the bed. "You can sleep now" Harry said as he grinned at his friend and drifted off to a peaceful sleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**********************The Dream **********************  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"My lord, it has happened. He conjured the shield." said a death eater in a shrill voice as he kissed the dark lord's feet. They were in a dark, dungeon like place. The walls were bare and made of stone. Voldemort stood in the middle of a circle of about 30 death eaters.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"The second stage" Voldemort said shortly. "We have precious little time. We must capture Potter before he discovers the green torch."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The lord stood still, deep in thought. Carefully planning his next step in his mission to conquer the world and rid it of its weakness.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"SNAPE!" Volemort yelled. A tall, masked death eater advanced from the circle and bowed slowly to the dark lord. As the other death eaters slid, shaking, back into the crowd  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yes, Master?" Snape answered.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I want you to get the Potter boy. Bring him here. I will summon you when it is time" Voldemort ordered.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yes, Master". Snape answered as he turned to fall into the circle formation.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Pettigrew, come here" he said. "Be gone with you all. I've no need of your worthlessness right now!" Voldemort commanded.  
  
  
  
  
  
One death eater advanced from the crowd and bowed to the evil that stood in front of him. The rest of the death eaters disapperated back to their homes.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I want you to follow Snape," Voldemort said. "I'm not completely sure of his loyalty to me," he added.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yes, my master" Pettigrew answered in a shrill, shaking voice. He transformed into a rat before disapperating so that he could sneak onto the Hogwarts grounds.  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry turned over in his sleep. He unconsciously rubbed his scar that was starting to burn.  
  
  
  
  
  
(A/N: So what did you think? It took me about 2 hours to type this up, so I would appreciate it if you would review. I hope you like it. More action an mystery is coming, and in a couple chapters...I've got one huge cliffie planned for you! lol! Please review! Thanks! *Kara*) 


	6. Love, James

(A/N: Ok, well...I was reading my story, and honestly I think it's starting to get a little dull. So, I sat down and wrote down some major events I want to put in this story...but I'm still open to suggestions. Very open! So I don't forget, I would like to thanks "Prongs" very much for letting me use his poem, "Love, James" in this story. I think it's so awesome and I know you'll love it. Other then that, I just want to say that this chapter includes one very big event, even if it's not a battle. No, no...the battle *or should I say duel* doesn't happen until the next chapter. *evil grin* Enough with my rambling! On with the story...!)  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I own a bike, a cd player, at least 40 cd's, a softball glove, um...a TV, a VCR, and a bunch of other stuff...but I don't own anything but the plot in this story. J.K Rowling owns Harry Potter and all it's characters. *scowls*  
  
  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Love, James*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Harry...Harry" came Ron's voice as he tried to shake Harry awake.  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry simply rolled over in his sleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Come on, Harry. It's the first day of school. You don't want to miss breakfast already, do you?" asked Ron.  
  
  
  
"'S time's it" Harry mumbled as he barely opened his eyes.  
  
  
  
  
  
"It's almost 8:30" he said, looking at his watch. "We've only got about a half-hour to eat. Come on, get up!" Ron commanded.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'll be up in a minute" Harry said tiredly.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh, yeah right. I've heard that before." Ron said sarcastically.  
  
  
  
Harry sat up from his pillow and blinked rapidly, trying to wake up. He pushed his un-brushed bangs out of his brilliant green eyes and finally stood up to stretch.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Right, then I'll wait for you in the common room." Ron said as he headed toward the door.  
  
  
  
Harry got dressed in his Hogwarts robes fairly slowly; having no recollection of the dream he had the night before. When he walked down to the common room to join Ron, what he saw almost had him doubled on the floor in laughter; as well as many other witnessing Gryffindors.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I knew it!" Ron yelled. "I knew they put a hex on my robes!" he shouted again. Harry grabbed his mouth and bit down hard on his tongue to keep from laughing at the site of Ron in flashing rainbow-colored robes. Ron was loudly insulting his twin brothers, who seemed to have taken no notice of this as they were also laughing to the point of tears.  
  
  
  
"I'm telling mum!" Ron yelled. While this only made most of the other Gryffindors laugh even harder, Fred and George stopped laughing immediately. Harry saw a note of triumph on Ron's face as a look of horror took a place on the twin's faces.  
  
  
  
  
  
"You can't!" pleaded Fred.  
  
  
  
"Um, how about we take this little hex off, eh Ron?" George asked. With a wave of his wand, the flashing rainbow colors melted away, and Ron's robes were the normal uniform black.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm still telling" Ron said sternly. At that moment Harry chose to step forward and lead Ron from the common room to the Great hall, where the news might not have reached the remaining Gryffindor's, or the rest of the school at that.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I knew they put a hex on them!" Ron proclaimed as he and Harry walked down to the Great Hall. "I told you, didn't I?" Ron added. "I knew they did something." he said angrily.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Erm, but you didn't know what hex they had put on them." Harry said obviously.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yeah...well" Ron said pondering his answer, "I'm still going to tell my mom!" Ron exclaimed. "I hope she sends them a howler" He added with a brightening tone.  
  
  
  
  
  
"So the entire school will know you were dressed in rainbow robes?" Harry asked skeptically.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Er, uh...what's for breakfast?" Ron asked changing the subject.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Dunno" answered Harry shortly.  
  
  
  
  
  
As they entered the Great Hall, the entire Gryffindor table stood up to applaud them in a greeting. Harry noticed, however, that their attention wasn't on him, but on Ron. The news had already reached them. Harry noticed quite a few Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs were also clapping. The Slytherins, though, looked completely bewildered. Ron blushed horribly as he sat down at the end of the table and hid his face behind a stack of muffins.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Sorry," said Hermione's voice behind them. Both Harry and Ron turned to look at the look of pity on Hermione's face. "I heard what your brothers did" she said. "I suppose the school will forget about it eventually" Hermione lied.  
  
  
  
"Look at it this way, Ron" Harry said trying to cheer Ron up. "At least the Slytherins don't know".  
  
  
  
  
  
"Not yet" Ron said bitterly.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hermione Granger" came a stern, woman's voice from the middle of the Gryffindor table. Hermione looked up and raised her hand to indicate where she was sitting. Professor McGonagall passed Hermione's schedule down the table, and continued passing out schedules.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Same thing as always" Hermione said as she looked at her schedule.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What did you expect?" Ron asked. "We take our O.W.L.'s this year".  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh yeah" said Harry as he realized this also. "I know I'm going to fail Divination. You can't fake a written test".  
  
  
  
  
  
"You're assuming its written." said Ron. "She'll probably do some nutty thing this year like always". he added.  
  
  
  
"Harry Potter" said Professor McGonagall. Harry raised his hand and she passed his schedule down the table.  
  
  
  
"Egh! Double potions and Care of Magical Creatures with the Slytherins this year." said Hermione disgustedly.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What else is new?" asked Ron. "What have we got today?" Ron asked  
  
  
  
  
  
"Charms. Then Transfiguration" answered Harry.  
  
  
  
"I've got Arithmancy first" said Hermione.  
  
  
  
"Ronald Weasley" Professor McGonagall called again.  
  
  
  
"Here" Ron yelled. Then he blushed furiously having realized he'd brought attention to himself after a few sniggers were heard. Professor McGonagall passed his schedule down the table. They ate in silence for the next 10 minutes, not wanting to anger a humiliated Ron.  
  
  
  
"Well, we better be off." said Hermione finally. "Don't want to be late for our first class". Hermione headed off to Arithmancy, while Harry and Ron took a last bite of their breakfast before leaving.  
  
  
  
  
  
Nothing much happened in charms class. All Professor Flitwick talked about was the usual rules of wand flicking and the correct pronunciation of words. Harry and Ron practiced a charm for turning things invisible, which wasn't going very well for them, or anyone else for that matter.  
  
  
  
"Today we'll be studying the procedures of transforming humans into animals. When done correctly, the person is then called an Animungus." said Professor McGonagall in transfiguration class. Harry gave Ron the slightest half glance and both of them grinned as they thought of Sirius.  
  
  
  
"Maybe this will actually be interesting" Ron whispered to Harry.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Shhhh!" said Hermione.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ron was wrong, all Professor McGonagall did was drone on about how dangerous it was to be an Animungus, and also how you always register as an Animungus no matter what the circumstances. This, she seemed to emphasize greatly on.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
************************Halloween************************  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
September and October passed fairly quickly. Harry found that History of Magic and Herbology was as boring as always, Divination as annoying, Snape's Potion class was just as intolerable and unbearable as before. And even worse this year, every time Harry was in Snape's class, his scar always got an unpleasant tingling feeling. Care of Magical creatures wasn't so bad. They were studying Talleywags (ugly green fish that deposited precious stones after every meal) and many times got to keep their prizes. Defense Against the Dark Arts was much different then last year. The real Mad-Eye Moody was teaching this class. Everyone was always given more homework, and more subjects had been covered in the past 2 months then all of last year. Harry surprisingly found the real Moody to be quite the people person, as did the rest of the class. Though he was always given homework, Harry liked this class because it was always interesting. Not long after the first day of school, it was already October 31st. Harry would have never thought that this Halloween would have been so much more significant then the others, but he was soon proven wrong.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
********************************************************  
  
  
  
  
  
"Mr. Potter!" Snape yelled as Harry's head dropped from his hand to the table making a very loud thump.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Huh? Oh, er...yes?" Harry questioned when he realized where he was. There were a few sniggers from the Slytherins at the other end of the Potions class, and Harry blushed.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I was just asking what would happen if you added a toad's liver to a sickness potion, Potter. Which you obviously know the answer to since this class bores you." Snape said coldly.  
  
  
  
  
  
Hermione's hand shot up into the air with an eager expression on her face.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I, erm..." Harry thought deeply.  
  
  
  
  
  
Hermione was on the edge of her seat, dying to say the answer.  
  
  
  
  
  
'He said it yesterday' Harry thought to himself.  
  
  
  
  
  
Hermione was now standing up, begging for Snape's attention. However, Snape's eyes were intently watching Harry venomously.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Er...it would explode?" he guessed.  
  
  
  
  
  
"It would turn purple!" Snape snapped back. "5 points from Gryffindor for your incompetence." he yelled. Malfoy and the other Slytherins got a huge kick out of this. Malfoy had been completely unbearable this year. It appeared that Harry telling him off in Diagon Alley wasn't such a great idea. Malfoy was always making comments under his breath, only to have Harry or Ron retaliate, and Snape always be there to take plenty of points from Gryffindor. Harry sunk low in his seat, and continued to listen to Snape's boring lecture.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Same difference" Ron joked out of the corner of his mouth. Harry forced a grin, and let his attention fall on his notes. Though the school hadn't forgotten about Ron's rainbow colored robes, it had long since grown old news to talk about it. Except, of course, with the Slytherins, but even then it didn't have the effect it used to. The bell finally rang and all the Gryffindors and Slytherins hurried out the dungeon door.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I can't stand him!" Harry proclaimed through gritted teeth.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Me neither, but there's not a lot we can do about it" answered Hermione.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Sure there is. But he might break the camera when the towel drops" said Ron jokingly. Harry and Hermione laughed and walked to the Gryffindor common room.  
  
  
  
  
  
A few hours later, they all made their way to the Great Hall. As they walked in, they saw pumpkins and jack-o-lanterns floating above the tables. The walls were covered in orange and black stripes. And the high table was engulfed in fake-rubber skeletons. The ceiling was bewitched, as always, to look like the sky.  
  
  
  
  
  
"So Harry...when does quidditch start?" Ron asked pleasantly.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Don't know. But I hope it starts soon." Harry answered.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I wonder where Dumbledore is today." Hermione said frowning as she looked at the high table. Both Harry and Ron looked up to see that Dumbledore was, again, not at his seat. Indeed, many times Dumbledore had been absent from meals. Everyone knew, of course, why. But every time you did see Dumbledore, he seemed to get older and more tired as the days passed.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Probably in his office" Ron answered in a would-be calm voice as he grabbed a large chicken leg from a plate.  
  
  
  
  
  
They stopped talking for a few minutes to eat the delicious home cooked food in front of them. The elderly headmaster finally walked into the Great Hall to join the students and teachers in the feast. He looked as worn out as always, with circles under his eyes. What amazed Harry was how Dumbledore never seemed to lose the twinkle in his eyes. He guessed that's why everyone wasn't petrified by Voldemort's return because they always had Dumbledore to solve their problems. Yes, indeed...as long as they had Dumbledore...there would always be hope.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Harry?" Ron asked.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Huh?" Harry asked as he was taken from his thoughts.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Nothing, it's just...you might want to wipe that piece of mashed potato from your chin." Ron answered with a swift grin.  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry blushed and wiped his chin with a napkin.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Thanks" Harry said.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What on earth were you thinking about?" Hermione asked worriedly.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh, nothing." Harry answered hastily.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Really, what were you thinking?" Hermione persisted.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Just how we're doomed without Dumbledore" Harry said soberly. Then grinning as he realized how stupid that must have sounded. Both Ron and Hermione grinned back, but Harry knew they both agreed with him.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well," said Ron as he patted his full stomach. "I guess we better go back to our dorm. It's getting kind of late. And we still need to work on some homework." he said.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yeah, your right" Harry said as he looked at his watch. It's was 15 minutes eight. The three of them stood up and stretched. Most of the students had finished and already gone back to their common rooms. As Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked out of the Great Hall and up the steps...Harry started to feel dizzy. He stumbled sideways into Ron, and then refocused his vision.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Are you ok?" Ron asked watching Harry apprehensively.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm fine" Harry lied. "I'm just really tired."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Alright then" Ron said with relief before turning back to Hermione to continue their argument on why the Chudley Cannons were still the best quidditch team.  
  
  
  
  
  
Now Harry was starting to feel very light-headed. They last thing he remembered was a shriek of alarm before everything became dark and he fell to the floor.  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry's head was hurting from a terrible headache, and it was painful to think a single thought. Finally, Harry opened his eyes and saw complete darkness.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hello?" Harry said with fear. 'Is this Voldemort that is doing this?' Harry asked himself.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I assure you, you are perfectly safe, young Potter" said a gentle woman's voice.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Who are you?" Harry said as he began to feel slightly relieved by the sound of the woman's kindness.  
  
  
  
  
  
Without warning, a beautiful song flooded into Harry's mind. A song he had heard only a few times before. Harry closed his eyes and let the song rush through his veins, into his heart and soul.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Listen with you heart, you will understand.  
  
Let the love inside you, guide you to the end  
  
Let the hope you hold inside, let you trust again  
  
  
  
Listen to your soul, it will show you truth  
  
Powers inside of you, goodness will prevail  
  
Two champions chosen, you are the heir"  
  
  
  
  
  
A women walked forward from the darkness. She smiled an ever so welcoming smile and asked:  
  
  
  
  
  
"Why are you afraid, young Potter?"  
  
  
  
"I don't know." Harry answered. "I guess because I don't know what to do. Or what will happen next."  
  
  
  
  
  
"You want to know why your life is this way." She said, reading Harry's mind.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yes." Harry admitted. "I want to know why I barely stay alive every year. I want to know why my godfather was tortured for 12 years for a crime he didn't do. And..." Harry hesitated. "I want to know why my parents died." Harry took a deep breath. Many times he had asked himself these questions, but certainly never expected an answer to them. Something about this woman made him believe that now was the only chance he had to find out.  
  
  
  
"It is your destiny, young Potter. You are meant to save the lives of millions, including your godfather. You may not believe me now, but one day...you will understand why. And you will be given a gift that only you will deserve for your selfless deeds." She smiled and asked him:  
  
  
  
  
  
"What is it you wish? An answer to another question you never thought to ask?" she asked endearingly.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What question is that?" Harry responded bewilderedly.  
  
  
  
  
  
"All you know of your parents is what you've been told. You know your mother loved you more then anything else in the world. But secretly, you wonder what your father thought of you. You wish to ask him this. For you know only he can tell you the answer." She answered.  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry was shaking. Yes, he knew his mom loved him more then anything. And always assumed his dad did too. His father had given his life so he and his mother could escape. But Harry had never thought to wonder if he was everything to his father as well. The women smiled once again. And Harry asked:  
  
  
  
  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
  
  
"I?" She answered. "I'm only a messenger. You are the Prophecy. The Pure Light. Live your life well, young Potter". She smiled gently once more, and sang the beautiful song:  
  
  
  
"Listen with you heart, you will understand.  
  
Let the love inside you, guide you to the end  
  
Let the hope you hold inside, let you trust again  
  
  
  
Listen to your soul, it will show you truth  
  
Powers inside of you, goodness will prevail  
  
Two champions chosen, you are the heir  
  
  
  
Troubled is your mind, confused you are  
  
Protector of the living, watcher of the dead  
  
Listen to these words, words your father said..."  
  
  
  
With those last words, the women faded into oblivion. Harry was all alone in the dark. Suddenly, gold writing started to make it self across the sky. Harry watched with open eyes, the message that was being written:  
  
  
  
You have been told by those who are great,  
  
That to save your life was your mother's fate.  
  
She held you close and prayed that you wouldn't die.  
  
One of the most tormenting ways to say good-bye.  
  
  
  
She was brave until the very end,  
  
A good mother, wife, and friend.  
  
She swallowed her pride and held back her fear,  
  
Voldemort's evil cackle was the last thing she could hear.  
  
  
  
I was already dead and gone,  
  
But I begged her to help you live on.  
  
That was my dying wish, the last words I said.  
  
After I screamed out, I was dead.  
  
  
  
But, there is something that weighs heavy on my mind,  
  
A truth I am not sure you will ever find.  
  
It has haunted me for 14 years,  
  
And driven me to sadness and tears.  
  
  
  
Each and every day, from above I watch you grow.  
  
I feel that there is something you must know.  
  
A mother's love is one thing that Voldemort couldn't fight.  
  
Yet, you must understand that I also loved you with all of my might.  
  
  
  
Her deep heartfelt love did indeed keep you alive,  
  
But, my courage and love also helped you to survive.  
  
I died to save the two people I loved with all my heart,  
  
You have to understand that I never wanted us to be apart.  
  
  
  
Yet, it had to happen, and I was determined to save you.  
  
I just want you to know that a father's love can count, too.  
  
If only I could say this to your face and look into your eyes,  
  
But I must continue to watch over you from above in the skies.  
  
  
  
(A/N: Again, thank you so much "Prongs" for letting me use this. I seriously suggest you all read some more of his writing. This poem was called "Love, James")  
  
  
  
Harry felt a single tear drop from his eye. Now he knew. With a final grin at the writing that began to fade slowly into its dark background, Harry woke up. Staring down at him was his Godfather and Headmaster.  
  
  
  
(A/N: Yep, no action. Told you there wouldn't be in this chapter. But beware! Next chapter...there will be a duel, Harry won't be in it. *evil grin* Lets see...hmmm...there will be quidditch. Some more freaky stuff? Definitely! For the last time, I want to thank "Prongs" for letting me use this poem. He's very good at writing both stories and poetry. I also have news on the release of book 5. 2 rumors have been started saying that the book is either going to come out before the end of this year (most people are saying July). Unfortunately, there is also a rumor that book 5 won't come out until June 2003. We shall see. Until then, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Really, this story is going to pick up. Please R/R! Thanks! *Kara*) 


	7. The Duel

(A/N: Ahhh! My favorite chapter written so far! Plenty of action, comedy, drama....and a lot of time spent typing this up! I really hope you like this one. And beware! A *HUGE* cliffie is coming up! Ttyl! Enjoy! Enough Rambling! On with the story...!)  
  
  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*The Duel*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
  
  
"Harry!" Sirius said worriedly. "Are you ok?" he asked, an evident note of fear in his voice. Sirius looked a good deal better then he had at the end of Harry's 4th year. Sirius' hair was trimmed and held into place by hair gel. His robes were also considerably nicer then before.  
  
  
  
Harry's head was killing him. He looked around the hospital wing. He saw Lupin, looking like he always did, sitting in a chair at the end of the bed, and also looking at Harry with worry on his face. Dumbeldore was also watching Harry, but with a blank face...and no twinkle in his eye. Harry turned to look out the window. It was beginning to get dark. He grabbed his forehead to stop his mind from spinning. There was a bandage over his scar.  
  
  
  
"What happened?" Harry asked weakly. He just realized how extremely tired he was. He turned to the table to put on his glasses. Sirius and Lupin turned their gaze to Dumbeldore, apparently asking the same question.  
  
  
  
"Go to sleep, Harry." Dumbledore answered gently. "We'll discuss what happened in the morning when you've had more rest." he added quietly. Harry didn't protest. He closed his eyes and felt Sirius taking off his glasses.  
  
  
  
"Pompey, please give him some dreamless sleep potion." Dumbledore asked in a barely audible whisper. But it was too late; Harry had already drifted into a peaceful sleep. Or so he thought.  
  
  
  
Harry couldn't recall what happened. He had been dreaming about something good...something wonderful. There had been so many smiling faces and laughter. But as the faces started to come into view, they faded away. Darkness again took over Harry's vision. He was standing all alone once again on a dirt path in a small village. It was late at night. The stars were gleaming down, and the full moon was shining brightly from above.  
  
  
  
BOOM!  
  
  
  
Harry whirled around to see what it was. There was a red wooden sign in front of him, with gold letters saying "Godric's Hollow". Harry's heart sank. He knew where he was. He was at his parents hiding place. And that explosion. That explosion! It was their house! His house! His parents were here...they were being attacked! They were alive! Harry took off running on the dirt road. Where had the sound come from? There! There...down the small off-road was a small cottage on fire. Harry ran as fast as he could to get there. He was sweating profusely. The sweat was running down from his forehead a burning his eyes. His chest was on fire, and the he tripped. All Harry knew was that he had to get there. He had to save them! He tripped over a branch that had appeared in the middle of the road. Harry took deep breaths, trying as best he could to catch his breath.  
  
  
  
"Don't bother, Potter. You're just going to die like your parents."  
  
  
  
It was Voldemort. Harry turned to see his awful red eyes gleaming down at him maliciously. Voldemort grinned contently and made his way to Harry's side.  
  
Harry tried to stand up.  
  
  
  
'Not Voldemort' thought Harry. 'Not now! My parents are being killed. I can save them' Harry thought desperately.  
  
  
  
Voldemort laughed. It was a horrible cold and merciless laugh that made Harry shiver to his very spine.  
  
  
  
"HARRY!" someone was yelling. It seemed to be coming from the sky itself.  
  
  
  
"Your parents died 14 years ago, Potter! And now, so shall you! Just like you should have on this night." Voldemort said looking demented, and Harry knew no one could save him. He heart ached because he knew that at this very moment, his mom was already dying to save him. Harry felt his entire world shake. Voldemort pulled out his wand and faced it directly at Harry's un-bandaged scar. Harry felt a pain in his scare so unbearable that he couldn't think. Never had he felt pain so unending and powerful. Harry grabbed his scar, praying that something would happen, but knowing it wouldn't.  
  
  
  
"Say good-bye, Potter" Voldemort said in malevolence.  
  
  
  
"No, Tom Riddle" said a familiar woman's voice. "He shall not die. Not tonight." she answered. Voldemort took his eyes off Harry to glare at her. A note of slight panic crossed his face, and he slowly took a few steps backward.  
  
  
  
"Fate shall hear of this," Voldemort answered defiantly.  
  
  
  
"Tell Fate what you wish. But for now, you will deal with me." she answered forcefully. It was the women Harry had seen only moments ago, or so it seemed. He saw her before...before his dad had told him the unanswered question. Voldemort sneered with malediction. His eyes flashed back to Harry, complete hatred filled with in both of them. Voldemort gave Harry a warning look, plainly saying 'I'll be back'. With that, Voldemort vanished from sight.  
  
  
  
Harry took his hands from his scar, and looked at the women gratefully.  
  
  
  
"Thank you" Harry said hoarsely.  
  
  
  
  
  
"You are safe now, young Potter. Know that we will meet again". She said endearingly.  
  
  
  
"Who are you?" Harry asked uncertainly.  
  
  
  
  
  
The woman smiled benevolently. "Like I said before, I'm just a messenger." she answered softly. She smiled once again, and she too vanished.  
  
  
  
Harry blinked. He was in the hospital wing again. Snuffles was at the foot of his bed and was sleeping soundly. Harry could feel himself shaking with fear. He needed to talk to someone. He shook Snuffles awake... with some difficulty. Finally, the large, black dog glanced up and immediately transformed into Harry's godfather.  
  
  
  
"Harry! I was so worried. Dumbledore said you passed out last night and your scar..." he said as the color from his face drained into a ghostly white. "Your scar...it opened up into a deep cut, and you were bleeding. Oh, Ron and Hermione we so hysterical..." Sirius chocked out. "And then a few hours ago you started shaking violently, and no matter how much I tried, I couldn't wake you up..." Sirius, himself, was in a state of caprice.  
  
  
  
"Sirius!" Harry managed to get out as Sirius took a deep breath. "I talked to my Dad, and....and" Harry paused. "Voldemort!" Harry gasped. Sirius stopped paralyzed by Harry's words.  
  
  
  
"What?" Sirius asked slowly. "You talked to your dad...and Voldemort?" Sirius looked a sickly green at these words.  
  
  
  
"Well, I didn't actually talk to my dad" Harry answered, calming down. "There was this one lady, and she like...let my Dad write me this note across the sky that told me he loved me as much as my mom did and how he wished we could be together. And then, after I went back to sleep, I was in Godric's Hollow...and I started running towards my parents hiding place. But Voldemort...he was there, and...and he tried to kill me. But the lady appeared and wouldn't let him. I..." Harry said slowly. "I think he was afraid of her, because he said something about telling 'Fate' and she said that he could tell him everything, but that I wasn't going to die." Harry took a deep breath and continued. "Well, that I wasn't going to die tonight at least". Harry finished.  
  
  
  
Sirius listened intently to every word. When Harry finished, Sirius was at a loss of words. He sat, watching Harry numbly. Finally, the color managed to come back into his face, and he said:  
  
  
  
"I think you should talk to Dumbledore." Sirius said slowly. "He'll know what's going on". Sirius looked deeply into Harry's eyes. Suddenly, he lunged for Harry and embraced him in a hug. "I'm so glad you're all right"  
  
  
  
  
  
(A/N: Ok! So I had to add *some* drama. The action will eventually come!)  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry was a little taken aback by this, and gave Sirius a pat on the back at first. But then let his arms make their way around Sirius also. After a few seconds they both let go, and backed away from each other. There was an awkward silence. Finally, Sirius broke the ice.  
  
  
  
"Let's go to Dumbledore's office. It's almost 6 in the morning. I'm sure he's up and about. The password is 'life saver'". Harry nodded his head in acknowledgement. He reached to the side table for his glasses and put them on. He dressed quickly, and both he and Snuffles walked to Dumbledore's office.  
  
  
  
"Lifesaver" Harry said to the gargoyle. The gargoyle jumped aside and let them in. They walked to the top of the stairs and knocked on the door.  
  
  
  
"Come in" was the answer. Harry opened the door and entered the office with Snuffles at his side  
  
  
  
"Good morning, Harry and Sirius. I hope you slept well" he said with a twinkle in his eye and grinned.  
  
  
  
Dumbledore's grin faded as he noticed the uncomfortable look on Harry's face. Snuffles transformed back into Harry's Godfather and mirrored the same look on Harry's face.  
  
  
  
"I see my words are false" Dumbledore said with discontent. Sirius gave Harry a half-glance, and answered for Harry.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Harry saw Voldemort". Sirius answered glumly.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I see" Dumbledore said. Harry frowned as he realized the old Headmaster's grief just increased. "Harry, could you please tell me what happened?" Dumbeldore asked quietly.  
  
  
  
Harry began to tell Dumbledore about everything; about the woman, his father's message, Godric's Hollow, and Voldemort. Dumbledore sat in his chair, hanging on to every word.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Then he said, 'Fate shall hear of this'. Voldemort actually seemed scared of her" said Harry  
  
  
  
"Indeed." said Dumbledore.  
  
  
  
"But who are they?" Sirius asked in bewilderment. Dumbledore's eyes flashed over to Harry. Then back to Sirius.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I wish I could tell you." Dumbledore answered soberly. Sirius gave him a grave expression and then turned to Harry.  
  
  
  
"So anyway..." Sirius started, feeling the unease. "Harry, are you all right?" he asked. Harry sat still for a minute, pondering his answer.  
  
  
  
"Yes," Harry said finally. "I'm fine". This was almost true. He had a lot to think about, but he *was* still alive, and that was good enough.  
  
  
  
"Do you feel you can attend classes or do you need more rest?" Dumbledore asked gently.  
  
  
  
"I can go" Harry answered. Though Harry would have usually taken the chance to get out of class as a blessing, he wanted to talk to Ron and Hermione as soon as possible. Dumbledore smiled, and the twinkle seemed to come back into his eyes.  
  
  
  
"I'm glad to hear you are all right then. If you leave now, you'll still have enough time breakfast". Dumbledore suggested. Harry now realized how hungry he was, and took the opportunity to leave. As he stood up so did, Sirius.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I would like a word with you, Sirius. If you don't mind." Dumbledore requested. Sirius glanced at Harry and smiled.  
  
  
  
"See you later then." he said to Harry. Harry nodded, and walked to the door.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*************************************************************  
  
  
  
  
  
"Your...your dad talked to you?" Hermione said in disbelief when Harry told her about the note he read across the sky.  
  
  
  
"Well, kind of." Harry answered as he took a bite out of his pancakes. "But then I woke up, and Snuffles and Lupin were there, and so was Dumbledore. But they just told me to go back to bed." Harry swallowed. "Then...I was in Godric's Hollow, my parents hiding place. And it was when Voldemort was...er..." Harry paused.  
  
  
  
"That night?" Ron guessed.  
  
  
  
"Yeah" Harry said glumly. "I tried to stop him...even though...I...I knew I couldn't" Harry said. Ron and Hermione were giving him sober looks of pity. "Then Voldemort tried to kill me, but the woman came, and she wouldn't let him. Voldemort was actually afraid of her." Harry continued.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Who was she?" Hermione asked in amazement.  
  
  
  
  
  
"When I asked, she just said she was a messenger." Harry answered. "And then Voldemort left, and the woman said I was safe and we would meet again". Harry finished.  
  
  
  
"Well, at least you're safe" said Hermione trying to cheer Harry up. Harry took another large bite of his pancakes and sighed.  
  
  
  
  
  
"We...er...better go to Divination" Ron said to Harry.  
  
  
  
  
  
"All right" Harry answered as he took one last swig of his orange juice. They all stood up, and headed to their classes. Ron and Harry went to Divination while Hermione went to ancient Runes.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Who do you suppose that woman is?" Ron said as they made their way up to the North Tower.  
  
  
  
"I don't know." said Harry. "I just wonder what it's like to live a peaceful life".  
  
  
  
This got a small laugh from Ron, and Harry grinned. He was already starting to feel better.  
  
  
  
"Maybe that woman was right" Ron said. "You might be safe for a little while at least" he added.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, but..." Harry suddenly exclaimed as he remembered the privet word Dumbledore wanted with Sirius. "Dumbledore wanted to talk to Snuffles after I left. I wonder if Dumbledore *did* know who that woman was." Harry wondered.  
  
  
  
"Hmmm..." Ron pondered. "No, no... Why would Dumbledore not tell you who she was?" he asked.  
  
  
  
"I don't know. He knew why Voldemort wanted to kill me when I was a baby, but said he couldn't tell me until I was ready" Harry answered. 'And I'm going to find out' Harry thought to himself. Ron obviously sensed this, and hastily changed the subject.  
  
  
  
"So, erm...Lupin is here?" Ron said.  
  
  
  
"Uh, oh...yeah. I didn't see him there this morning" said Harry. "In the hospital wing, I mean" he added.  
  
  
  
"Maybe we should pay him a visit" Ron suggested.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, sure" Harry agreed. "I haven't heard from him since our third year" he pointed out. They had finally reached the classroom, and pulled down the stepladder to enter. Immediately, like always, Harry felt his eyelid droop the moment he walked in. He and Ron sat on the floor together by the table in front of Lavender Brown and Pavati Patil. Ron groaned as he noticed the crystal balls that sat on their table.  
  
  
  
"Good morning" came the misty voice from behind a curtain. Professor Trelawney was making her usual dramatic entrance. Lavender and Pavati squeaked in delight. A second later, Professor Trelawney came out from behind the curtain, and glided to the front of the class.  
  
  
  
"Since we take our O.W.L's this year" she started, "I felt we should do some review over the finer points of divination. Please clear your minds, and let your inner eye look into the crystal ball. What do you see?" she asked.  
  
  
  
Harry and Ron tried to stop thinking, and they both gazed into the crystal ball. Though, neither of them could see anything.  
  
  
  
"What do you see?" Harry murmured to Ron after a minute of looking into the foggy mist.  
  
  
  
  
  
"A lot of thick air" Ron answered. "You?"  
  
  
  
"Nothing." Harry sighed. 'Okay, let go of everything you're thinking about. Let my inner eye do the work' Harry thought to himself. Still, he could see nothing. 'Like there is such a thing' he thought with frustrated. 'Alright, calm down. Just close your eyes, and mellow out. When I open them, I will finally see something in this stupid thing'. Harry closed his eyes, and let go of every thought. His mind was completely blank. All Harry could hear was the soft breathing of the people in the room, and the roaring of the fire. The thick sickening sweet smell of the incense invaded his nostrils and made him slightly dizzy as usual. He opened his eyes, and to his great amazement, something was taking form. It was a black figure. No, no...It was white...with long black hair. Harry looked closer into the crystal ball. It was an awful looking woman. She had tear-stained, red eyes from crying, mid-night black hair, and a pale-white face. It was a banshee. The woman turned to look at Harry. Tears began to stream rapidly from her eyes, and she opened her mouth. Harry knew what was coming. He tried to cover his ears, but it was too late. The woman let out an ear-splitting wail that made Harry's head ache with pain because of it. The banshee's scream stopped and another woman's yells filled his ears.  
  
  
  
"Not Harry!" the woman pleaded. "I'll do anything! Have mercy! Have mercy!" the woman kept repeating. Harry felt like his stomach was going to give out on him, and he was going to lose his rather large breakfast. It was his mother. The last words she had said, trying to convince Voldemort not to kill him.  
  
  
  
"Step aside you foolish girl" was the reply. It was Voldemort. Harry had heard these exact words 2 years before. The banshee faded into a beautiful woman with dark reddish-brown hair, she was holding a baby to her chest, trying to protect it from the other dark figure that was advancing towards them.  
  
  
  
"Please, take me!" the women pleaded. "Kill me instead" she begged. Voldemort stopped in front of her with his wand pointing straight at the women's heart. He let out a horrible cold, high-pitched laugh.  
  
  
  
"No!" Harry yelled out loud.  
  
  
  
"Harry!" Ron yelled and shook Harry to get his attention. Harry looked up into Ron's fearsome face, but hastily turned back to the crystal ball. The image of his mother and Voldemort was gone. Replaced by the same misty smoke as always.  
  
  
  
Harry turned back to face Ron, who looked like he, too, felt very sick.  
  
  
  
"Are you all right?" he asked Harry.  
  
  
  
"I...I saw her. My mother. She was trying to save me from Voldemort!" Harry chocked out. Everyone in the class gasped at the name. Harry looked around. Only now becoming aware of where he was. Finally, Professor Trelawney stepped forward, her hand over her heart.  
  
  
  
"You saw that in the crystal ball?" she asked with apprehension  
  
  
  
"Yeah..." said Harry. "I have to go!" he suddenly thought aloud. "I have to see Dumbledore." Harry stood up to leave. Ron stayed in his chair for a moment, before deciding he was also going to leave to see Dumbledore. Professor Trelawney stood still. The class sat stiffly in their seats, never saying a word.  
  
  
  
Harry and Ron ran as fast as they could to Dumbledore's office. Both were completely out o breath and sweating from head to toe before either said a word.  
  
  
  
"You....saw....your....mom?" Ron gasped as they were still running through corridors.  
  
  
  
"Yeah" chocked Harry. "And...a...banshee" he added before stopping abruptly to sit down for a moment. Ron ran a little ways past him before stopping, and walking back.  
  
  
  
"A...banshee?" Ron said tiredly. "But...you...know...what...that...means." he said.  
  
  
  
"Yeah" Harry said. "I...know". He stood back up and put his hands on his head to breathe more. He started walking to Dumbeldore's office, closely followed by Ron.  
  
  
  
"But I thought you only saw those when a family member was going to die. And your family is..." Ron trailed off.  
  
  
  
"Already dead" Harry finished as they were both catching their breath. "But I was seeing my mom die" he added.  
  
  
  
They finally reached the gargoyle, but the entrance was already open. Ron gave Harry a bewildered look, but Harry just shrugged. They walked slowly up the stairs to the Headmaster's office. About half way up, they could hear people talking.  
  
  
  
"Azkaban!" someone choked. "The Dementors..." they continued through wild gasps.  
  
  
  
Harry and Ron walked faster until they reached the office. There, standing in the middle of the room was Snape. Snape was sweating. He had apparently been running for quite some time as well. "Voldemort let them go!" He gasped out finally. Dumbledore stood up in fear.  
  
  
  
"Where are they?!" He said with overwhelming apprehension.  
  
  
  
Snape looked up into Dumbledore's eyes. Harry had never seen so much fear in someone's eyes before, and Snape answered. "They're headed to Diagon Alley. Voldemort wants to take it by surprise. Before we form formal treaties with the Giants." Snape swallowed.  
  
  
  
"All right" said Dumbledore. "Alert the Professors", Dumbledore told Snape. Snape turned abruptly and strode quickly from the room, completely ignoring Harry and Ron. Dumbledore took out his wand and strolled over to a very old painting of a man with long, dark-blond hair and blue eyes.  
  
  
  
"Ad Infinitum!" Dumbledore proclaimed. Light that seemed to be made of shimmering liquid diamonds circled itself around the picture of the man. The picture glowed a blinding white, melted into a goopy ball that then hardened. There, floating in mid-air was an oval orb that gleamed brightly and sparkled.  
  
  
  
"Order of the Phoenix!" Dumbledore yelled passionately. Harry's eyes widened. The sparkling orb flashed gold, then red, and finally green.  
  
  
  
*Pop* *Pop* *Pop* *Pop* *Pop* *Pop* *Pop* *Pop* *Pop* *Pop* *Pop* *Pop* *Pop* *Pop* *Pop* *Pop* *Pop* *Pop* *Pop* *Pop* *Pop* *Pop* *Pop* *Pop* *Pop*  
  
  
  
25 people Apperated into Dumbledore's office. Harry couldn't believe his eyes.  
  
  
  
"I thought..." Harry began hoarsely.  
  
  
  
"Me too" Ron answered.  
  
  
  
A woman that looked to be about 30-years-old stepped forward.  
  
  
  
"What is happening?" She asked urgently.  
  
  
  
Professor McGonagall, Sprout, Flickwit, Hagrid, Snuffles, Lupin, and Snape all entered the office at the same time shortly followed by Mad-eye Moody.  
  
  
  
  
  
"The Dementors have joined with Voldemort!" Dumbeldore yelled. "They are headed for Diagon Alley in an attempt to take it by surprise. We must stop them!" Dumbledore yelled for everyone to hear. "We must stop them!" Dumbledore proclaimed once more.  
  
  
  
"What are your orders?" asked another man of about 60 in an unusually calm voice.  
  
  
  
"We must go there to protect it!" Dumbledore yelled loudly. "Miss Davidson" he continued to the woman of about 30-years. "Go to the ministry and alert as many aurors as you can. Meet us there". He ordered.  
  
  
  
"Yes, sir" she answered with a bow. The woman disapperated without another word.  
  
  
  
"Professor McGonagall!" Dumbledore shouted as he turned to the head mistress. "Tell the teachers to get everyone back to their house as soon as possible. Severus" he said as he turned to look at Snape, "You know what you must do". Snape gave him a determined look, and nodded. With that, Snape disapperated out. Professor McGonagall turn abruptly to walk out of the. She spotted Ron and Harry, and he mouth fell open.  
  
  
  
"Mr. Potter, Mr.Weasley..." she started.  
  
  
  
"We just..." Ron started to say in defense.  
  
  
  
"Go separate ways to alert the school of the attack and that they students must return to their houses." she said quickly and started to run down the steps to the school.  
  
  
  
Ron and Harry looked at each other quickly. Then they, too, turned to follow her. Ron was in close pursuit of Professor McGonagall as he and Harry strode quickly down the stairs, but Harry stopped and turned back to face the door to Dumbledore's office.  
  
  
  
His thoughts turned back to his mother...screaming to save him. And all Voldemort did was laugh in her face. Maybe, just maybe he could go with the order members to kill Voldemort. Surely Voldemort wouldn't expect Dumbledore to bring Harry. He could hide behind a rock before he spotted Voldemort, and then...then Harry would kill him! Harry didn't care about what punishments he would get even just for trying...he was going to kill Voldemort if it was the last thing he did. Harry had made his decision. He started back up the stairs, and was going to demand that Dumbledore let him go, or he would find his own way there. As he entered the office once again, half the people had already gone. Everyone was apperating to Diagon Alley. The only person Harry recognized was Lupin.  
  
  
  
"Professor Lu." he started to say as he grabbed Remus's shoulder to get his attention. But the next thing Harry knew he felt his feet sink beneath the floor. A million things past Harry's view, he felt like he was made out of air. Then he was standing behind a tree, with about 100 cloaked figures (both death eaters and dementors) swarming through the streets of Diagon Alley. At least 30 people already lay dead on the ground. Remus turned to see who had grabbed his shoulder as he disapperated. His face went completely white when he realized it was Harry.  
  
  
  
"Harry!" He yelled. "What are you doing here?!" he asked in complete shock. Before Harry could answer, Lupin had grabbed Harry around the waste and forced him to the ground.  
  
  
  
"Are you out of your mind?!" Lupin asked.  
  
  
  
"I...I thought I could help. Maybe I could kill Voldemort" Harry said quietly. It had made sense 10 seconds ago. But now that Harry actually heard himself say it, it soundly completely crazy. A 15-year-old was going to kill the most powerful evil Lord that ever lived? Harry gulped. Though he knew Lupin was usually one of the nicest people you could ever hope to meet...he was currently in a state of hysteria, and didn't need to have to protect Harry as well as himself. Lupin stared at Harry with wide eyes.  
  
  
  
"You're out of your mind" Lupin finally managed to say. Harry privately agreed  
  
  
  
  
  
"HARRY!" came a furious voice behind him.  
  
  
  
Lupin looked over Harry's shoulder, and Harry turned to see Sirius looking down at him in a state of fury.  
  
  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" Sirius yelled so loudly, that a few of the phoenix members turned to look at them. One of which, was Dumbledore. Harry now saw his situation in a new light. He could be killed by Voldemort or a death eater. He could have his soul sucked out. Or he could be expelled. Harry chose expelled. But, at least he could try and plead temporary insanity.  
  
  
  
"Sir..." Harry began to say.  
  
  
  
BOOM!  
  
  
  
The tree from which he, Moony, and Sirius were hiding behind was blown into pieces by the killing curse that was shot from the wand of one of the death eaters. Sirius grabbed Harry by the scruff of his neck and threw him behind the pile of bricks that Harry assumed had once been a building. Lupin and Sirius also jumped behind the bricks.  
  
  
  
"I'm surprised to see you here, Mr. Potter" Dumbledore said in an amazingly calm voice.  
  
  
  
"I surprised too, sir" Harry admitted. 'How many times am I going to put myself in danger' thought Harry exasperatedly.  
  
  
  
A determined expression crossed Dumbledore's face, as he looked over the pile of bricks. Harry tried to sit up to see what Dumbledore was looking at, but Sirius grabbed his head and forced it down.  
  
  
  
"Let's try again, Harry" Sirius said testily. "Why are you here?"  
  
  
  
Harry gave him a guilty look, and answered:  
  
  
  
"I wanted to help"  
  
  
  
"You wanted to help" Sirius breathed in disbelief  
  
  
  
"What is Dumbledore doing?!" cried one of the order members. Sirius, Lupin, and Harry all looked over the wall to see, quite plainly, the two greatest wizards of their time circling themselves in a duel. Dumbledore and Voldemort had their wands out stretched, pointed at each other hearts.  
  
  
  
"Oh my God!" Lupin said breathlessly. Harry couldn't have said it better himself. Even the Dementors and Deatheaters stopped dead in their tracks to watch the duel. Voldemort bowed. So did Dumbledore.  
  
  
  
  
  
"AVADA KEDARA!" Voldemort cried. Dumbledore disappearated in time for the curse the go through the air striking a building in his place and destroying it immediately. Dumbledore apperated back to this spot.  
  
  
  
"Expelliarmus!" Dumbledore shouted. Voldemort tried to dodge the curse by turning, but Dumbledore had anticipated this. The charm hit Voldemort in the back, throwing him 5 feet backward on the ground. But Voldemort kept his wand.  
  
  
  
"I see the babbling old fool hasn't lost his touch!" Voldemort said coldly as he stood up.  
  
  
  
"I see you've lost yours" Dumbledore responded even more coldly.  
  
  
  
Voldemort didn't take kindly to this. He raised his wand and yelled "Crucio!" The stream of light emitted it self from Voldemort's wand. Harry wanted to scream out a warning to Dumbledore, but was speechless and rooted to the spot in fear. Dumbledore extended his wand and yelled:  
  
  
  
"Protego abeo!" just in time to deflect the curse.  
  
  
  
Voldemort again raised his wand and yelled, "STUPLIFY!" To Harry's horror, Dumbledore hit the ground with a sickening thud.  
  
  
  
"HE CHEATED!" Sirius yelled loudly along with many others. The Death eaters laughed themselves silly at this, and continued their business of shooting curses at anyone that wasn't wearing mask. Voldemort strolled causally toward Dumbledore and held out his wand.  
  
  
  
"NO!" came a low roar from where Harry was standing. Hagrid had come out from behind the large boulder he had been hiding behind and was advancing toward Voldemort. Voldemort looked up lazily and smiled horribly. He lifted his wand from Dumbledore's limp body and muttered the words:  
  
  
  
"Avada Kadavra". Harry's heart sank into his stomach at these words. Green light came from the end of Voldemort's wand, and hit Hagrid right in the heart. Hagrid fell to the ground the moment the words left Voldemort's mouth. Harry's scar exploded in pain so unbearable, he could only think one thought. Kill Voldemort.  
  
  
  
"No" Harry said in a barely audible voice. "NO!" Harry jumped from the rock, and tried to advance on Voldemort. Sirius seized Harry's arm and tried desperately to pull him back. Harry pulled with all his might to escape him, but it was no use. Harry was in a state of unlimited rage, and kicked Sirius hard in the chest, Sirius let go and grabbed his chest with shock and pain.  
  
  
  
Harry ran at Voldemort. Voldemort was shocked. Shocked that Harry was there and that he was advancing toward him without a trace of fear. Voldemort raised his wand in defense, Harry stopped only feet away from Voldemort. All the terrible things Voldemort had ever done seemed to ring in Harry's ears. Voldemort l mouth curled into a smile. Harry glared at him, for perhaps the second time in his life...he wanted to kill. To avenge his parents, Sirius' years of suffering, Hagrid, and so many more people whose lives were because of Voldemort.  
  
  
  
"A fool you are Potter! Now you will die like your arrogant father and your mudblood mother" hissed Voldemort. Voldemort raised his wand, but before he could even open his mouth, Harry heard someone cry,"Stupefy!"  
  
  
  
With a lurch sideways, Voldemort fell to the ground. Harry stared wildly around to see who had stunned Voldemort...and he saw that Dumbledore was on the ground...his wand raised a look of complete revulsion of his face.  
  
  
  
"I thought..." Harry began to say. But someone grabbed him around the waist and Harry felts his feet leave the ground once more. The feeling of being made of air as a million things passed his vision happened once again, and Harry saw that he was back in Dumbledore's office.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Harry! Don't ever do that again! Never do that again!" It was Sirius. And he seemed to be extremely angry. Harry heard the familiar pop of people apparating into the office, and once again saw all the Phoenix members at his side.  
  
  
  
"I'm so sorry, sir." someone was saying behind Harry. "He was trying to save you and Voldemort..." the man trailed off.  
  
  
  
"It's all right" came Dumbledore's sad reply. "I just wish I could have saved him. Very well, Mr. Fletcher. How many casualties?" he asked.  
  
  
  
"3 order members, and 49 bystanders. We did keep Voldemort from taking Diagon Alley" the man answered.  
  
  
  
"Yes," said Dumbledore. "But at what cost?"  
  
  
  
  
  
(A/N: *tear* well, a lot happened in this chapter, and I *did* give you fair warning of a cliffie! Don't worry, the next chapter is coming out as soon I can write it! I really really hope you enjoyed the chapter! Now, Please please please please please!!!!! Review!!!!! It would make me sooooooooooo happy! R/R! Toodles!) 


	8. The Heir of Gryffindor

(A/N: Sorry it took so long to get this out! I had to study for the end of year exams, practice softball, oh...and also think of stuff to put in this chapter! Before I forget, I would like to thank Mythflare for giving me the idea for the banshee in the last chapter! And I would also like to thank everyone who reviewed! It means a lot! Now, like I said...this chapter will have a less action. But it'll still be good...I promise! Enough babble! On with the story...!)  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* The Heir of Gryffindor *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry listened to Dumbledore. The truth hit him that Hagrid was dead. He had sacrificed himself for Dumbledore. Sirius looked at Harry.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What did you think you were doing?" Sirius asked quietly.  
  
  
  
"I don't know," Harry answered. "I just wasn't thinking. Voldemort killed Hagrid, and he was going to kill Dumbledore..."  
  
  
  
"Yes, lucky I had a good aim to revive you!" The man standing next to Dumbledore said in a cheerful voice. Dumbledore turned to Harry, and gave him a very somber look.  
  
  
  
"But you must realize..." said Dumbledore. "That it was a very foolish thing to do".  
  
  
  
"I know, sir" Harry answered quickly. "And I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..." he continued.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm not sure if it was the bravest thing I've ever known someone to do..." Dumbledore continued as though Harry had not said anything.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Or the dumbest" Sirius finished sternly. Harry felt himself go red at these words. If he had to choose, he would say that it was, indeed, the dumbest thing he had ever done.  
  
  
  
"I'm, er...sorry I kicked you." Harry mumbled sheepishly.  
  
  
  
"I think Voldemort is even more sorry!" said Mundangus Fletcher, the man standing beside Dumbledore. "I mean, you really caught him by surprise". he went on in a amused sort of tone. "I bet Voldemort would have loved to kill the leader of our little group!". Mundangus was referring to Dumbledore.  
  
  
  
"Thank you, Mr. Fletcher." said Dumbledore. "Now, if you two wouldn't mind, I would like a word with Mr. Potter". Harry felt his heart dropped into his stomach at these words.  
  
  
  
'This is it' Harry thought. 'I'm going to be expelled'. Mundangus Flecther just shrugged carelessly, and Sirius gave Harry one last glance before both of them disapparated. Harry stood still, waiting for the blow.  
  
  
  
"Sit down, Harry" Dumbledore said gently. Harry walked stiffly to the chair in front of Dumbledore's desk. His limbs felt like lead, and were much harder to move because of it. As he sat into the chair, his thoughts went back to Hagrid; wrongfully expelled in his third year, forced to become game keeper. A deep sadness filled inside Harry. The only feeling that could have matched his sadness was the worry of what was going to happen to him.  
  
  
  
"Harry," Dumbledore said as he sat down in his chair. "Do you remember at the end of your first year, when you asked me why Voldemort wanted to kill you?"  
  
  
  
Harry sat for a moment. Of course he knew he had asked himself this question, but had he actually asked Dumbledore? His first year seemed a million years ago.  
  
  
  
"I guess it's because he fell from power when he tried to kill me." Harry answered uncertainly.  
  
  
  
"You asked why he wanted to kill you in the first place. When you were a year old". Dumbledore reminded him.  
  
  
  
Harry sat still. Now he remembered. It was when he woke up in the hospital wing after he acquired the sorcerer's stone. After he had asked Dumbledore this, Dumbledore had told him that he would know when he was ready. Was he finally going to find out why? Harry stayed still, hoping his expression wasn't too expectant.  
  
  
  
"The answer to that is..." Dumbledore paused. He seemed to be pondering weather or not Harry was ready to know the answer. "Harry, you are the heir of Gryffindor".  
  
  
  
Harry's mouth dropped. Was Dumbledore crazy?  
  
  
  
"I, uh...I-I mean to say...how-what, no, c-can I?" Harry stuttered out all at once. Dumbledore looked at him, and smiled gently.  
  
  
  
"I'm afraid so, Harry." he answered.  
  
  
  
"But..." Harry said, still at a loss of words. "How?"  
  
  
  
"Remember when you pulled Godric Gryffindor's sword out of the sorting hat? That was the first step in proving yourself Gryffindor's heir. And the shield..." Dumbledore said.  
  
  
  
"How did I stop that curse from killing those people?" asked Harry wildly. He had been dying to ask Dumbledore this question for ages, but was always afraid that reminding him he had disobeyed a direct order would get him at least a detention. Not that he hadn't done it before. But now that he was probably going to be expelled anyway....  
  
  
  
"It is the second stage of proving yourself". Dumbledore answered calmly.  
  
  
  
"How many are there?" asked Harry.  
  
  
  
"Just one more. The Green Torch. It's..." Dumbledore started before Harry could ask. "A weapon created by Gryffindor almost 1,000 years ago. You see Harry; it was Salazar Slytherin's dream to become immortal, as it is also Voldemort's. Gryffindor wrote a book containing magic spells, incantations, and curses of his own invention, and hid it some where that only his heir would find. In it contained the information on how to destroy evil. Fate controls evil. And the women that you have met, she is Destiny."  
  
  
  
"But," Harry thought out loud. "What is the difference?"  
  
  
  
Dumbledore stared thoughtfully at Harry, pondering his answer. "I once heard the difference between them is that destiny is what you try to achieve your entire life, but fate is what gets in the way. I suppose that means with destiny, you have a choice. It is our choices Harry that define who we are".  
  
  
  
Harry couldn't believe the day he was having. Seeing his mother trying to save him in the crystal ball, Hagrid dying, and now...now he was the heir of Gryffindor?  
  
  
  
"I realize that this has been a lot to take in" Dumbeldore said endearingly. "But I would not tell you unless I thought you could handle it. And, there is also something else you must know."  
  
  
  
Harry looked up into Dumbledore's eyes. Not surprisingly, the usual twinkle wasn't there any more. Dumbledore stood up and began pacing the room. Harry vaguely wondered what else could there possibly be to tell.  
  
  
  
"What?" Harry asked quietly.  
  
  
  
"This may come as a surprise to you, Harry. And I must ask that you tell no one, not even Ron or Hermione this." Dumbledore said determinedly.  
  
  
  
Harry kept his gaze into Dumbledore's eyes, and nodded.  
  
  
  
"You already know that Professor Snape was acting as a spy for us, reporting Voldemorts actions to us. And you remember that your father saved Professor Snape's life in his 6th year." Harry nodded. "the reason Snape decided to act as a spy, was to alert your parents that Voldemort had discovered your family held the heir of Gryffindor, and would kill anyone to ensure that the heir would not live to fight him". Dumbledore stopped pacing and looked back into Harry's eyes. For the first time, Harry saw, not a twinkle, but a blazing fire roaring inside Dumbledore's eyes.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Sn-Snape tried to save my father?" Harry choked out.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yes, Harry". Dumbeldore said with a deep sigh.  
  
  
  
Harry felt his mouth hanging open, and quickly shut it. Dumbledore smiled gently at Harry's shock at this.  
  
  
  
"Well, he may not *seem* the most likeable person, but I assure you...his heart is in the right place." Dumbledore said.  
  
  
  
"Sir" Harry said quietly. "I'm sorry about Hagrid. I know he was a very close friend."  
  
  
  
"Thank you, Harry, but I know that he was also a good friend of yours." Dumbeldore said in a tone Harry couldn't quite place. "I suppose you should get downstairs and try to eat some dinner" Dumbledore suggested with what looked like a forced smile. Harry nodded slowly, and also decided it was time to leave.  
  
  
  
"Good night, sir" Harry said as he stood up and walked to the door.  
  
  
  
"The same to you" responded Dumbledore with a nod. "Oh, and Harry." Dumbledore added.  
  
  
  
"Yes, sir?" Harry asked in a slightly bewildered tone.  
  
  
  
"If you put yourself into danger like you did today again, you *will* be expelled". Dumbledore said sternly. Harry gulped.  
  
  
  
"Yes, sir". Harry answered with a bit of shaking in his voice.  
  
  
  
  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
  
  
  
  
"Your the Heir of Gryffindor!" Ron and Hermione chorused together loudly. Harry blushed as several heads turned to see who had shouted.  
  
  
  
"Keep it down!" Harry whispered. "Yes, that's what he told me."  
  
  
  
"Wow!" Hermione said in amazement.  
  
  
  
"Wicked!" exclaimed Ron.  
  
  
  
"Dumbledore just told you all this after he got back from the fight?" Hermione asked suspiciously.  
  
  
  
"Yeah" Harry said, trying to sound innocent. The truth was he hadn't told Ron and Hermione that he had seen the battle, or gotten into a fist fight with Voldemort for that matter. He couldn't bring himself to tell them that Hagrid had died to save Dumbledore. Harry's eyes flashed to the high table. He saw, as usual, that Dumbledore wasn't at his seat in the middle. But as Harry skimmed the rest of the table, he realized someone else wasn't there.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Where's Snape?" Harry asked out loud. Ron and Hermione glanced at the high table also, but just shrugged when they saw Snape wasn't there.  
  
  
  
"Hey", said Ron suddenly. "where's Hagrid?"  
  
  
  
Harry cast his eyes back to his food, and shrugged.  
  
  
  
"I saw Lupin and Sirius again" mumbled Harry, as he tried to change the subject.  
  
  
  
Ron prodded Harry harshly on the arm, and gestured for Harry to look over his shoulder. As Harry turned to see what Ron was pointing at, he saw Malfoy scoot away quickly to the Slytherin table. Harry's mouth dropped. Did Malfoy know that he was talking about Sirius Black...the "murderer"?  
  
  
  
"Harry," Hermione said quietly. "I think you should send a letter to warn Snuffles". Harry nodded, and got up from the table. Harry chanced a glance at Malfoy, and no saw he was now whispering excitedly to a few of the other Slytherins.  
  
  
  
Harry walked stiffly to his dormitory. How was he going to tell Sirius that he had practically told Malfoy that he knew where Sirius was after Sirius had risked it all for him 2 years ago? Harry had a sickfeeling in his stomach. After a few minutes, Harry reached the portrait hole.  
  
  
  
"Password" commanded the Fat Lady.  
  
  
  
"Swordfish" Harry said quietly. The portrait swung forward, and Harry climbed inside. Upon reaching his bed in his dormitory, Harry took out a piece of parchment and began to write.  
  
  
  
Dear Sirius,  
  
  
  
I don't know how to tell you this, but I think Malfoy knows that I know where you are. I accidentally said your name out loud with out noticing Malfoy behind me. I'm so sorry, Sirius. I trust you will take the proper precautions. Thank you for saving my life.  
  
  
  
Harry  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry skimmed the letter. He could feel his heart in his throat as he rolled it up. What would Sirius think when he read it? Harry sulked to himself as he walked up to the owlery to give to Hedwig. After the letter was tied firmly to Hedwig's leg, Harry sighed.  
  
  
  
"Find him before Fudge does". He pleaded. Hedwig hooted reassuringly and flew off out the window. Harry stood to watch for a moment, before turning back and heading down the stairs. As soon as he got through the portrait hole, he saw Ron and Hermione coming towards him.  
  
  
  
"Did you send it?" Hermione asked nervously. Harry just nodded.  
  
  
  
"It's not your fault, Harry." said Ron. "Malfoy is just a nibbly little git. Besides, you don't know he knows about Snuffles."  
  
  
  
"Sure" said Harry unconvincingly.  
  
  
  
Hermione and Ron cast looks of pity, before Hermione suddenly jumped up.  
  
  
  
"Oh! McGonagall told me to tell you that Gryffindor is supposed to have try- outs for Quidditch tomorrow night." Hermione said triumphantly, knowing this would cheer Harry up. Harry grinned weakly, and sat down in a near by arm chair. For the next hour, Harry let Ron try to bribe him into letting Ron be keeper. Finally, Ron gave up and decided it was time for bed. Harry agreed and followed him up to the dorm with a last good bye to Hermione.  
  
  
  
  
  
It had to have been about Midnight when Harry woke up. There had been a terrible clash of thunder that had stirred him awake. Harry cursed the weather for waking him, but on reflection decided it was better then another dream. Harry closed his eyes and tried to go back to sleep. But excitement for the Quidditch that was to come, apprehension for what Sirius would say when he read Harry's letter, and grief over Hagrids death kept him awake.  
  
  
  
When Harry had finally fallen asleep, he had the most peculiar dream. He was in Dumbledore's office, only it didn't look like Dumbledore's office at all. None of the pictures containing former headmaster's were on the walls, No funny instruments surrounding the room were there and not even Dumbledore's desk. But one thing Harry did notice that was familiar was there...Fawkes; except the Phoenix wasn't on a golden perch....but a gray stone that had been carved to resemble a perch. And sitting at a large wooden desk was a man writing in a large, leather bound book. Harry didn't recognize this man, but he seemed somehow important. He was a tall, muscular man with long, dark blond hair. Harry took a few steps forward to see what the man was writing and saw:  
  
  
  
"The Green Flame Torch: To stop evil from conquering the world before his due..."  
  
  
  
was written so far on the paper. 'Before his due?' Harry muttered to himself. The man continued to write.  
  
  
  
"As I fear that Slytherin has already attempted to destroy Destiny's champion by going back through the ages, I am creating this weapon. In the case that Slytherin, or his heir, will ever conquer the boundaries of time, I create this weapon. So that I, or my heir, will be able to beat evil to his destination in time..."  
  
  
  
"So the Green Torch can take you back in time" Harry murmured breathlessly. The man stood up and looked down at this book. Harry realized that the man seemed to despise this book because it meant evil was lurking in the world and yet he also seemed to cherish it, because it held hope for the good. As the man closed the book, he took his wand out of his dark, woolen robes and muttered "Surabon". A clear shield hovered over the book for a second, and then fell on top of it, and spreading itself to cover every inch of the book. Then, it slowly faded away.  
  
  
  
BOOM! Harry awoke with a start, and sat up in his bed, clutching his chest as his breathing became clam again. Harry realized there was a very rough lightning storm going on as the rain hit the windows hard and bouncing off.  
  
  
  
Harry reached over for his glasses. Harry stood up and walked over to the window to look out upon the Hogwarts grounds. Every time there was a flash of lightning, Harry could see Hagrid's hut illuminated from a distance. Harry thought about what Dumbledore had told him. How he was Gryffindor's heir. About Snape trying to save his parents. About the dream he just had, and if it were supposed to mean anything. And also about Fate and Destiny. He still didn't understand the difference, but though there obviously was one.  
  
  
  
'Fate must be evil, and Destiny must be...' Harry thought to himself. 'Well, good...if she saved me from Voldemort. I wonder how someone could go so bad, even if you are the heir of Slytherin.' His thoughts now pondered to the apparition of Tom Riddle. The memory he had meant in the Chamber of Secrets almost 3 year earlier.  
  
  
  
"The Chamber of Secrets" Harry said loudly. Harry turned abruptly from the window to see if he had woken any one. When no one stirred behind their four poster curtains, Harry relaxed and ran to his trunk. He threw open the lid and dug through all his clothes and books before finally reaching, "Hogwarts, A History". The book Hermione had given to him for his birthday. Harry flew wildly through the pages looking for the page about the Chamber of Secrets. After a few minutes of searching, he found it.  
  
  
  
  
  
The Chamber of Secrets:  
  
  
  
Believed to have been created by one of the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry founders, Salazar Slytherin (926 - 997). The rumor of such a secret chamber has been widely known to those at Hogwarts for nearly a millennium. As legend has it, only the true heir of Slytherin would be able to open the chamber. We do know, however, that the chamber was opened once in 1942. Though a few people were petrified (converted to stone), only one was killed during the time of confusion.  
  
A few facts known about the mysterious Salazar Slytherin, is that he was famous for his ability to talk to snakes (parcel tongue). In theory, Slytherin created this chamber as a secret prison for a creature of his own invention, the Basilisk (A legendary serpent that can kill with it's breath or glare). Slytherin created other creatures such as dementors, werewolves, hags, manticores, griffins, and many others. Slytherin used these creatures to build an army against the other three Hogwarts founders: Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, and Rowena Ravenclaw.  
  
  
  
Harry flipped through the pages, thirsty to find out more, but that was the only information the book held. With a bit of disappointment, Harry closed the book and threw it back in his trunk. A few more hours of tossing and turning, thinking about everything that was on his mind, Harry finally fell asleep. And an odd whisper touched his ears:  
  
  
  
"It is very hard to protect you, when you so willingly submit yourself to danger. Sleep well, young Potter".  
  
  
  
  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
  
  
  
  
"Next!" Alicia Spinnet called the next day at Quidditch try-outs.  
  
  
  
"Seamus Finnigan" said Katie in an under tone. Angelina was on her broom tossing the quaffle in different directions at the hoops to see who the best keeper was. So far 2 second years, 1 third year, and 3 forth years had tried out for Keeper. None of them looked that good, but that could have been because Harry was comparing them to Wood.  
  
  
  
Seamus mounted his broom, and rose up into the air. Angelina gave him a reassuring smile, and tossed the quaffle into the right hoop. Seamus dove for it, and missed it by inches. Alicia made a mark on her paper, and nodded for Angelina to try it again. Angelina threw the ball to the left this time. Seamus anticipated this, and knocked it from the loop with the back of his broom. Seamus smiled contently, and got back into position. Angelina got the enchanted ball, and this time faked to the left. Seamus dove left, and to his surprise, Angelina threw the ball into the right loop again and scored.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Next!" Alicia called again. "What did you think of him?" she added in a low voice.  
  
  
  
"He was okay," Katie said optimistically.  
  
  
  
"I think he could be good with a little practice". Harry said, though he knew this was an under statement.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Terrible!" said George.  
  
  
  
"Awful!" said Fred. Both of them were trying to make Ron look good. Harry had the sneaking suspicion that this was the agreement the 2 of them made with Ron in exchange for Ron's silence about the rainbow colored robes. But Harry didn't say anything, as he himself wanted Ron on the team.  
  
  
  
"Ahem", Katie said in a mock cough. "Ronald Weasley".  
  
  
  
Ron smiled broadly, and mounted the Firebolt, which he was borrowing from Harry. Angelina looked down to Fred, who, Harry guessed, she had a thing for. She winked and grabbed the quaffle tightly in her arms. Ron got into position in the middle of the 3 hoops. Angelina tossed the ball slowly towards the left hoop; Ron sped towards the ball and caught it.  
  
  
  
'This is so wrong' Harry thought to himself as he grinned up at Ron who grinned back. Angelina caught the ball again, and tossed it lazily towards the left hoop. Ron easily pointed the broom, and jetted to the quaffle. Though it was an easy catch, everyone was still so impressed with the speed of the firebolt, a few people applauded.  
  
  
  
"Ok, Angelina. Now give him a hard one!" Alicia called up to Angelina in a half stern, half playful voice. Angelina smiled sheepishly, and threw the ball as hard as she could towards the left hoop again; Ron put on a burst of speed....and knocked the quaffle away from the hoop in time.  
  
  
  
"Well, that settles it!" said George excitedly.  
  
  
  
"He's got my vote!" Fred added happily. Alicia chuckled silently to herself, and nodded in agreement. Katie simply smiled and gave Fred and George a thumbs up. Both Fred and George turned their attention to Harry. Harry grinned devilishly.  
  
  
  
"Alright" he said, trying not to sound too happy about this.  
  
  
  
"Oy, Angelina!" Fred called. "Whats your vote?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Angelina just made an "ok" sign with her hand and laughed uncontrollably as Ron tried to do a loop-to-loop in the air, and almost fell off his broom.  
  
(A/N: So how was it? I knew it had to have less action. But I can guarantee suspense in the coming chapters! What's going to happen to Sirius? What other secrets are there to be told? Will Malfoy, the little twerp, get what he deserves? Find out in the next chapter! lol! Oh, by the way. Did I mention I ran into the fence at softball practice 2 days ago? Oh yeah...now there is a triangle bruise on my nose! lol! ttyl! Please please please R/R!) 


	9. The Green Flame Torch

(A/N: Hello everyone! It's so good to be back! *ducks cups and plates thrown in her direction* I am so sorry it took me so long to update this chapter...but honestly, FanFiction.net has been down every time I attempted to upload this new chapter, and of course I had to come up with ideas. Now, I changed a few things at the end of chapter 7 because as I was re-reading "Prisoner of Azkaban" for the 5th time, I realized that the whole fist fight thing was a rip-off of J.K and also...kind of corny. So things have changed a bit. And a few things in chapter 8 have also been revised...so you might want to re-read that too. I also started another fanfic (right before FF.net went down) called "The way it should have been" and would appreciate it if you would r/r that. And for everyone that was saddened to see Hagrid die...well, no...I won't give away my cliffie! Nope! I won't do it! Enough with my mindless babble! You guys have waited long enough! On with the story...!)  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* The Green Flame Torch *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It was December 15th, and in 5 days was the first Quidditch match of the season. Alicia, the new team captain, had been working them hard. Sometimes it almost felt like Wood was still there. There were 4 practices a week, and with all the homework the teachers were piling on (for they were to take there O.W.L's in only 6 months time), Harry didn't have any time to worry about Voldemort or the Death Eaters. In Harry's opinion, with Dumbledore and all the Order members that visited Hogwarts frequently, he was safe enough.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It was the morning after Quidditch try-outs that Dumbledore had announced to the whole school at breakfast that Hagrid had been killed fightly, noblely, against Voldemort. And ever since then, Professor Grubbly-Plank, the same Professor that had been Hagrid's substitute last year after Rita Skeeter's article had been teaching them. They had learned about Manticores, Pagasus, Chimera, and Gryphons. Shortly after the battle Harry had witnessed, Professor McGonagall pulled Harry to the side after Transfiguration and said:  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Potter, that was a very dangerous thing you did coming with the Order to stop the Death eaters. In fact, it was a very dangerous thing to come in the middle of the battle the first day back from school also. What were you thinking?" she said sharply. Before Harry could even open his mouth in defense, she continued. "I want your word, Potter, that you will stay out of trouble. You will no longer leave the safety of this school except for classes. Is that understood?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yes, Professor" Harry responded heavily. Harry turned to leave the classroom when a thought suddenly struck him, and he turned slowly around. "Erm, Professor?" He said. "I thought you weren't allowed to apparate or disapparate inside Hogwarts. How were those people able to do it?" he asked, trying to sound innocently curious. Professor McGonagall cast her eyes to the door for a second to make sure no body was listening, and said in a low voice:  
  
  
  
  
  
"I suppose there is no use keeping it from you now, Potter. Not after what you've seen," she said distastefully. "Those people are part of a group solely meant for fighting the Death Eaters. And the reason they can apparate in Hogwarts is because of a powerful incantation that initiates them in the Order of the Phoenix, and only order members can apparate in Hogwarts, Potter." she finished. Harry, for some reason, wasn't really surprised by this. Perhaps it was because in his head, it seemed like the most obvious thing to do. If there is an evil lord with an army of followers...surely there would be a good person and their group of supporters to fight them. He had left the class, his head filled with questions, and Professor McGonagall frowning after him. After all, he had just found out he was the heir of his house's creator. But for some reason, rather then be scared of what this could mean...Harry was proud. Now, at least he *knew* he was a true Gryffindor.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"What time is it?" came Ron's voice. Harry was suddenly brought out of his thoughts, and looked down at his watch.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"6:16" Harry answered for what seemed the 50th time in the last 15 minutes.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yeah, you reckon we should head down to the Quidditch field and start practicing?" said Ron excitedly.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Alicia didn't call practice until 7, though. And we only have to be there 15 minutes early" said Harry, grinning at Ron's enthusiasm.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yeah, but...you know...it's never too early to get started," Ron answered promptly. Hermione tutted.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"But you haven't finished your transfiguration homework" pressed Hermione.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I have my priorities in perfect order, thank you very much" answered Ron swiftly.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Do you now?" said Hermione, a bit of sarcasm in her voice.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yes, quidditch before school work. It's the way it was meant to be!" Ron answered matter-of-factly. Hermione scowled. Harry snorted. Sensing an argument, Harry quickly intervened.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Maybe we can get there a little early," Harry said quickly.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"There you go, mate! That's the attitude you should have." Ron said happily as he got up and followed Harry to the portrait hole and down to the great hall with Hermione frowning after them.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Mental, she is!" Ron proclaimed as he and Harry passed the Great Hall. "Really, like I'd really do school work before Quidditch".  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"So that proves my theory they'll let any one on the house team, doesn't it Weasel." came Draco Malfoy's drawling voice behind Harry and Ron. "They let Potter on because he has no parents, and they let you on because you have no money. Next thing you know, Longbottom'll be joining your team...he has no brains," Malfoy sneered. Grabbe and Goyle sniggered stupidly.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"You better shut your hole, Malfoy" said Ron angrily.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"And what are you going to do, Weasel? Tell your mother on me? Why don't you use your pathetic broom stick to fly back to that shack you call a home," said Malfoy, his eyes flashing maliciously. Harry had a hold of Ron's arm to keep him from diving at Malfoy. "I've gotten a new broom stick, by the way, Weasel. A Rapidor 11, my old Nimbus 2001 just wasn't good enough any more." he said coldly, obviously pointing out that what Ron would have considered a great broom wasn't worth Malfoy's while. But, all the same, no broom ever measured up to a Firebolt.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"That's because it's cheap!" proclaimed Harry. "Like your mother!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Malfoy's eyes narrowed dangerously, and he seemed to be itching to grab his wand.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"What would you know about it, Potter? Your mudblood mother is rotting away six feet under ground, isn't she?" Malfoy spat coldly.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It was as if someone had caught Harry with a fish hook, and pulled him forward. Because when Malfoy had said that, Harry lunged forward and lifted his arm. Harry wanted nothing more then to punch Malfoy as hard as he could in the mouth, but Ron had suddenly grabbed a hold of his arm.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"He's not worth it," said Ron quietly. But his eyes were examining Grabbe and Goyle, who looked menacing. Harry lowered his arm and with one last disgusted look at Malfoy, turned and walked away.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I swear," Harry said furiously, "one day, I'm going to punch him right in the mouth!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Not before I do," muttered Ron.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Finally they had reached the Quidditch field. After a good 20 minutes of plotting ways in which to get revenge on Malfoy (which ranged from expulsion from Hogwarts to hidden beetle eggs in his pudding) Alicia came with the box containing the quidditch balls. She was shortly followed by Fred, George, Angelina, and Katie. Nothing could raise Harry's spirits more then a long, hard quidditch practice. Harry had become very good with the Wronski Feint. And Ron had been doing a surprisingly good job as Keeper. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley have given in to Ron's constant begging for a new broom, and bought him a Comet 260 as a congratulations gift.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It was about 10 o'clock when Alicia decided it was too dark to continue, and had finally decided to call it a night. She scheduled one last practice on Wednesday before the first game of the season on Saturday, which would be against Ravenclaw.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Fancy getting some food from the kitchens before we go to bed?" said Ron tiredly after they had changed into their normal robes, and were heading out of the locker room, their brooms in their hands. "I reckon Dobby is looking forward to seeing you again. We haven't seen him in a few weeks"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yeah, sure" said Harry. "But I want to put the Firebolt in my room first. Don't want to risk running into Snape and having him take my broom off of me."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Good idea!" said Ron. "Take mine too!" he added, shoving his Comet 260 into Harry's hands.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"But..." Harry began.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'll see you in the kitchens," said Ron. "Race you to the Entrance Hall!" and Ron took off at top speed before Harry could agree.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry tried to keep up as best he could, but it didn't help that he had two 5-feet long brooms in his arms. After running for a couple seconds, Ron was way in the lead and nearly to the Entrance Hall. Harry stepped on the edge of his broom and fell face forward. Panting, Harry got up and began to clean the muddy snow off of his robes.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Damn it!" he proclaimed. 'If I have to get mud on myself, why couldn't I have gotten it on my quidditch robes? They were already dirty' Harry thought angrily to himself.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
But then, as through by instinct, Harry looked up. The hair on the back of Harry's neck stood on end. And perhaps for the third time in his life, he got the feeling he was being watched. Then he saw it, a green light shining in the distance. Harry dropped the brooms, and walked toward the light. Slow at first, and then he sped up. And in no time, he was running. Running until he finally came face to flame with the green light. Harry stared at ittransfixed.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"The Green Flame T..." Harry started. And then a song filled the air. A song that could only be heard by him. The song he had only heard very few times in his life. The song of hope to him. And it said:  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Listen with you heart, you will understand.  
  
Let the love inside you, guide you to the end  
  
Let the hope you hold inside, let you trust again  
  
  
  
Listen to your soul, it will show you truth  
  
Powers inside of you, goodness will prevail  
  
Two champions chosen, you are the heir  
  
  
  
Listen to this song, you will know the way  
  
Whisper the words you've heard, you must save your life  
  
The Dark Lord has gone through time, to stop you to survive"  
  
  
  
  
  
A golden metal base appeared beneath the flame. Harry understood. The incantation Godric Gryffindor used to hide the book was the same spell that activated the Green Flame Torch. "Whisper the words you've heard..." the song had said. Harry reached out both bands and placed them around the torch. "Surabon" he muttered.  
  
  
  
  
  
Bliss. That's what he felt. His insides were melting, freezing, evaporating all at once. He was made of air, of water, of soil. He was the heavens, the oceans, and the earth. And then:  
  
  
  
  
  
*Flump*  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry rolled out of the air and onto the group. Exhaustion. That's what he felt. That's what he was feeling. A tiredness beyond that he had ever felt before. Harry tried to stand up, but he couldn't even raise his arms. It was just too much work. Harry lay there on the ground for a minute, watching his breath appear in the bitterly cold air. Harry was becoming very cold now. He managed enough strength to turn his head sideways, and saw mounds of snow all over the place.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Where am I?" Harry muttered. Hogwarts hadn't been covered in this much snow. It had been a bit chilly, but no where near as cold as this. Or snowy, for that matter.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey! 'Ose there?" came a gruff voice. Harry tired once more to raise his head, but failed and his head fell back to the ground. He could hear foot steps striding toward him.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Studen's shouldn' be out o' bed. Not during these times, see." Harry didn't move. He just lay there and closed his eyes, wanting desperately for one good nights sleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"James?" said the gruff voice. "Wha' are yeh doing outta bed at this time o' nigh'?" asked the man. And Harry realized the person was standing next to him. He opened his eyes, and almost screamed (but even his voice was too tired to do so). It was Hagrid! And he was alive. And...wait a second. Did he just call Harry, James?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Surprised not to see Sirius with yeh...." Hagrid began in a laughing voice. "Yeh alrigh'?" he asked. It apparently had just occurred to Hagrid that he had found Harry (or thought he had found James) on the ground in the snow. "It's ok, James." Hagrid said, scooping Harry easily into his arms, and carrying him off to the castle. "We'll get yeh into a nice warm bed in the hospital wing. Yeh'll be alrigh'. I'll go an' get Dumbledore, he'll know wha' ter do with yeh. I jus' wonder wha' crazy stunt you were trying ter pull this time..." Hagrid said.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Before Harry could say or do anything, he trailed to sleep. His exhaustion taking over.  
  
  
  
  
  
(A/N: Ha ha! Whoo! An interesting cliffie! Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. And I promise that I'll get the next chapter out a lot sooner then I did this chapter. Please, please, pretty please.... with fudge, nuts, sprinkles, and a cherry on top....Review! Thanks so much! ttyl! *Kara*) 


	10. Detention

(A/N: Hello every body! Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed! You are the ones that keep me writing this story! In the Author's Note at the bottom, I have given an individual thanks to my most loyal reviewers! I've spent a lot of time on this fanfic, and really hope you have enjoyed it so far, and also hope you like the rest! Anyway, I'm rambling as always! On with the story...!)  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Lets see, I haven't done one of these in a while. But you know the drill...I don't own anything in the Harry Potter universe. I do, however, own the plot of this story. :O) And besides, if I did own anything about "Harry Potter", would I really be writing fan fiction? I don't think so! *grins*  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Detention*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The Past~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Harry, though still quite tired, and in a rather grumpy mood, laid still, trying to think of what had happened.  
  
  
  
'The Torch', Harry thought to himself. 'What happened when I touched it?' Harry strained his memory trying to recall what happened. It was all a blur.  
  
  
  
"Dunno where 'e came from, Professor. He was just lying on the ground in the middle o' the night when I found 'im," Hagrid's gruff voice came into Harry's head.  
  
  
  
Harry, in spite of himself, snapped his eyes open and saw his headmaster and Hagrid, alive and well, standing at the foot of his bed in the hospital wing. Dumbledore and Hagrid were conversing in low whispers.  
  
  
  
Harry didn't move or make a sound, as he was in shock. Dumbledore, Harry noticed, didn't look as tired or weary as he usually did. In fact, Dumbledore looked exactly how Harry remembered him in his first year.  
  
  
  
Hagrid, however, was noticeably younger. There weren't any laugh lines crinkled around his eyes, or thin gray hairs among his bushy black beard or hair. Though, he did still have the moleskin overcoat.  
  
  
  
"And you have no idea who this boy is?" was Dumbledore's response. They seemed to have taken no notice that Harry was awake.  
  
  
  
"No, sir," answered Hagrid. "And he can' be James Potter, sir. I saw James Potter at breakfast an hour ago. He should be in potions righ' now..."  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
"3...2...1," Sirius Black muttered.  
  
  
  
BOOM!  
  
  
  
  
  
Potion exploded out of Severus Snape's cauldron, all over himself and his buddies, Antonin Dolohov, Evan Rosier, and Thomas Travers. Snape, who was a younger version of the shoulder-length greasy haired, miserable git that Harry knew, jumped into the air in surprise and agony. James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew all burst out laughing.  
  
  
  
"Tha...that...d-dungbomb," James Potter choked out, "was d-dead on!"  
  
  
  
"Yeah," Sirius replied, laughing. "Great aim, Prongs!"  
  
  
  
Snape and his goonies began to whimper in pain. Their skin had started to peel and turned a sickly green. The Slytherins were in disarray, while the Gryffindors sniggered and laughed.  
  
  
  
Professor Posden, the potions Master, a rather short, slightly chubby man with ghost white hair, reaching the end of his years, snapped his head up from his desk. It only took one glance at Snape and company to realize what had happened and who had caused it. Professor Posden slowly turned his gaze to the ring leaders of the marauders, James Potter and Sirius Black.  
  
  
  
James and Sirius immediately stopped laughing as those cold, hard brown eyes met their eyes. Though Professor Posden had a kind face (which somehow reminded the marauders of Santa Clause) he was very strict about following the rules, and gave terrible punishments to those who broke them, especially this degree of disobedience.  
  
  
  
"Which one of you did it?" Professor Posden asked simply. This, of course, was something the marauders took turns doing at least once every 3 months. No one made a sound. "Ah, I see. Well, let me think. I believe you, Mr. Black, threw a dungbomb in Mr. Snape's cauldron on the first day of school. And you, Mr. Potter, threw another in Mr. Snape's cauldron after Halloween...so that would leave Mr. Lupin and Mr. Pettigrew due for a turn."  
  
  
  
"It wasn't Mo--Remus, Professor," Sirius blurted out before he could stop himself. Remus shifted uncomfortably in his seat.  
  
  
  
"Oh, then it was Mr. Pettigrew..." Professor Posden started as he got up from his seat and walked over towards the marauder's table.  
  
  
  
"It was James and Sirius!" Peter said quickly. James and Sirius had expected this. Peter was a nice kid, but not that bright. And he would never take the fall for anyone, though Sirius, James, and Remus had done it many times for him.  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The Present~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
Dumbledore paced his office. He had had Madam Hooch supervise all the quidditch practices. How? *How* did Harry disappear?  
  
  
  
According to Madam Hooch she had been watching Harry and Ron running from the stadium, and then she went back inside the locker room to put her broom in the broom cup board. When she came out 10 seconds later, he was gone. She had, of course, assumed he'd gone inside the castle.  
  
  
  
How in the world could Harry get away from the castle so quickly? The gates were 100 feet away? And Harry's and Ron's brooms were found on the ground that morning when the third year Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws went to Herbology. Harry couldn't have flown away. Of course he couldn't have, that was foolish to think. And the most likely explanation of what had happened was the one Dumbledore feared most. Voldemort had finally managed to abduct Harry. Or...just maybe....the Green Flame Torch...no, no...Harry wasn't ready for it...yet...  
  
  
  
Dumbledore sat down in his chair and began to rub his temple. He had called Hermione and Ron to his office, they would be arriving shortly. What would they think? What would Sirius think? Harry was basically the only person Sirius cared about. Dumbledore sighed, some how he was going to find where Harry had gone, and would do anything to save him. Harry was their last hope against Voldemort. Without him, all was lost.  
  
  
  
  
  
*Knock*Knock*  
  
  
  
"Please enter," Dumbledore answered.  
  
  
  
The door peaked open, and Ron and Hermione walked into the room. They both looked worried, and bewildered.  
  
  
  
"Sir, is this about Harry?" Ron asked the second he was in the door. "Because I was racing him, sir, last night, and...er...we were going to the kitchens, but Harry didn't show up, sir. I thought he had gone straight to bed, but when I woke up, he wasn't in the dorm..." Ron trailed off. How was he to explain that he had left his best friend behind on Hogwarts grounds late at night when he knew You-Know-Who was after Harry?  
  
  
  
"Yes, this is about Harry," Dumbledore said heavily. "And let me assure you, this is absolutely not your fault."  
  
  
  
Hermione and Ron looked anxious about what Dumbledore was about to say.  
  
  
  
Dumbledore looked straight into both their faces; his blue eyes were over bright. Finally, he said, "Harry is missing".  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The Past~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
"Dentention! And 20 points from Gryffindor....for the both of you!" Professor McGonagall shrieked 10 minutes later.  
  
  
  
"40 points?!" Sirius said in disbelief.  
  
  
  
"It was only 25 last time!" James said in alarm.  
  
  
  
"Be glad it isn't more!" McGonagall snapped. "Mr. Black shall clean the bed pans in the Hospital wing without magic. And you, Mr. Potter, will scrub all the trophies..."  
  
  
  
"But I did that last week," James mumbled unhappily.  
  
  
  
"And a cruel joke it was to turn Mr. Snape's homework invisible!" McGonagall shouted.  
  
  
  
James and Sirius snorted with laughter.  
  
  
  
"It's attitude's like that that will get you detention for the rest of 1970 and into 1971!" Professor McGonagall said dangerously.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
"Miserable old bat," Sirius muttered to James as they left Professor McGonagall's office.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Could have been worse, I suppose she only took away more points because we go on Christmas break the 21st," James said.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yeah, only 5 more days and I'm out of this place," said Sirius, who wasn't looking forward to cleaning sick people's 'presents' out of their bed pans.  
  
  
  
  
  
James frowned. No way was washing an already cleaned trophy as bad as washing a very nasty bed pan.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
"James Potter?!" Harry gasped. Dumbledore and Hagrid turned to look at him.  
  
  
  
"You know Mr. Potter?" asked Dumbledore. Though he didn't look as if he were very surprised.  
  
  
  
Harry gave Hagrid a strange look; partly because the Hagrid of the future had been dead for nearly 2 months, and also because he wasn't sure where...or rather, when he was.  
  
  
  
"Yeah," Harry answered slowly turning his gaze to Dumbledore. "What is the date?"  
  
  
  
"It is December the seventeenth" Dumbledore answered, but he doubted that was the date Harry wanted.  
  
  
  
"What year?" Harry asked urgently. Dumbledore gave Harry a piercing look, and Harry felt again that Dumbledore was looking into his mind.  
  
  
  
"Hagrid," Dumbledore said, turning to look at Hagrid. "Would you mind if I had a word with our mystery visitor?"  
  
  
  
"Not at all, sir" replied Hagrid. And with one last curious glance at Harry, Hagrid turned and left the hospital wing.  
  
  
  
"So, might I first ask you your name?" Dumbledore said, as he peered down at Harry with twinkling eyes.  
  
  
  
Harry hesitated. "Harry," he answered.  
  
  
  
"Just Harry?" Dumbledore questioned, raising his eyebrows ever so slightly.  
  
  
  
'How much should I tell him?' Harry thought. And again his mind asked what the date was.  
  
  
  
"What year is it?" Harry asked once more.  
  
  
  
"1970, but I suppose this comes as news to you" Dumbledore answered.  
  
  
  
"1970," Harry breathed. He had gone 24 years back in time.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What is your last name?" Dumbledore asked gently.  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry looked up into Dumbledore's eyes once again, and vaguely thought how unusual the twinkle was. If Harry ever wanted to get back home, Dumbledore was the person to do it. Harry had to tell him who he was and how he had come to be here, but he couldn't give away too much. Not yet, not until he had time to think it over.  
  
  
  
"Potter," Harry answered. "My name is Harry Potter."  
  
  
  
"May I ask how you came to be here?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
  
  
Harry thought for a moment. To be honest, he really couldn't answer the question himself. Hermione's words, when they went back 3 hours in time in his third year, seemed to fill Harry's mind. 'We must not be seen.' she had said. 'Wizards have died trying to change the past. Even ended up killing their past or future selves by accident'. But if the year really was 1970, Harry wouldn't be born for another 10 years. If Harry changed the time-line he might not even be born. He had to be careful what he said, Harry thought.  
  
  
  
"I was racing my friend, Ron, to the entrance hall after Quidditch practice. Then I fell, and saw this green light...I think it was the Green Flame Torch. I ran over to it, and as soon as I touched it...er..." Harry couldn't explain anything after that. "It was 1994 then, so I...I guess..." Harry's throat seemed to tight to continue.  
  
  
  
"Indeed," said Dumbledore and a sudden look of understanding crossed his face. "Well, it looks like you'll be here for a little while, Mr. Potter. How about I have the house elves bring up your lunch, and then I'll have Madam Pomphrey give you some sleeping potion..."  
  
  
  
"Sleeping potion?" Harry asked nervously.  
  
  
  
"Yes," said Dumbledore, smiling. "You'll need to be well rested for tomorrow. I assume you'll want to continue your education. Speaking of which, what house were you in and also, what classes did you take?" Dumbledore said, in a business like fashion.  
  
  
  
"Er...I'm a 5th year Gryffindor, and I took 'Care of Magical Creatures' and 'Divination'," as Harry said this, he suddenly wondered if Professor Trelawney taught Divination yet. She was fairly old, of course. And Harry would like nothing more then to give up Divination, if it weren't for O.W.L's.  
  
  
  
"I shall see if we can't find someone for you to share books with temporarily, and also to place an extra bed in the dormitory in which you'll be sleeping," Dumbledore said as he stood up to leave the hospital wing, but he suddenly turned and looked at Harry with an amused expression. "I'm sure you'll like your dorm-mates. Quite the active bunch, they are," with one last twinkling look at Harry, Dumbledore left the hospital wing.  
  
  
  
  
  
It had been less then 5 minutes after Dumbledore left that 4 house elves came bustling into the hospital wing carrying a tray of sausage and eggs, with a small bowl containing three scoops of chocolate, strawberry, and vanilla ice cream. An odd combination of food, Harry thought. Almost immediately after Harry had eaten the last spoonful of ice cream, Madam Pomphrey, looking much like her future self, came out of her office, the goblet in her hand already full with a steaming, periwinkle potion. Harry had only drunk a gulp full when his eye lids began to droop.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
"When did you have to serve your detention?" Remus asked once James and Sirius sat down at the table.  
  
  
  
"Tonight," James grumbled as he ate a large spoon full of seemingly innocent chili, and then spat it back onto his plate.  
  
  
  
"Spicy?" Peter asked  
  
  
  
"No, not at all!" James answered sarcastically. "Smoke always comes out my ears!"  
  
  
  
"You wouldn't believe what McGonagall said to us!" Sirius said through a mouthful of chicken. Sirius swallowed and then made his voice shrill, and stern, "How do you manage to cause so much trouble in one day?"  
  
  
  
"We get there early!" James answered promptly. This made everyone give a small laugh.  
  
  
  
"It's almost one o'clock. We should leave now if we ever expect to make it to Herbology on time," said Remus.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
A blinding green light flashed across Harry's vision. It was starting to get dark, and Harry stood in the middle of the road watching muggles run for their lives away from Death Eaters who were throwing all the unforgivable curses at them, and laughing merrily about it. Some tried to hid behind the small houses that stood along the road, others tried to run down surrounding streets, trying to place as much distance as they could between the Death Eaters and themselves. But nobody made it. Harry watched as people were forced to do terrible, sickening things. People were withering in pain on the ground.  
  
  
  
Harry tried to shout out, but no sound came from his mouth. He tried to throw himself in front of the Avada Kedavra curse that was being administered on a muggle, but it passed through him. Harry even tried punching a Death Eater, but with no success. And to make matters a hundred times worse, three giants, 20 feet tall and 10 feet around, would pick up muggles and crush them, or eat them alive. Nothing Harry did could stop them. Harry sunk down to his knees as he watched dozens of Muggles dying or being tortured. Nothing he did seemed to make any difference, and it made Harry feel even worse knowing no matter what, they were going to die unless someone came. And come, they did:  
  
  
  
  
  
Apparating in the shadows, Harry recognized a select few people. They were the Order of the Phoenix members Harry had apparated to Diagon Alley with 2 months ago to protect it from the Death Eaters. He recognized Mundungus Fletcher, and...Wait a second! Was that Mrs. Figg? Harry didn't have much time to dwell on this wondering, as he suddenly saw Dumbledore apparate at her side. At least 50 other people (Harry assumed that they were a mix of order members and Aurors) were throwing any curse they could think of to stop the Death Eaters or Giants. Dumbledore raised his wand and seem to favor throwing the stunning curse mostly. Once he threw out the circle of white flames Harry had seen him do when the Death Eaters attacked Hogwarts on the first day back. A few Death Eaters threw a huge ball of silver at a group of order members/aurors. Some apparated out, others laid completely still, and Harry suspected the worse. Harry watched the curses thrown for only 2 minutes, until the Death Eaters decided they had had their fun, and apparated without another word, and the Giants quickly ran off into the hilly mountains.  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry stood there watching Dumbledore and the rest of the people run out into the street, still paying him no attention. A feeling of some contentment that the Death Eaters had been stopped filled inside Harry. But it didn't over power the sadness Harry felt as he looked at the 100 or more muggles that lay in the street and on the sidewalk, surrounded by the ruins of buildings, either dead or injured badly.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
"Wow, Prongs! I mean....he really does look like you. Like a twin brother or something," came Sirius's voice. Harry stirred in his bed, but he didn't dare open his eyes. He had already seen enough to last him tonight.  
  
  
  
"I know, it feels really creepy," James replied. "You were right. This was worth risking another detention to see this. I wonder who this kid is anyway..."  
  
  
  
"Yeah, and that cool scar he has on his forehead. I wonder how he got that..." Sirius replied.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(A/N: So what did you think? Good enough? Oh, believe me...It gets better! Of course, I had to have some action! I hope you liked it, and please please please review! It honestly took me about 4 hours to type this all up. Oh, by the way, there is a reason why no one remembers Harry visiting the past....but you don't find out why until the end. :O) Anyway, down below is my personal thanks to my most loyal reviewers! Ttyl! Please Review!)  
  
  
  
First and foremost, to Elliy2000: Thank you so much! You are my most loyal reviewer! You have read and reviewed every chapter of every story I've written as soon as I've posted it. Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!  
  
  
  
To Snuzzie: Thank you so much for encouraging me to continue this fanfic. I had every intention of giving this fanfic up after chapter 8 b/c people stopped reviewing. But it was your support that made me keep posting new chapters! Thanks!  
  
  
  
LittleEar's_BigEar's sis: My first reviewer ever! It thrills me to death that you still come back and review from time to time! Your one of the people that keeps me going! Thanks so much!  
  
RahneSong: Another one of my first reviewers who still comes to read my fanfic! And also my first flamer! lol! Thank you!  
  
Pickle50991 (a.k.a: Mellisa): Thanks for liking my fic! You have no idea how much your compliments, and others support, make me feel good no matter what mood I'm in. And also sorry that I couldn't do the Divination class anymore.  
  
Princess Kattera: Thank you! You are a classic reviewer, and always faithful and loving of my work! It means alot to me, especially after all the hours I have, and will, put into this fanfic!  
  
Leeva and Heather Elm: To both of you, my deepest thanks!  
  
Mandy (a.k.a: UnicornWhipser) and Mythflare (a.k.a Hailey): The both of you are awesome, thank you so much for reviewing and liking my story.  
  
Nuts: What can I say? Sometimes your reviews sorta scare me, but I love them all the same! Thank you very much! I can't get over the idea that anyone could like *my* writing so much!  
  
And to the rest of you who have reviewed my story: HPfan1750, Erica, Joanna, Gina87, Dru, Lilah.Morgan, BethW, Beth from ravenclaw, Kayla, Artemis fire mage of Golin, Tammi, Prongsjr, Vyingquill, Prongs, fatcat, Ron Winz, Allison, Dreamer4, Lily, Franck, DaughterOfTheDawn, Courtney, TwiggySC, and to everyone else who reviews in the future....believe me, you all have no idea how much I love reviews! Thank you all so very much! I love everyone of you! ttyl! *Kara* 


	11. Wonderings

(A/N: Hello everyone! I am so pleased with the number of reviews I got! When I started this fanfic, I was hoping beyond hope to get at least 100 reviews, and I'm almost there! Thank you all! Sorry these chapters take so long to get out, but if it's any consolation, I've been waiting 4 months for a few authors to update their fanfics. :O) It may, however, take even longer to get chapters out once school starts again on August 27th. :O( I'm not sure if any of you saw it, but in the bottom Author's note in the last chapter, I told you all there is a good reason why Dumbledore, Sirius, Lupin, etc. don't remember Harry going back in time. You'll find out at the end of this fanfic. :O) Anyway, I'm rambling as always. Some things about my fanfic have confused you, so at the bottom, I've answered some of you questions. Please R/R, and enjoy! Enough with my mindless babble! On with the story...!)  
  
  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Wonderings *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry opened his eyes, and nearly choked at what he saw. James and Sirius were at his bed side. Sirius was leaning over him, examining his scar. When Harry opened his eyes, Sirius jumped back in surprise.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh, er...sorry about that," Sirius murmured quickly.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry wasn't paying attention. His eyes were locked on his father. James stared back, giving Harry an odd look. As if not to trust what his eyes were seeing. Harry (though he didn't realize it) also had this look on his face. Sirius looked from James to Harry and back again.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Er....well, hello. My name is Sirius Black and this is James Potter" Sirius said, pointing to James with an awkward smile. James face loosened and he suddenly grinned.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Great," said James. "A stunt double". An expression of realization crossed Sirius's face.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yeah..." said Sirius interestedly."Imagine the pranks we could play..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"What is your name?" James asked, a dreamy expression crossing his face at all the tricks he could play on Snape and get away with.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Harry." Harry thought that it would be best that he not give his last name.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*Crash!*  
  
  
  
  
  
The door of the hospital wing flew open. And Dumbledore, followed by Madam Pomphrey came jogging into the room, closely followed by five people on stretchers; two people were completely covered by white blankets.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Mr. Potter! Mr. Black! What are you two doing here?!" shrieked Madam Pomphrey when she saw them.  
  
  
  
  
  
"We..." James began.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Return to your common rooms immediately!" she snapped.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
James and Sirius looked at each other, and then slowly walked towards the door. Sirius and James were watching Dumbledore and Madam Pomphrey loading stretchers onto the beds across the wing. James eyes flew to Harry as the door shut behind them.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry's eyes lingered on the door for a few moments, as Dumbledore and Madam Pomphrey began administrating shots and casting spells over the bodies. Finally Harry heard Madam Pomphrey say, with deep regret. "It's too late. They're gone"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The Present ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
It was past Midnight. Ron lay in his bed, his eyes wide open. 'It's all my fault', Ron thought to himself. 'Why did I leave him behind?'  
  
  
  
  
  
Ron had been wondering this all day. When Dumbledore told him and Hermione Harry was missing, Ron got a sick feeling in his stomach. Something wasn't right. First he had lost Hagrid, and now his best friend. It was too much! Ron didn't know if he was in denial or if it was something else...but he couldn't believe Harry was dead. Not yet...  
  
  
  
  
  
On the other side of Gryffindor Tower, Hermione was thinking the same thoughts. Harry couldn't be dead...not after everything he lived through. Her eyes were sore and red from crying.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ron and Hermione didn't know it, but almost everyone in Hogwarts was still awake that night. Dumbledore had informed the teachers, and of course the rumor that Harry had been captured by Voldemort had run through the school like wild fire in a forest...greatly helped by the Slytherins. Ron and Hermione rolled over once again in their beds, trying to get to sleep. Pavati, Lavender, Seamus, Dean, and Neville were also still lying awake in their beds. Had the Boy Who Lived actually died?  
  
  
  
  
  
Ginny laid in her bed. She, like Hermione, was also crying, but much louder. Her dorm mates didn't mind. It was what they wanted to do. Their hope, their hero, was gone. And no one knew if he would ever come back.  
  
  
  
  
  
Professor McGonagall was grading papers, doing anything to keep her mind off of Voldemort. Many of the other teachers were also doing this, or something like this....like making teaching plans for the next week.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Snape was also awake. He had taken refuge in trying to perfect a pain- numbing potion. He knew he would need it. Lord Voldemort didn't trust him, and was quite keen to put him under the cruciatus curse when ever he didn't produce. Snape didn't like the dratted boy anyway, an arrogant fool like his father. The only reason he put up with Potter was because he knew very well his importance to the downfall of Voldemort. He also knew, however, Harry's past. He had always been convinced Potter got all the luck. It was stupidity, not bravery. Except, perhaps, at the end of the Triwizard Tournament....  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Snape scowled. He disliked Harry, goodness yes...he would always dislike Harry very much. But he never thought Harry, nor even James, deserved to die. Potter knew that he, Severus Snape, had saved him from falling off his broom four years ago. Did he thank him? No....he just continued to get all the praise. Well, good ridance! He had paid his due...he no longer owed James Potter his life.  
  
  
  
  
  
Draco Malfoy was sound asleep. A pleasant smile fitted across his face. He hadn't been in this good a mood since he found out the Dark Lord had risen again. He was certainly pleased to hear the Ministry wasn't going to do anything to stop the Dark order from raising...the fools! The Dementors had been good allies with his future Master. When he, Draco, was old enough...he was guaranteed a spot in Voldemort's inner circle. He would serve his Master well. Now that the big oaf, Hagrid, was dead, some of the giants had begun to join their side. That french cow couldn't keep them all from joining the dark order forever. Voldemort would have ruled the entire world by now, probably, if it hadn't been for that old fool, Dumbledore. And worse, the person Draco hated more then any other, Potter....Harry Potter had delayed the dark order for 13 years. Well, now he would pay. Draco had made a mental note before falling off into a slumber to send an owl to his father the next morning to check to see if all had gone to plan. It wouldn't be long now....  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Dumbledore sat in his office, pouring over a pile of books on his desk. Looking for something, any thing, that would help him find Harry. It looked like another long night. A few hours ago, he had sent out 3 owls with messages. One owl to Mundungus Fletcher to come and discuss what they were going to do to find Harry.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
He also sent one to Arabella Figg. She had been watching Harry for more then 14 years, though she certainly didn't appreciate having to live like a muggle....but she was comforted by her cats. He had put her there to guard Harry in case any Death Eater, or Lord Voldemort himself, was to turn up at Privet Drive. Indeed, Arabella had spotted one person of magical blood (by a track-o-meter set to identify any magical creature or person that came with in 50 yards of the Dursley's house) standing outside number Four Privet Drive trying to break through the protections two summers ago...after the Quidditch World Cup. No doubt, it was Wormtail or Barty Crouch Jr.  
  
  
  
  
  
He had sent the last owl to Sirius and Remus. He didn't want to tell them, especially Sirius, that Harry was missing in a letter. He proposed that they send him a letter confirming a date when they could meet to talk personally.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
At the moment, Remus was reading the Daily Prophet as he sat by a small, but strong fire in his small, shabby house. Sirius was asleep on the slim padded wooden couch. Sirius rolled over in his sleep, and fell off the couch and landed, quite painfully on the floor.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sirius moaned, as he tried to get back up, rubbing his head. Remus looked over at Sirius, and smiled.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Having trouble sleeping?" He asked.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sirius looked at him. Remus noticed Sirius was trying giving him a sarcastic look through sleepy eyes.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Some friend you are. Why didn't you tell me I'm in danger of head damage if I move" Sirius snapped in a grumpy mood. Remus only smiled.  
  
  
  
  
  
"So it's better that I tell you, instead of telling on you?" Remus answered.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What are you on about?" Sirius asked, rubbing his eyes from the fire light.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I was just reminiscing about the time you told James that I kissed Lily....when I would never..." Remus began.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh, it was an April fool's joke. I would never really have told on you or James..." Sirius said laughing.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ah...so that's how James got detention back in third year," said Remus.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sirius stood and thought for a moment, and then he remembered the time he told McGonagall how James had put super glue on the toilet seats of the girls bathroom. Sirius laughed.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh, yeah...now I remember. A good trick, if I may say so myself," Sirius said grinning. Remus raised an eyebrow, and continued to read the daily prophet. There was a tap at the window, and Sirius saw a large barn owl on the window sill, carrying a letter.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The Past ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
"Why were you in the hospital wing?" Moony asked.  
  
  
  
  
  
"We told you!" James exclaimed. "There was this one kid there, Harry, who looked exactly like me!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"I don't believe you," Moony answered. "Like in first year! It's like the time you told me Padfoot had another head under his arm..."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh, but we had just met you!" Sirius said, hiding a smile. "We didn't think you'd believe it. Well, Wormtail did...which was kind of sick really..."  
  
  
  
  
  
"How could he look like you, Prongs? Unless he was related..." said Peter.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yeah!" said Sirius, jumping up.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Maybe he is a cousin or distant relative," suggested Moony.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I got it!" said Sirius excitedly. James, Remus, and Peter gave him a strange look. "Maybe he was an evil twin that your parents shipped away when you two were babies..."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Prongs was the good twin?" Peter questioned. James grinned...it was a little far-fetched.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh...yeah" Siriues said with consideration. "Well, maybe when Prongs found out he was being shipped away; he acted like the good twin and framed Harry!" Sirius said with triumph.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yeah, maybe" James said, sniggering with the others. "Or it could just be a coincidence."  
  
  
  
  
  
"I suppose we all have a look-a-like out there," said Remus thoughtfully.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yeah, I guess so," said James turning away to look out the window. "But still," he murmured to himself. "Like this?"  
  
  
  
  
  
(A/N: Another chapter complete! I hope you guys liked it! There will be an action scene in the next chapter, of course. :O) It took me about 3 hours to type this up, so please review! I really would appriciate it! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review! Thanks! Now down below is an answer to some of your questions! ttyl! *Kara*)  
  
  
  
  
  
To you all who reviewed: Thank you, first of all! I love it when someone says they feel like they're reading the real 5th book. I do realize that there are some 'out of character' and/or corny parts....like "Love, James" perhaps....I mean, I know that James wouldn't rhyme if he did get to write a message to Harry....but it's just a poem I thought was cool and I wanted to share it with you. :O) Anyway, now to really answer your questions!  
  
  
  
  
  
BethW: Bringing Hagrid back to life? Well, Harry is in the past...and I will say that something is going to change, for better and worse. But some things are just inevitable, and Harry must remember not to mess with the time-line. You'll find out at the end of this fanfic. :O)  
  
  
  
Mellisa (a.k.a Picle50991): Killing Harry off? What if Harry is never born? *evil grin* The soul purpose of Harry going back in time is to save Lily and James from Voldemort. So, I can't really answer that...Sorry! But I will say that some people *had* to die eventually...and some others deaths weren't as important to Harry's destiny.  
  
  
  
Princess Kattera: Harry, Ron, and Hermione were very upset about Hagrid's death. But they are more or less still in a state of denial. A part of them doesn't want to believe that Hagrid (or Harry) is dead. No, obviously...James and Sirius have discovered Harry, so it would be pointless to change his looks. Though, I'm sure you'll find some stories where the author transfers Harry into a super model. *shakes her head* Not me...no way...!  
  
  
  
  
  
Snuzzie: Harry went back in time to save people, yes...but when Harry goes back to his original time (the present)...some people will still be dead, while others....ahem, anyway...I'll try to work on the dramatic scenes some more. I wasn't sure if you guys liked drama as much as action. So I kept it to a minimum.  
  
  
  
  
  
Mandy (a.k.a: Unicorn66x): Yes, Dumbledore believes Harry went back in time. Dumbledore knows (both in the present and past) that only the heir of Gryffindor can activate the Green Flame Torch when it is time. The Dumbledore of the present doesn't think Harry is ready. The Dumbledore of the past realizes that Harry is the heir of Gryffindor...and was, obviously, ready to time travel. That's the 'sudden look of understanding' that presses Dumbledore's face. :O)  
  
  
  
  
  
Joanna: Harry went back in time to save Lily and James from Voldemort's wrath, though Harry doesn't realize this yet. But Harry can't tell Dumbledore who his parents are. Harry just wants to get back to his own time, before he messes up the time line. And I am afraid that the rumor of book 5 coming out in June,2003 looks to be true. A British radio station announced that the release date was June 3rd, 2003. So consider that official until told other wise. *grins*  
  
  
  
  
  
Nuts: You're reviews don't scare me. I love reading reviews from you, and the rest of my loyal readers!  
  
  
  
  
  
Erica: I am so sorry these chapters come out so slow! I can relate...believe me! I will make my best efforts to get more chapters out sooner...but beware...it could take 2-3 weeks for a chapter to come out once school starts again. *scowls*  
  
  
  
  
  
Eilly: No, Dumbledore doesn't remember Harry...and you'll find out why at the end of this fanfic. I will say that Harry will be the only one who remembers he went back. *grins* But that's all I'm saying! I've already given away too much! Ttyl! 


	12. The Discovery

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* The Discovery *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The Present ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Dear Mr. Lupin and Mr. Black," Sirius read out loud. "Due to matters deeply concerning the Order, I think it wise if you would both meet me for a private meeting at the school. Please send confirmation to acknowledgement of this letter at your earliest convenience. Thank you for you time. Yours Sincerely, Albus Dumbledore."  
  
  
  
"I wonder why he wants to see us personally and what is up with formality?," said Remus as he looked up from the paper.  
  
  
  
Sirius was wondering the same thing. As always, he questioned if Harry was all right. 'Malfoy heard me say your name' Sirius thought to himself. That's what Harry had written in that letter 2 months ago. Perhaps it was a bit pre-mature to worry about that. After all, Malfoy had no proof Harry knew anything. However, the more Sirius thought about it...the more anxious he got. It was his fault if anything happened to Harry because of him.  
  
  
  
"I want to see him right now," Sirius immediately said. Remus frowned.  
  
  
  
"It's nearly midnight. I doubt Dumbledore is even awake. We'll see him tomorrow morning" Remus responded. Sirius looked eager.  
  
  
  
"Early in the morning," said Sirius.  
  
  
  
"Yes," said Remus with a sigh. "We'll see him early in the morning."  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The Past ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
"It's too late," murmured Madam Pomphey sadly. "They're gone."  
  
  
  
  
  
Dumbledore sighed as he pulled the blanket over the face of the late order member. Harry watched as Madam Pomphrey pulled the curtains shut, and walked, sulking, into her office. Dumbledore turned toward Harry, and frowned.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What happened?" Harry asked, fearing the answer.  
  
  
  
  
  
"An attack on muggles by misguided wizards" answered Dumbledore shortly.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Death Eaters," Harry muttered bitterly. Of course he had been there to see the attack happen, but had been hoping it had only been a bad dream.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Pardon?" asked Dumbledore, slightly abashed. "You know of these sorts of wizards?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Erm, yes sir...they are followers of Lord Voldemort" Harry answered, not entirely sure of what he was supposed to say. After all, Harry didn't know when Voldemort had made himself known to the whole of the wizarding world. Dumbledore nodded.  
  
  
  
  
  
"So I am to assume my theory is correct...there is a master necromancer behind all these muggle attacks" Dumbledore said aloud, more to himself than Harry.  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry sat quietly. For nearly a minute, Dumbledore cast his eyes to the ground, deep in thought. Suddenly, Dumbledore looked up in Harry's bright green eyes, and the twinkle returned once again.  
  
  
  
  
  
"It would do you well to get some sleep tonight, Mr. Potter. For tomorrow is your first day of school. At least, it's your first day of school here." said Dumbledore with a small smile.  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry shivered. Sleeping in the same room as dead people wasn't the most comforting thought. So Harry removed his glasses, and tried to go to sleep. The door to the Hospital wing shut softly as Dumbledore left. Harry tossed and turned, when finally around 1 in the morning, he fell asleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The Present ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
Ron and Hermione sat in the Great Hall early the next morning. They usually wouldn't have gotten up for another hour. Unable to fall to sleep, they both headed to breakfast to pass the time. Ron was picking at his sausage, while Hermione continually stabbed at her scrambled eggs.  
  
  
  
  
  
"He can't be dead" Hermione said finally. Ron said nothing.  
  
  
  
  
  
Fred and George came into the Great Hall a moment later. Identical looks of solemnest pressed their faces. They sat next to Ron and Hermione, and said nothing. A few other Hogwarts students had joined them for an early breakfast. Hardly anyone spoke, and when they did...it was short, monotonous sentences.  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The Past ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry woke the next morning with a start. Looking around the hospital wing, it took a few seconds to remember what had happened. Then it came back to him; the battle, Dumbledore, the people on stretchers, and finally his father looking down upon him. His father! Yes, Harry would get to see his dad, and speak to him today...for the first time in his life, well sort of. Jumping out of the bed with excitement, and Harry felt a breeze downward, and quickly grabbed the sheets for cover. Blushing profusely, Harry couldn't help but feel grateful that he was the only person in the hospital wing.  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry quickly dressed and bounded out the door for the Great Hall in high hopes of seeing his father there. And it would be a real treat to see a younger Sirius.... and Professor Lupin, wait...Moony....he wasn't a professor yet. And...oh, yeah...Peter. Feeling a rush of furious anger that Peter was probably sitting right next to his father and Sirius, Harry put on a spurt of speed. However, when he arrived in the Great Hall, he found he was one of few already awake.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about!" Sirius said in protest as he walked with James, Moony, and Wormtail to breakfast. "Twiggy is definitely the hottest woman alive today"  
  
  
  
  
  
"No way!" Moony bellowed back. "She looks like....well, a human twig! No, no...The woman who plays Kate Jackson in 'Charlie's Angels' is a true babe! Classic beauty, no doubt about it...."  
  
  
  
  
  
"What do you think Prongs?" asked Sirius impatiently.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well, I mean....she's not a model or anything...." said James sheepishly.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Not Lily Evans? Come on, Prongs! Besides, Angie Mallone is the cutest girl at Hogwarts..." said Sirius.  
  
  
  
  
  
"She's a stick figure!" said Remus in disbelief.  
  
  
  
As they entered the Great Hall, Sirius and Remus were still having their little disagreement when James told them to shut up, and pointed at Harry, sitting by himself eating breakfast.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"See! See! We told you there was a kid who looked exactly like James!" Sirius said, pointing out the obvious.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I don't believe it...you guys were actually telling the truth... for once," breathed Peter.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Let's sit next to him! I want to know if I'm related to him" said James.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well, at least he's in our house." murmured Remus as they all sat down next to Harry. Harry looked up, and a smile swept across his entire face.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hiya, Harry!" said Sirius. "I see you made Gryffindor"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Better than Slytherin," said Peter.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yeah Harry, you see that slimy, disgusted, ugly git sitting over at the Slytherin table? That's Snape....he's an annoying prat" said James.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm Remus Lupin, but you can call my Moony. And this is Wormtail...." said Remus gesturing to Peter.  
  
  
  
  
  
It was only then that Harry gazed upon Wormtail, sitting there, contently smiling. Harry felt the immediate urge to strike. But he sat still, and glared with an unending hatred. Remus stopped at the look on Harry's face. James looked from a startled Peter to an angry Harry, and felt slightly annoyed. After all, Peter had never done anything to Harry, right? Sirius, feeling the tension, coughed awkwardly.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ahem, um....Harry you going to Hogsmeade this Friday? We get back in time for the train. Where do you live anyway?" Said Sirius  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Er..." Harry thought for a moment. He hadn't really been listening to anything anyone was saying. The whole experience was too surreal for rational thinking. "No, I'm not going to Hogsmeade. I don't have the form."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"But you're going home for Christmas, right?" asked Remus casually. "I mean, anywhere else is better than this place at Christmas. Especially with Snape always staying here...."  
  
  
  
  
  
"That reminds me!" said James. "We forgot to put beetles in Snape soup today! Bloody me! How could we forget?" he exclaimed.  
  
  
  
  
  
"We'll do it tomorrow...oy! James, your girlfriend just came in!" laughed Sirius. James whirled around just in time to see Lily Evans, accompanied by a gang of friends (all giggling) sit down at the other end of the table. Most of the students were in the Great Hall now. James became temporarily speechless.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Girlfriend?" said Harry, leaping up to get a glimpse. And sinking back into the seat when he saw it was his mother. A sort of paralyzing feeling rooted him to the spot.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well, James wishes anyway." said Sirius, a mischievous grin sweeping his face.  
  
  
  
  
  
"You really should work up the courage to ask her out." said Remus as if this were every day routine.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ask out Lily Evans? No, no! She ignores us, we ignore her....it's a very efficient system!" said James with such confidence that it simply settled the matter.  
  
  
  
"Um, yeah...whatever. Anyway, Harry, how many gifts are you planning on?" said Sirius.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Erm....well, none actually." said Harry sheepishly, going very red.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"None?" said James abashed, tearing his eyes away. "Why not? Surely your parents...."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Attention!" called Dumbledore at that moment from the top table. "Attention please! I have a very grave announcement." The whole of the Great Hall ceased to make noise. "I'm having deepest regret in announcing that the Divination teacher, Professor Thetin, has been killed by the same sort of wizards who have terrorized Britain for the past few years..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A great gasp of alarm flooded the Hall. Some people began crying, and wave of fear spread to each student and teacher. The eggs that Peter had been trying to eat slipped from his fork and landed down his shirt.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Divination lessons have been cancelled, and will resume tomorrow. Hopefully with a new Professor willing to take on the job. Thank you." and Dumbledore sat down.  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry stared around the Hall, and it all seemed so familiar. This was everyone's reaction was when Dumbledore announced Hagrid was dead...but wait....Hagrid wasn't dead....he was alive! Harry could save him! But, what if that changed everything.  
  
  
  
  
  
James made a choking noise beside him, and brought Harry back to the present (or rather the past). James said in a hoarse voice, his throat too tight speak: "Come on, we have Defense Against the Dark Arts". The five of them stood up and walked from the Great Hall.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry dared to catch a glimpse of Lily as he walked past. She laughed lightly at a joke the girl beside had made, and he realized how very pretty she was...and it made him wish that he had known his mother. Harry felt, for the first time in his life, how very unfair it was. He had a chance to save them. But how could he? Would they believe him? However, something in the back of Harry's mind made him keep his thoughts to himself at that moment. It would change everything. If his parents didn't die that night in their future, his past....so many more would die. Millions wouldn't have the luxury of peace during those 13 Voldemort free years. And Harry subconsciously made the decision, he couldn't change the future....but he could preserve the past.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The Present ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
"Snuffles, slow down!" puffed a winded Remus as he chased after a running Snuffles. Snuffles, however, didn't seem to hear him.  
  
  
  
It was after a long and exhausting run that Remus finally caught up to Snuffles outside the gargoyle that was the entrance to Dumbledore's office. Being over-eager, Snuffles barked annoyingly at Remus.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Sugar," *gasp* "quill" exhaled Remus.  
  
  
  
  
  
The gargoyle jumped aside and Remus and Snuffles clambered onto the moving steps. Up, up, up they went until they reached the door. Remus opened the door slowly and peered inside.  
  
  
  
  
  
Dumbledore sat at his desk; his hand resting on his fingertips as Mundungus Fletcher talked in low, urgent whispers. Remus turned back to Snuffles, and nodded. In an instant, Snuffles transformed into Sirius. Sirius bolted into the room, and had hardly opened his mouth when the sound of the gargoyle jumping aside, and the moving steps reached his ears. A moment's hesitation and he again became Snuffles.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Lupin looked apprehensive as the stairs drew closer to the door. Dumbledore fixed his twinkling eyes on the entrance. However, the twinkle was taken away when Cornelius Fudge strolled in the room, an awkward look pressed upon his face. A second later, a choking realization weighed upon Dumbledore heart.  
  
  
  
"Uh, yes....Professor Dumbledore, I regret to inform," said Fudge as he fumbled with a piece of paper in his hand, "well, I've been under a lot of pressure..." Fudge took a deep breath. "See, it's reached the papers that Harry Potter has come up missing, and well...with all the public pressure....we thought it would be best if certain precautions..."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Precautions?" questioned Mundungus loudly.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Er...yes. We thought that perhaps the culprit, or Harry himself might try to contact you, and to make sure the ministry was aware of all possible communications concerning..." Fudge trailed off.  
  
  
  
  
  
"You mean to tell me," said Dumbledore slowly, and there was a barely detectable warning tone to his voice, "that you've put a trace on my mail?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Fudge gulped. Sweat poured down his face. Fudge had fixed his vision upon Snuffles, who backed into the wall. Too scared to move, too frightened to make a sound, only knowing the instinct of running away, but something had stopped him. 'Harry Potter has come up missing...' At the moment, the only thing Sirius could think to do was, quite frankly, throw up. Yes, indeed, that seemed like a very good idea right now.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I, yes, well...we've gotten letters concerning, and............why have you been writing to Sirius Black?!" Fudge stammered finally.  
  
  
  
  
  
(A/N: *Bows* Thank you! Thank you! Hope it was worth the wait. Expect an update in a couple weeks. More action, drama, comedy, (what ever it is that keeps you guys reading this story) is to come. Let's see....2 hours typing this up, so if you wouldn't mind, *points at review box below*grins* please please please please! Give a review! If I get 20 reviews for this chapter, I will have the next chapter up before thanks giving! I promise!!!!!! Ttyl! Please Review! Thanks!*Kara*) 


	13. A thing of the Past

(A/N: Hello everyone! I hope you had a very Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! *ducks knives and plates thrown at her* What? I'm only...oh....6 weeks late in getting this chapter out. I would like to thank my new unbelieveable and talented beta-reader, Tracy, for all her dedication and help! She's really done a great job! *grins* The point is: here it is! And since you've all waited long enough....I'll stop my rambling! Enjoy this chapter! There is a wonderful cliffie in store for you! On with the story...!)  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* A thing of the past *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The Past ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Who do you think will teach Divination?" asked Moony as he, James, Sirius, Harry, and Peter walked to Defense Against the Dark Arts.  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry would have bet his Firebolt that Professor Trelawney was about to get the job, but he said nothing.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I don't know," said Peter.  
  
  
  
  
  
'Oh, that was intelligent' thought Harry bitterly to himself as he continued to glare at Peter.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I wonder who killed Professor Thetin," said Sirius darkly. "Who these wizards are that keeps killing muggles. Who the hell do they think they are?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yeah...sound like a bunch losers to me," said Peter.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I wonder what it is these damn jerks think they're trying to prove," muttered James. Again, Harry kept his mouth shut.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well, at least we're safe," said Peter contently.  
  
  
  
  
  
"You mean you're safe," snapped Harry. Peter looked indignant.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'd hate to admit it," said Moony. "But Harry's right. First they'll attack muggles...who will be related to muggle-borns..."  
  
  
  
"Then the muggle-borns will fight for revenge...and after that, the entire wizarding world is involved...which we should have been from the start..." said Sirius.  
  
  
  
  
  
"But we're already in it," said James. "Professor Thetin is a wizard."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A moment of awkward silence followed, before the marauders and Harry reached the classroom. Harry felt an unusual aura from the room. Like there was a familiar smell that he had half-forgotten. But the smell was hardly comparable to the pictures all around the walls of the same type of animals:  
  
  
  
  
  
"Cats" sighed Sirius. "Professor Figg is obsessed with them."  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry barely had time to react to this when Lily Evans (accompanied by a group of giggling friends) strolled into the room, and walked past the desks the marauders and Harry were sitting at without even glancing at them. As Lily passed, a notebook dropped from her stack and onto James' books. Harry distinctly saw 'private' written in bold letters before James picked up the notebook. A moment's hesitation and James quickly whipped the book out of Lily's reach.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Give that here, Potter!" hissed Lily.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hmmm, 'private'?" asked James. "And what is Miss Evans keeping from us? A crush on Snape? A sex change, perhaps?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Give me MY book! Or I'll beat you with it!" said Lily through gritted teeth.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ah, now see! You hurt my feelings" said James with a big, forced grin. "Its nicer tones that make people want to be friendlier" said James sarcastically. Lily looked livid.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Its jerks like you that make me want to put my foot up your ass! Now give me my book!" shrieked Lily.  
  
  
  
  
  
James gave a huge, fake gasp of shock. "How did you know I was into that?!" said James irritatedly as he tossed the book back to Lily, who caught it skillfully.  
  
  
  
  
  
Lily gave James a look of pure venom before whipping around; her hair flying out behind her and hitting James square in the face. Lily and her friends sat down at the nearby table, whispering quickly and occasionally throwing James and company looks of hate.  
  
  
  
  
  
James buried his face in his hands. "Why?!" muttered James. "Why? Why? Why?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Sirius patted James on the back gingerly. "If girls knew anything, it would be that we guys are only mean to them when we like them." said Sirius. James glowered at him.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Why doesn't m-Lily like him?" asked Harry, who was quite abashed by what he had just seen.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Lily hasn't been too fond of James ever since he put super-glue on the girl's toilet seats in third year..." explained Moony.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yeah," said Sirius, his lips twitching. "Poor Lily..."  
  
  
  
  
  
"She hates me," murmured James. "and she won't even remember me after we get out of Hogwarts"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh I wouldn't say that!" said Moony optimistically.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yeah, Prongs!" said Peter. "I bet you've just earned mention in many future therapy lessons..." Peter stopped dead when he saw all the marauders and Harry were giving him looks of deadly venom. Sirius raised his hand to give Peter a nice knock on the head, when:  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"That will do, Mr. Black" came Mrs. Figg's voice as she entered the room. As old and crazy looking as ever, Mrs. Figg edged toward the class, a cat planted nicely on top of her large blue hair.  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The Present ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ok, here's the plan," said Alicia with false determination. "We're in a tough situation. But we've seen tough before. All we need to do is score 160 points before the Ravenclaw seeker catches the snitch. We've got to stall her! That's your job, Fred and George," said Alicia. "This Cho Chang girl has a fast swerve, so watch for that. But don't hurt her too much...otherwise the game will never end."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ron," she continued. "You must stop Ravenclaw from scoring at all costs, do you understand? They must-not-score!" she said pounding her fist in her hand. Ron stared dully at the ground, having not comprehended a word Alicia said.  
  
  
  
  
  
"As for me, Angelina, and Katie....we have to score the points. Show them no mercy, girls!" at this she paused. "When Harry comes back..."  
  
  
  
  
  
"If he comes back," muttered George.  
  
  
  
  
  
"When he comes back...we'll have a victory for him to come back to," said Alicia. "This is for Harry!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"For Harry" murmured Angelina.  
  
  
  
  
  
"For Harry," said Katie quietly.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yeah," said Alicia, her spirit wearing thin. "Well, I guess we've practiced hard enough for today. Get some sleep, and stay well-rested. Our game is in two days."  
  
  
  
  
  
With that, everyone packed up their stuff, and put their brooms safely in the closet. Walking slowly behind the rest of the team, Ron looked to the sky. Any other night, it would have seemed so enchantingly beautiful. But Ron was absorbed in his depressed, gloomy thoughts. He'd lost two of his best friends in two months. He had tried to stay brave when Hagrid died. It was difficult, but sitting in silence with Hermione and Harry had helped. Almost as though they had reached an agreement that the time they were silent, was a time for Hagrid's remembrance.  
  
  
  
  
  
Looking on the plus side, Ron still had had Harry and Hermione by his side. However, now Harry was gone...and without a trace. And Hermione...well, she was too busy writing to Krum. Thinking of Krum; talking to Krum. What the hell did she lose? Ron bit his lip.  
  
  
  
  
  
As for Quidditch, playing along side his best friend and brothers was the best part. Now, what did it really matter? Who would really care whether they won or lost against Ravenclaw? An answer seeped into his mind almost immediately: Harry would care. Quidditch wasn't just a game to him; it was part of the essence of life. Casting his eyes downward, Ron said to himself: "For Harry"  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
Remus Lupin was sitting in the "Three Broomsticks" late at night, having been drinking alcoholic beverages for nearly an entire day. This is why he was, perhaps, a little tipsy.  
  
  
  
"Remus, are you alright?" asked Rosmerta.  
  
  
  
"Fine, fine!" said Remus. "Life is great, Rosmerta. Couldn't be better," Remus said, slopping some beer down his robes as he wailed his mug around.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Do you want some coffee?" said Rosmerta. "I suspect you're a little drunk..."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Drunk? No, no...I don't drink. Life is too great to poison it with...er..." he held up his drink uncertainly. "Um...this stuff," and he started chuckling. "Life is wonderful, Rosmerta. Even when you find out your best friend is dead, along with his wife. And now, their son, 'The Boy Who Lived' is probably dead...after all that! All dead; all of whom I cared very much about..."  
  
  
  
  
  
"You're not acting like yourself, Remus. I think you've had too much," said Rosmerta, eyeing him oddly.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Or when you find out one of your best friends betrayed them for some voldie-power. Voldie...ha ha!" he laughed. "That's a good name for him, don't you think?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Er...I'm going to get you some coffee..." Rosmerta suggested.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Shhh! Shh!" hissed Remus suddenly. "I have to tell you a secret!" he beckoned for her to come closer. Rosmerta approached slowly. "You know how everyone thinks Padfoot killed all those muggles," Remus said, pausing for dramatic affect. "It's a lie...they convicted the wrong man...and ruined an innocent man's life,"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Uh huh," muttered Rosmerta, raising an eyebrow doubtfully.  
  
  
  
  
  
"And here's the really rotten part," whispered Remus. "Peter isn't dead....he's been living as a rat for...er..." murmured Remus as he began ticking off numbers on his fingers. "Erm....about a billion years now!" he exclaimed.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yeah," said Rosmerta shortly. "Well, I'll just go get you some very strong coffee, and perhaps some 'Sobre' pills from France....that'll get you sobered up alright."  
  
  
  
  
  
Nearly twenty minutes after Remus had obediently taken the 'Sobre' pills....he was sobering up, and could already feel a hang-over approaching rapidly, when:  
  
  
  
  
  
"Good day, Mr. Lupin" came a woman's voice.  
  
  
  
  
  
Remus looked up through tired eyes to see a woman, average in height but very attractive. Short, curly black hair framed her would-be fair face. A too-showy velvet dress revealed an obviously perfected body. But the first thing Remus noticed was the mounds of make-up that was splattered all over her face, and especially her eyes. By any other standards, she was what any man would have thought to be the perfect woman. However, by today's standards, 'plastic' would have been an appropriate description of the woman. Remus got a foreboded feeling about her that kept him from asking her for her name.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Er, good day to you," said Remus uncertainly.  
  
  
  
  
  
"It could be a good night, you know. There's a motel down the street. Only ten sickles an hour....my treat." said the woman passionately.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I don't associate with protitutes," said Remus coldly, standing up and beckoning for his check.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Good for you. Neither do I, for I am not a protitute, Mr. Lupin. My name is Veronica...."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ah, and that's the name of a traditional girl," hissed Remus.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm a business woman. And it so happens, I'm willing to do business with you if you will cooperate," said Veronica, running her fingers down Remus's arm. Remus flinched, and took a step back. Her strong approach gave Remus a feeling that this particular woman could *breath* Herpes on him.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Business with me?" asked Remus. "I already told you, I don't do business with people like you. Now, if you will excuse me..."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Goodness, Mr. Lupin...has it been so long since you've gotten any, that you've forgotten how to do it?" hissed the woman with an awful smile curling her lips.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Not that it's any of your business, but how would you know? I've never seen you before. Certainly any man that would have sex with you, would have sex with anyone," said Remus coldly as he walked out the door.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Alright, you want to get right to the point, then? Here it is. We know where Harry Potter is. If you want him back, we can help you. But you have to help us." said Veronica. Remus stopped dead in his tracks.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Where is he?" inquized Remus.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Are you willing to cooperate?" asked Veronica, as several hooded figures began to approach them slowly; they were all death eaters.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Where is he?!" proclaimed Remus angerly.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Step into my office," said Veronica, gesturing to a dark, narrow alley behind the "Three Broomsticks". Remus felt himself be lifted up from under his arms; a hand was placed securely over his mouth; and a wand pressed against his back. He couldn't shout out even if he wanted to. Five hooded figures carried him halfway down the dark alley, and slammed him into a wall.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Here is our proposition," said Veronica nastily. "We tell you where Harry Potter is, and you give us some information..."  
  
  
  
  
  
"What sort of information?" asked Remus angerly.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Don't interrupt her!" hissed another death eater as he punched Remus hard in the mouth. Remus fell to the ground, and grabbed his lip which was starting to bleed.  
  
  
  
  
  
"As I was saying," continued Veronica. "As I'm sure you saw, we lost both attempts to take over Hogwarts and Diagon Alley. Thanks to the Order of the Phoenix. Lord Voldemort has given us permission to propose that, in exchange for information about the order: how it works, the traditions, the prophesies, the initiation, and how you distinguish each other...we may provide you with the information you need."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Where you've taken Harry," muttered Remus.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Bingo," said Veronica smiling horribly. "The thing is we didn't take him. We know where he is because Lord Voldemort knows where he is," rambled Veronica. "The Prophesy about the Green Flame Torch...it's true."  
  
  
  
  
  
"It was only a weapon created to destroy Salazar Slytherin. What's so important about it now?" asked Remus.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'd love to know. But my master does know, and that's all that matters. We give you the year, you give us the inside information. What do you say, Mr. Lupin? You'd only be killing....oh...some of the greatest witches and wizards of the age...including your precious trusting Dumbledore. But think about it. You'd be saving your best buddy's son," said Veronica.  
  
  
  
  
  
Remus sat glaring at her for a moment, contemplating his options. There was a six to one chance he could escape. He would never sacrifice anyone to save himself; and he didn't even know if Harry were still alive. He did know two new things though. Something concerning the Green Flame Torch...and some 'year'. He only hoped it would be enough for Dumbledore to figure out. As for now, he would take a chance:  
  
  
  
  
  
"What is your decision, Mr. Lupin?" asked Veronica confidently.  
  
  
  
  
  
"My name..." said Remus slowly. "is Moony. STUPEFY!"  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
Sirius stood looking in the mirror, a dark expression on his face. He was at Moony's house in the restroom. He had been re-playing the earlier event in Dumbledore's office in his head all day:  
  
  
  
"Why have you been writing to Sirius Black?" Fudge had asked. Dumbledore starred intently at Fudge, apparently stalling for time; trying to think of the right thing to say.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Writing to Sirius Black?" said Mundungus casually. "I think you've had one too many nightmares, sir" said Mundungus with an uneasy smile. Fudge gave him a patronizing look.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I assure you, Mr. Fletcher, my dreams are perfectly pleasant..." started Fudge coldly.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I bet they are..." scoffed Mundungus.  
  
  
  
  
  
"There has obviously been a mistake," said Remus in a small voice. "Sirius Black...sir...I'm sorry, but..."  
  
  
  
  
  
"An odd story Harry Potter had at the end of his third year, eh Dumbledore?" inquired Fudge. "Some hogswabble about Sirius Black being innocent. What was it he had said about this Pettigrew man? Wasn't it that he was still alive?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"I believe that is an accurate description of Harry's testimony," said Dumbledore, his eyes growing colder.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Look, Dumbledore, it's not my job to point the finger of blame," said Fudge loosening up. "I'm the Minister of Magic, and I thought it would be appropriate if I were the one to present you with this subpoena..."  
  
  
  
  
  
"You mean you wanted to make sure Dumbledore knew it was you that kicked him out of Hogwarts, right Fudge?" asked Mundungus, his anger getting the best of him. "Didn't like people always saying how Dumbledore would do a better job, eh?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Mr. Fletcher..." said Fudge, his face getting red with suppressed fury.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"If it is the wish of the Ministry to bring me in for questioning....for what ever purpose..." said Dumbledore sharply to stop Mundungus from talking. "Then I will, of course, oblige as you want me to do so. However, there are more concerning matters that impress upon my mind to worry about, and I'm afraid I must ask all of you to leave..."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Leave? For what purpose?" asked Fudge sharply.  
  
  
  
  
  
"To pack, of course," said Dumbledore, and a remarkable smile crossed his face. "It will be a sad day, indeed, when grown men must witness an elderly man packing his favorite pair of polka-dotted knickerbockers."  
  
  
  
  
  
Dumbledore gave Sirius a meaningful look and Sirius got the message. Dumbledore didn't want Sirius to reveal himself for Dumbledore's sake...even though Sirius would have gladly done so if it would save Dumbledore.  
  
  
  
~~~  
  
  
  
Sirius continued to stare at himself in the mirror. Harry was missing. Dumbledore was being questioned at this very moment because of him. What would happen if they put Dumbledore under the influence of Verritessium? Would they dare go that far? A flood of memories that had haunted Sirius during his twelve years in Azkaban ran through his mind.  
  
  
  
  
  
'Take care of him, Padfoot,' James had said. 'If anything should ever happen to me and Lily, just make sure Harry is safe and has a happy life...'  
  
  
  
  
  
Sirius would have carried out his promise to James until the very last detail...if only he hadn't been so foolish. James and Lily would still be alive today if he hadn't suggested Peter be their secret Keeper. Harry would have never had to live with the God-forsaken Dursley's if he hadn't gone chasing after Peter that night!  
  
  
  
  
  
He should have gone straight to Dumbledore...Dumbledore would have listened to him; he would have helped him. Moony wouldn't have had to live all alone for all those years if only he, Sirius, had used his brain. Sirius looked down at the newspaper lying on the sink. The headline in the 'Daily Prophet' read, "The Search for Harry Potter: The Boy Who Lived is suspected dead"  
  
  
  
  
  
At that young age, Sirius was so impressed with his own cleverness, he didn't see the real picture. Sirius was worthless; he only hurt everyone he cared about. It would end now! It had to end!  
  
  
  
  
  
Sirius saw a large butcher's knife lying on the kitchen table. It was the only way. He had to protect everyone he cared about...from himself. However, the only person left was Moony...maybe even Harry. He could still save Harry. It was all so simple. All so easy. Sirius walked toward the table, and picked up the knife. One swift stroke and it would all be over. No one would have him as a burden anymore! Sirius lifted the knife into the air, and:  
  
  
  
  
  
"SIRIUS!" proclaimed Remus running through the door at break-neck speed. Sirius jumped in surprise; the knife fell to the floor. Sirius backed into the wall, and started shaking violently.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Sirius? Sirius!" exclaimed Remus when he saw Sirius huddled in a ball on the ground, shaking. "Sirius, relax! Relax, Padfoot....I know where Harry is!" said Remus patting Sirius gingerly on his arm. Sirius came back to his senses and sat up.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What? Where?!" Sirius breathed in disbelief. It was only then that Sirius noticed the many scratches, cuts, and bruises all over Moony's face.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Not where, Padfoot. WHEN!" said Remus with a sly smile.  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The Past ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
"Pssst! Harry! Wake up..." came James's voice into Harry's head.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Dad?" muttered Harry deliriously.  
  
  
  
  
  
"No, but close..." said James, grinning at his own wit. "Come on, we're sneaking into Hogsmeade. Going to get us some drinks from the 'Three Broomsticks'. Come on...thrown on some clothes..."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Don't have any other clothes," murmured Harry sleepily.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Then bring some money and you can buy some. Here....borrow mine for now..." said James, tossing a pair of robes at Harry.  
  
  
  
  
  
A wild, and invisible, trip later...Harry was sitting alone with the marauders in the 'The Broomsticks', sipping down butterbeer in inch-sized plastic containers. He was quite enjoying himself as he watch Sirius and James have it out over who got to save the 'maiden fair'  
  
  
  
  
  
"Iye, Matey...t'was necessary to kick thy enemies pussy...cat, I mean." said James, imitating a seaman. He was referring to the moment when the marauders and Harry had run into Mrs. Norris on their way to the statue of the one-eyed witch.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ar...but thy idiot could have gotten me and me mates caught...and with disregard to thee manners to ask if me wanted to have a good shot at thee feline."  
  
  
  
  
  
Mrs. Norris had been eyeing them too suspiciously. Harry supposed his dad must have panicked...and in order to get rid of Mrs. Norris, he had given her a nice good kick. Sirius was obviously affronted that James hadn't offered the privilege to him.  
  
  
  
  
  
James broke the end of his plastic, one-inch bottle of butterbeer; a few drops fell onto the table.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Iye, me matey! Thy is apposing on me territory!" proclaimed James. Sirius then broke then end off of his plastic one-inch bottle.  
  
  
  
  
  
"AR! Me got at least two ounces of butterbeer in me, and I'm ready to kick about this much arse!" exclaimed Sirius, measuring about a centimeter with his fingers. James and Sirius began take wild swings at each other with their pathetic tiny plastic butterbeer bottles.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Alright, boys...settle down" said Rosmerta as she came around with another round of tiny butterbeer bottles.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ar...we be needing our check, My fair Lady!" said Sirius, bowing low.  
  
  
  
  
  
Madam Rosmerta laughed as she went behind the bar to get their check. She came back a minute later. James paid for everyone, and afterwards, he and Sirius staggered out of the "Three Broomsticks" acting like they were intoxicated, and singing, "What would you do with a drunken sailor"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Do you guys usually do this? Sneak out this late, I mean." asked Harry.  
  
  
  
  
  
"All the time!" said James  
  
  
  
  
  
"Especially now-of-days," said Peter. Moony gave Peter a meaningful punch in the arm. "Ow..." hissed Peter.  
  
  
  
  
  
'Of course!' thought Harry to himself. 'Sirius told me in third year that they became animagi in their fifth year!'  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ahem," hissed James at Peter. "Well, Harry, we could go to Honeydukes for the candy...they're always open really late. Or we could stop into 'Rousten's Robes' to get you some more clothes. What do you want to do?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry went scarlet. He couldn't really do either. His money was in the future, along with everything else of his. The embarrassed expression must have shown on his face, because James quickly changed the subject.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Er...how about we go buy your Christmas present..." said James.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh no!" said Harry quickly.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yeah, good idea Prongs!" said Sirius.  
  
  
  
  
  
"It's has to be a surprise though..." Moony pointed out.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yeah, Harry, stay out here for a few minutes while we go pick out a gift at Honeydukes," said James.  
  
  
  
  
  
"It's a shame Zonko's is already closed, but oh well...wait here." said Sirius.  
  
  
  
  
  
And so Harry waited, as all the marauders bounded into Honeydukes; whispering quickly and excitedly about what to get Harry.  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry leaned against the building, feeling very happy and very content. This was how it should have always been. However, an unpleasant feeling weighed heavy upon Harry's heart. He glanced upwards to the sky.  
  
  
  
  
  
But what about Ron and Hermione? If he was back in the past, did time in the present still continue? His experience with Hermione's time-turner certainly hadn't taught him everything about time travel. If he didn't get back, he would lose his two best friends. They wouldn't even be born for several years. What would the Sirius of the present do?! What was running through Dumbledore's mind right now? Was he, Harry, changing future events at this very moment for just being there? Maybe his mom's book wasn't supposed to fall onto his dad's stack.  
  
  
  
  
  
In the midst of worrying about having just diminished his very existence, Harry became aware of an even worse issue. He wasn't protected anymore. He hadn't really had time for rational thought....given the surreal situation. But Harry knew, somehow, that his coming to the past was not an accident. Voldemort was near; Voldemort was watching, just waiting for his chance.  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry subconsciencely began pacing. His foot met an unexpected stone, and he lost his balance. Harry stood up quickly, and panicking, started running back to Hogwarts.  
  
  
  
  
  
And he heard them. The quick whispering of people hidden in the trees and behind the buildings. It was a trap. Voldemort had set this up. The marauders had been hook-winked. Harry stopped dead. There was no use running; the death eaters were everywhere; all around him. And his father, Sirius, and Moony were all trapped with him...with a future traitor and death eater right beside them. Harry didn't need to hear the cry of the stunning charm, or see the violet ray coming straight at his heart to know what was happening.  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
When Harry came through, a horrible snake-like face with fierce, red eyes came into view.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Harry Potter. We meet again." hissed Lord Voldemort.  
  
  
  
(A/N: *bows* Thank you! Thank you! Ah!!! SIX HOURS! It took me six hours to think, type, check, and revise all of this! *points at review box* So PLEASE review! *gets on hands and knees and begs reader* Please, please review! The faster and more reviews I get...the quicker the next chapter comes out...and I really don't know when I'm going to get another six hours! I really hope you enjoyed it! Again, I'd like to thank my wonderful beta-reader, Tracy! Ttyl! Toodles!) 


	14. An Evil Hero

(A/N: Hola amigos! Sorry this took so long to get out! I'm back and ready to give you the fourteenth chapter; Only 4 more months until the next "Harry Potter" book hits the stores. As this fanfic draws closer toward the end, I would like to thank everyone who reads my story! It's thanks to those who review that I keep this thing going. Anyhoo....you've waited long enough! Here it is! Please enjoy...not a lot of action....but here goes! On with the story...!)  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the plot in this story. I'm certain J.K's "Order of the Phoenix" will be much better than this...but hopefully you'll enjoy this until then. :)  
  
Review: As it's been so long since you've last read the story, here is a little background info to remind you:  
  
** Present**  
  
Ron is walking back from a late night quidditch practice 2 days before the game.  
  
Moony has just informed Sirius that he knows *when* Harry is.  
  
Dumbledore is being questioned by the Ministry.  
  
And Hogwarts, for the most part, is in misery over Harry's disapperance.  
  
~~ Past~~  
  
The maurders were in Honeydukes buying Harry a Christmas present, when Harry is captured by Voldemort.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* An Evil Hero *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~~ The Present ~~  
  
Ron retuned to Gryffindor tower early in the evening to find Hermione huddled over a piece of parchment; looking pensieve about what to write.  
  
"What're you doing homework for?" asked Ron dully.  
  
"It's a letter to Krum," murmured Hermione vaguely. Ron felt a pang of jealousy, but said nothing. Hermione sighed.  
  
"I just don't know, Ron" said Hermione, frowning deeply. "I mean...I just can't believe Harry is--is..." she trailed off.  
  
Ron said nothing. They sat there for a moment in silence, when Ron was struck with a thought.  
  
"D'you reckon Dumbledore might know anything?" Ron burst out. "I mean, all he said was that no one had seen Harry since....you know..."  
  
"I hope so," answered Hermione.  
  
"Maybe we should go ask him about it..."  
  
"I doubt he would tell us even if he did know something, Ron" said Hermione grimly. "If he didn't tell us yesterday, what makes you think he'll tell us now?"  
  
"Oh...yeah...right" Ron answered glumly. Hermione looked up at Ron, and saw him sunken down in the chair; pale and strained. And feeling desparately like she wanted to cheer him up, she blurted out:  
  
"Well, atleast Rita Skeeter won't be writing any terrible articles about it," said Hermione. "I've got her number..."  
  
"When will she be allowed to write with that quill-thingy again?" asked Ron listlessly.  
  
"Late June of next year, I suppose," answered Hermione. "Let's see...I caught her right after the Third task, which was June...er...twenty-forth? Yes, I remember...it was in the hospital wing..."  
  
Ron suddenly looked up; an odd look pressed on his face, as though a formidable wondering had crossed his mind.  
  
"Hermione..." said Ron slowly. "When did you catch that Skeeter woman exactly?"  
  
"I told you," answered Hermione, with raised eyebrows. "It was right after..."  
  
"I mean when in the hospital wing? Before Fudge came up?"  
  
"Er..." muttered Hermione, straining her memory. "No, no....it was after Fudge. I remember because Dumbledore had already left..."  
  
Ron looked horror-struck; his eyes met Hermione's, and she understood. The most horrible thing she had ever over looked ---not even thought about...  
  
"Sirius..." whipered Hermione dramatically.  
  
"He had already transformed into a..."  
  
"Human! Oh Ron! Oh my goodness! We have to see Dumbledore!" said Hermione hysterically.  
  
Without another word, Hermione and Ron stood up abruptly and headed out of the common room toward Dumbledore's office. However, they did not know that Dumbledore wasn't there.  
  
~~~~  
  
"Now, now Dumbledore" said Fudge uncertainly. "Surely there must be something you can tell us about Sirius Black..."  
  
"I'm afraid I cannot" answered Dumbledore, in a slightly aggitated voice.  
  
For hours, now, he had been questioned. Fudge had seemed curious about several things...but he always came back to Sirius.  
  
"Dumbledore," said Fudge with a small smile. Fudge looked irritated, and tired...but nonetheless, determined. "You must know something if you were in contact with Black..."  
  
"Minister," said Mundungus Fletcher in a harsh tone. "Dumbledore has given testimony, and now I think it would be wise to let him sleep for the rest of the night..."  
  
"On the contrary, Mr. Fletcher," retorted Fudge. "I think you'll find that Dumbledore has given no direct answer ever since we've gotten here," said Fudge, gesturing around the room they were in.  
  
The room was large, sqaure, and composed of mainly old-fashion furniture. Its carpet and walls were dark red, and it was lit dimly by a dying fire in the corner. Above the mantel piece on the wall (where the fire place lie undernieth) was a large self-portrait of Fudge with a woman; presumablely his wife--who was slightly porky with a face like a pug. Dumbledore sat in an uncomfortable wooden chair, Mundungus standing by his side, and Fudge sitting behind his over-large desk.  
  
"Then I would think, sir," hissed Mundungus with a hint of sarcasm, "That this would be proof enough that Dumbledore knows nothing of any value to you!"  
  
Dumbledore sat, and watched the men thoughtfully. Fudge exhaled hotly, and turned to Dumbledore.  
  
"One last time, Professor Dumbledore. All I need to know is where Harry Potter is..." said Fudge, his face flushing red with anger.  
  
"And one last time, Minister...I do not know where Harry is. If I did, I would give you all possible information so that he may be found as quickly as possible..." answered Dumbledore.  
  
"Then you leave me no choice," said Fudge. His expression was grim, but there was something about the way his lips twitch slightly that gave Dumbledore a forbodden feeling.   
  
"I'm afraid you will have to stay in lock- up at the Ministry for tonight. Tomorrow," said Fudge, his lips twitching again, "I'm afraid we must put you under a truth potion..."  
  
~~~  
  
"Moony, are you sure about this?" whipered Sirius several minutes later. "I mean to say...I know that I've eluded capture before, and I'm all too willing to help Dumbledore escape, but to go right into the ministry of magic building itself..."  
  
"We have to get Dumbledore out..." whipered Moony. "He's the only one who can possiblely know where Harry is..."  
  
"Yeah, though how '1971' is important, I'll never know." said Sirius, frowning.  
  
"Think...what happened that year of importance?" hissed Moony.  
  
Sirius strained his memory, but for some reason he couldn't explain, nothing about 1971 seemed important. This had surprised both Moony and Sirius, for there seemed to be something missing from their memories.Closer and closer they both crawled.   
  
The Ministry of Magic building was located nearly 30 miles from Hogwarts. A tall, ancient building made of pale limestone; it was hidden in the heart of a forest-like area that had been cleared to make space. Though there was much room for parking, the long stone pathways that led to the doors of the ministry were paved with large bushes and trees; a large, round grass field separated these paths...and in the middle was a large, flowing fountain. Security at the ministry was very tight; which made it very difficult for anyone without authorization to get inside. But with a stroke of luck, and perhaps a little brilliance, Sirius and Moony hoped to sneak inside...somehow.  
  
"Transform!" hissed Moony. "Someone could see you!"  
  
Sirius transformed into Snuffles as they approached the Ministry entrance-- only a few yards away. They heard the security guard making an inquiry to someone else already at the door.  
  
"...I'm sorry sir," the wizard was saying. "But without Ministry clearance, we can't let you inside..."  
  
The Ministry wizard was cut off when the wild-looking man, wearing heavy lime robes and who had mounds of bushy brown hair and a mustach to rival Harry's Uncle Vernon's, started speaking fluently in a forein language. Unless Moony was much mistaken, the short man was speaking in rapid German:  
  
"Ich bin ein hochrangiger Offizier des deutschen Ministeriums, und ich verlange, dass sie mich sofort hinein lassen, oder ich bin gezwungen eine Beschwerde gegen ihren Minister einzulegen..." the German man said curtly.  
  
"But, sir..." said the Ministry wizard (Moony suspected he had no idea what the man had said), "I'm not authorized to let anyone in who doesn't...."  
  
"Das werden wir ja sehen! Bitte teilen sie ihrem Minister fuer Zauberei mit, dass seine 'geheimen Geschaefte' der Gefahr unterliegen aufgedeckt zu werden, falls er weiterhin versagt ein funktionierendes Ministerium aufzubauen, um die Kommunikation innerhalb zu gewaehrleisten!"snapped the German man.  
  
The wizard must have gotten the point, because he then sighed exasperately, and bowed the man inside. Moony siezed his chance; Snuffles at his heels.  
  
"Excuse me, sir" said Moony with a huge, fake smile. "I have to see, er...a friend of mine. It's very urgent."  
  
"Have you got any clearance?" asked the Ministry wizard heavily.  
  
"Ah...yes, that...well, it's not on me...but I'm sure if you'll just let me inside..." said Moony with mock-confidence.  
  
"I'm under strict orders not to let any one in who doesn't have proper Ministry clearance. I'm afraid you'll have to leave, or a Ministry official will have to vouch for you..."  
  
"Vouch?" said Moony, a smile pressing his lips. "Ah, well...Amos Diggory can do that. See, I have this...er...mutt," he gestured to Sirius, who gave him a reprouchful loook. "And this mongrel must go infront of the board for...er, the regulation and control of...wild beasts." Moony had no idea what he was talking about.  
  
"Amos?" said the Ministry wizard, and Moony saw him frown greatly. "Poor man...never been the same since his boy died. I'd hate to have to call him all the way down here...and that does look like an ugly, no-good mutt. I suppose I'll go with my instinct. You look trustworthy enough..." and with that, he bowed Moony and Snuffles in. Moony had only taken a few steps; feeling utterly releived when--  
  
"Wait!" called the wizard. Moony turned around slowly. "You forgot to put a tether on that animal. Wouldn't want a furocious beast like that running amok around here..." said the wizard, throwing Moony a small rope. Moony bound Snuffles to the rope (Snuffles glowered at him) and they were off.  
  
The Ministry of Magic was a very nice, and very business-like place to be. It was also very large, once you got inside; though not nearly as big as Hogwarts. The many desks, and gossipping ministry members somehow reminded Moony of a dentist's office. the carpet that covered every inch of the floor was a light blue, and the walls were completely white. There were no pictures or portraits, but there were several plaque's and trophies around the walls. There were even tables and chairs with out-of-date magazines that resembled waiting rooms. But Moony was distacted by only one thought: get to Dumbledore.  
  
A sign caught his eye, "Ministry information". Moony walked over to the desk where a large-bottomed woman sat behind. Her robes were a flashy purple, and her big red hair was styled in a "bee-hive". Her long, green fingernails were drumming on the desk, and she looked very odd with thick yellow glasses.  
  
Moony had barely opened his mouth when the woman said, in an oddly patranizing voice: "What do you need, sir?"  
  
"To know where Albus D...." started Moony.  
  
"Remus Lupin?" came a man's voice. Moony turned and saw, standing right behind him...  
  
"Arthur Weasley" Moony said, smiling, and walking away from the witch.  
  
"I'm surprised to see you here," said Mr. Weasley, as he shook Moony's hand. "and this is..." he said, looking at Snuffles.  
  
"Yes," answered Moony swiftly.  
  
"Well, can I help you with anything?" asked Mr. Weasley.  
  
"Perhaps...do you know where Dumbledore is?" Moony asked tentively.  
  
"Hmmm," murmured Mr. Weasley. "I had heard....but I didn't dare think..." he paused. "Well, if he's anywhere, I'd bet he was in Fudge's office. But.." said Mr. Weasley, looking at his watch. "I'm sure he's gone home now...it's nearly midnight. Have you checked Hogwarts..."  
  
"Dumbledore can't be there," said Moony, frowning. "He would have contacted us about Harry"....at this, Mr. Weasley looked very uncomfortable. Sirius looked ruffled that he didn't have anything to do with the conversation.  
  
"Well, follow me to my office. Fudge went home about an hour ago. And if Dumbledore's not at Hogwarts...he's in lock-up.." said Mr. Weasley grimly.  
  
"Lock-up?" said Moony breathlessly. Mr. Weasley nodded.  
  
They had no sooner reached Mr. Weasley's shabby office (A small dusty room, hardly bigger than a closet with tons of books piled on the bookshelves and floor, and two cramped desks right next to each other with a few rolls of parchment on top) when Mr. Weasley turned toward Moony, and now a transformed Sirius.  
  
"What do we need to do to get to Dumbledore?" Sirius stated the second he closed the door.  
  
"Fudge'll have him locked-up tight. Doesn't want any of the Ministry, or Order members interferring and letting Dumbledore go..." said Mr. Weasley, but he was stopped abruptely short. Moony let out an ear-splitting scream, and was doubled-over in pain; clutching his stomach.  
  
"Moony?!" said Sirius in alarm. "W-what's wrong?"  
  
"He's calling me..." hissed Moony through tear-filled eyes; sweat pouring down his face.  
  
"Who?..." Mr. Weasley began.  
  
"Voldemort" puffed Moony. "Dumbledore warned me against this..." he was taking huge, fast breaths.  
  
"Slytherin..." continued Moony as though each word were causing him every bit of strength he had. "Slytherin created werewolves....with...a...book" And with that, Moony passed out. Though still breathing hard, Sirius saw his jaw become rigid; his fingernails sharpen; his hair grow longer. And Sirius knew what was coming.  
  
"What happened? What's wrong with him?" asked Mr.Weasley in a shrill tone.  
  
"He's becoming a werewolf" said Sirius standing up and pulling Moony's wand out of his pocket. "We have to tie him up...or he'll....he will..."  
  
Mr. Weasley didn't need Sirius to finish, he knew what Sirius was trying to say. Moony began growling viciously.  
  
"Moony!" said Sirius, as Mr. Weasley began binding Moony tightly with ropes. "Come on Moony, don't give up! Don't heel to Voldemort's call. Moony! Moony!.."  
  
~~~ The Past ~~~  
  
"Moony!" yelled James and Sirius, as Pettigrew edged away. Harry's eyes were torn sharply away from Voldemort's snake-like face, and he saw that the marauders were bound by iron cuffs to a wall. Moony was already half- way into turning into a full werewolf.  
  
"See what my ancestor did" whispered Voldemort softly. "See what I will be able to do one day..."  
  
"STOP IT!" James shouted at Voldemort.  
  
Harry, himself, was bound tightly, and gagged against the freezing herth. Harry stared at Voldemort. Never before had so much hatred run through his viens. Every ounce of blood that coursed through Harry was driven with the wild urge to kill Voldemort. And very vaguely was Harry aware that there was something different about the Voldemort Harry knew. Yet, the scarlet eyes were the same; the slits for a nose; the long, boney fingers were all too recognizeable. And it wouldn't be until much later that Harry would realize that this Voldemort, the past Voldemort, was not whiter than a skull. Though still unusually pale; Past-Voldemort retained am almost human skin-tone.  
  
Voldemort turned his horrible eyes onto James, and he gave a high, merciless laugh.  
  
"Ah...so you must be James Potter," said Voldemort, a horrible smile curling his lipless face. "I am to assume Lord Fate was correct. You and your son are, indeed, very much alike; foolish and arrogant."  
  
James glared at him with the utmost loathing. It was beyond hate. However, James didn't seem to care much for his so-called, "son"....he was preoccupied with one of his best friends, who was suffering endless agony for having to transform more slowly than ever before.  
  
"Who the hell do you think you are?!" bellowed Sirius, beside James. Sirius looked more frightened than Harry had ever seen him.  
  
"And this must be Mr. Black. Fate informs me that you have done much to help my cause," said Voldemort, his smile widening. "Killing your best friend and his wife to save yourself; letting your Godson spend his childhood surrounded by hate and humiliation. I must congradulate you, Mr. Black...you've done more harm than I could have ever have expected from you"  
  
"Go to Hell!" hissed Sirius.  
  
"I've been there, thank you. I found it spiffing good fun", answered Voldemort. And his eyes fell upon Pettigrew.  
  
"And, of course, Wormtail. None of this," said Voldemort, gesturing around them (Only then did Harry take in the almost pitch-black darkness of a cold, drafty dungeon. Had it not been for their heavy breathing; he would never have guessed that a crowd of deatheaters encircled them.) "would have been possible if it had not been for your cowardness. Your hunger for power. Let Wormtail go...I have a nice surprise for him..." hissed Voldemort. A soft slithering sound seemed to be coming from somewhere close by; a baselisk.  
  
A few deatheaters approuched Wormtail, and cut him loose. Wormtail scuttled away from them, but Voldemort pointed his wand at Wormtail, and Pettigrew was thrown into the closest group of DeathEaters. Panting, Peter got gingerly to his feet; silent tears pouring down his face.  
  
"Now, Harry...see how much pain you cause your father?" hissed Voldemort.  
  
"Father" breathed James, as he grabbed ahold of Moony's paw; Moony's body was shaking violently. Voldemort only smiled his horrific smile, and continued.  
  
"I've been looking into your mind, Harry Potter. I've seen what you can't even remember. Foretold what hasn't even happened in your own time yet. I killed your mother needlessly, I admit, when you were only an infant. True to my word, she needn't have died. Which is why you do not see her company with us today," said Voldemort in such a quiet voice, it was almost impossible to hear.  
  
"And yet, there is a reason why I have recieved word of the future; to prevent it. However", hissed Voldemort, his eyes gleaming as they watched Harry. "before I explain to you exactly how much history surrounds us, I'd like to get to business. I find that in the future, I become slightly lazy to get the work done. I will present you with three options, Harry Potter. And you may choose which ever one you want."  
  
Harry glared at him. James clutched Moony's paw even harder. Sirius seemed too scared for rational thought, but stuck close by James's side in case he needed to take drastic action to save them. And Wormtail stood, more scared then he ever had been. And vaguely confused as to why he was standing freely, while everyone else remained bounded.  
  
"Option number one. I kill you, now...in the past, before you're worthless mother gave you your useful protection. Your second option, is to watch your father die...right here in this room; you will, of course, never exist. And lastly," said Voldemort, his eyes gleaming hungrily. "You can kill Pettirgrew. Join my side...and let your parents live on...in your past and present."  
  
Pettigrew had let out a horrified cry at this last suggestion.   
  
James and Sirius merely stared from Harry to Voldemort. Niether of them knew why they were there, or why Harry would want to kill Pettigrew. But James knew one thing; he'd die before he'd let anyone harm any of his friends...and that most certainly included Peter. Harry's eyes grew big. He had already decided.  
  
"Take the cloth out of his mouth" spat Voldemort to the DeathEater closest Harry.  
  
"Yes, Master" said a familiar voice, in clipped tones. And the DeathEater strode over, and yanked the cloth painfully from Harry's mouth.  
  
"Have you decided already?" hissed Voldemort, his eyes narrowing.  
  
Harry looked into those horrible eyes.  
  
Two sides seemed to be pulling at him. One remembered what Dumbledore had told him about being the heir of Gryffindor; although Harry wasn't entirely sure if this really meant anything....he was hesitant to sacrifice other lives to save his own. On the other hand, his parents had willingly given their lives for him. All that had mattered was that Harry lived. And Harry would still be alive...in the past. Finally, Harry made his decision.  
  
"I will join your side" Harry answered resolutely.  
  
(A/N: Ha Ha Ha! So what did you think? Oh, I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know it wasn't exactly action packed....but still, it was eventful. I really hope to have the next chapter out as quickly as possible! Thank you so much for reading this! A little hint: there is a secret message in the German dialogue that you might want to try and translate. And the "familiar voice" that takes the rag out of Harry's voice is *very* important also. See what character was introduced in the HP books speaking, 'in clipped tones'. *grins* Now, it took 2 1/2 to type this, so PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks! Love ya! Toodles! *Kara*) 


	15. The Tragic Hero

(A/N: Hello everyone! Yes, I am finally back and ready to release the next chapter of "Harry Potter and Voldemort's Revenge". Now, for all of those who may be worried that the *real* fifth book could have an affect on my story don't be ridiculous! My story has been planned well in advance, and despite any differences and proven-wrong theories of mine, this fanfic is just something to occupy our time. And since it will be so long until the next book comes out, here at least is one more chapter! I know I promised you this chapter back in April, and I deeply apologize for being 4 months over-due. But since you've waited long enough, I'll stop babbling and allow you to read this! A big thanks to everyone who reviewed last time, and further more to those who are still willing to read this fanfic! And the biggest thanks of all to my beta-readers Tracy and Kjirstyn! On with the story...!)  
  
Disclaimer: Well, obviously I own the plot...being as it's so completely different from J.K's version. But I nicked the characters and places. But *shhhh* don't tell anyone! *Warning: no spoilers from "Order of the Phoenix" ahead*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* The Tragic Hero*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~ The Present ~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mr. Weasley crossed down the dark corridor quietly, checking over his shoulder to see any movement. It seemed to be deserted in the late hours of the night, though some portraits would watch him walk past suspiciously. His eyes and ears were alert; if anyone caught him...  
  
Carefully, he placed the key in the lock and turned. *click* the door swung quietly open.  
  
"Albus", hissed Mr.Weasley quietly. "Albus..."  
  
~~  
  
"Where can he be!" Ron snapped angrily, kicking the stone gargoyle menacingly.  
  
"Oh no, oh no," muttered Hermione, frantic. Hermione had been unnerved by the notion of Rita Skeeter coming out with Sirius's story; now that Harry had been reported missing. "We should go to McGonagall..."  
  
"No, she'll just yell at us for being out of bed this late, and I am..." Ron trailed off. A faint silver glow came gliding toward them down the corridor. It was the Bloody Baron on a midnight stroll. Hermione seized Ron by the scruff of his neck and the crouched down by the gargoyle, hiding as best they could.  
  
~~  
  
********** The Past ***********  
  
"I knew it!" hissed Sirius in a deadly whisper. "He is the evil twin!"  
  
Moony's teeth were gritted together, his skin darkening. His hair was lengthening, slowly but surely he was becoming a werewolf. A torrent of growls issued from him through his shallow, rapid breathing. James stood; looking braver then he felt.  
  
"You can't do this," said James in an unsteady voice to Harry. "You can't kill us to save yourself."  
  
"I'm sorry," said Harry breathlessly. He didn't know what else to say, and feared opening his mouth anymore would make him vomit.  
  
"Time for you to prove yourself," said Voldemort, a smile curling upon his lipless face. "How I initiate my followers, Harry, is to allow them to kill," Voldemort paused at the look of horror on Harry's face, "someone that they consider an enemy. Only then, by purging themselves of innocence, can they be marked."  
  
Harry turned his head stiffly to the side, and saw one of the Death Eaters was carrying a red hot poker with the Dark Mark engraved on the end. However, there was no fire around. How could it be hot? Harry's hands began to shake slightly.  
  
"Bring forth the rat," hissed Voldemort, his voice full of mirth. Two Death Eaters seized Wormtail around the arms and forced him forward, away from James, Sirius, and Remus whose nose was turning into a snout with whiskers. Peter fought, but was quickly elbowed harshly in the gut; he was winded and gasping for breath. The Death Eaters tossed Peter on the ground at Harry's feet.  
  
Harry locked eyes with the pathetic being at who was weeping at his feet. "Please," gasped Peter. "No, don't!"  
  
"Kill him Harry," said Voldemort quietly. "You want to; I can see it inside you."  
  
James, Sirius, and Peter were rooted to the spot holding their breath. The surrounding Death Eaters were barely able to control their anticipation. And as though he couldn't control himself, as if he had been planning to do it ever since he was thirteen, Harry reached in his pocket and pulled out his wand. Harry was mesmerized by Peter's watery, overly bright blue eyes. He couldn't see the scared 15-year-old kid laying at his feet begging for mercy. He couldn't hear the frightened squeaks begging for compassion.  
  
"It has happened, My Lord" said a voice in Harry's ear. "The Potter's have made me their secret keeper."  
  
"You killed my parents," said Harry, his eyes widening to a breaking point. He pointed his wand at Peter, blood flowing to his head. Power surging through his veins. "I can save my parents", thought Harry manically. Harry opened his mouth to say the words...  
  
"NO! You can't kill him! You can't!" a voice suddenly erupted inside Harry's head. It was Harry's own voice from three years ago...when he had stopped Peter being killed by Sirius and Remus  
  
Harry stopped. Terrified about what he was going to do.  
  
"Kill him, Harry." hissed Voldemort sharply. "Kill him or I will kill you!" Voldemort threatened, pulling out his wand and pointing it at Harry. Harry didn't hear any of this.  
  
His eyes strayed slightly, and he saw Sirius. White-faced and looking terrified. "Think what he did..." Sirius had implored Harry on that night nearly two years ago.   
  
Harry gripped his wand tighter, ready to cast the spell. Then he caught sight of his father, standing there, his hands shaking.  
  
"I don't reckon my dad would have wanted them to become killers -- just for you"  
  
Harry dropped his wand, ready for the consequences.  
  
"AVADA..." yelled Voldemort  
  
"NO!" screamed James jumping forward, drowning out the last word. Harry saw his father leap toward him, heard a swishing noise blasting through the air, and his vision was obstructed by a bright green light"  
  
And then there was nothing. Blackness. Darkness. Harry seemed to be nowhere. He opened his mouth to speak, but no sound issued from his mouth; his couldn't speak. Where were the Death Eaters? Voldemort? His father? Sirius? All gone! Harry tried to speak again, and no sound could be heard.  
  
Harry looked around. He had been here before, in this place consumed in complete darkness. He looked upward to see if his father, maybe even his mother, was going to scribble a message to get out. After a few moments, Harry was getting a little afraid. And he heard footsteps. Harry looked anxiously for who he thought it was.  
  
It wasn't Lady Destiny, as Harry had hoped. It wasn't even Voldemort. It was Cedric Diggory.  
  
"Cedric?" Harry was able to say finally. "Where....what?"  
  
"Hello Harry," said Cedric, smiling weakly.  
  
"What is this place?" Harry asked, awestruck.  
  
"A 'tween." said Cedric. Before Harry could ask, Cedric went on. "A space. A doorway. The place between life and death."  
  
"Have I...Am I...dead?" said Harry, feeling quite nauseated. But surely dead people can't feel nauseated.  
  
"Yes and no," said Cedric quietly.  
  
"How can I, are you...but didn't Voldemort ki, er, I mean take your life?" said Harry apprehensively.  
  
"Yes," said Cedric heavily. "I am dead. And so are you, but" said Cedric quickly as Harry opened his mouth again. "You must go back..."  
  
"I..." Harry began.  
  
"This isnt your destiny, Harry," said Cedric sadly. "Your parents are waiting for you, but we're not ready for you. And them..." Cedric said, pointing over Harry's shoulder, "they're not ready to lose you. You must go back before you're trapped in the Valley of Death. Go! Grab the Green Torch and get back to your own time. Things will be different, but you'll be safe. Go, now!" yelled Cedric before Harry could say another word. Feeling very confused, Harry turned.  
  
There was an ordinary wooden door facing him. Harry reached for the knob, and turned it. There was a white, dazzling light and Harry stepped through.  
  
(A/N: *sigh* And finally the end of another chapter. Now, if you ever hope to learn what happens with MWPP, Dumbledore, or Ron and Hermione you must REVIEW! WAAAHHHHAAAAAHHAAA*cough*cough* damn cold...and in July! Anyway, I hope I haven't let you down, er..too much with this chapter! No, seriously, I won't threaten never to update again if I don't get a certain amount of reviews. That would make me not want to review. :\ but if your cursor should so happen to be near that little blue button below, I would deeply appreciate your thoughts. I'll admit that reviews do encourage me to update. *winks* Interestingly enough, I've already got a good idea for a sequel to this fanfic. *wink*wink* TTYL! Love ya! *Kara*) 


	16. Gryffindor versus Slytherin

A/N: A new chapter already! How unlike me! Well, not much to say except that I hope you are enjoying the fanfic so far. And more importantly, I hope you enjoy this next chapter. A very special recognition of all my faithful readers, reviewers, and beta-readers that have stayed by my side and gotten this far in the fanfic. We're nearly there! All right, all right. Enough rambling! On with the story!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Gryffindor vs. Slytherin *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry stepped through the wooden door to the other side. Looking around, he quickly realized, however, that he hadn't returned to the dungeon. He was at Hogwarts, or at least what looked like Hogwarts.  
  
In the background the castle stood, strong and dominating, but somehow incomplete, as though several sections appeared not to have been built yet. Harry gasped, coming to a dead standstill as he realized the scene he had just walked into. Next to him stood a tall, muscular man with long sandy- colored hair and ocean blue eyes. There was an unearthly song humming about in the air, and Harry watched as a beautiful bird with scarlet and gold plumage soared above the two armies that were ready to do battle.  
  
Less than a hundred yards away from Harry stood, a sickening army of Chimeras, Gargoyles, Werewolves, Giants, Trolls, Manticores, Dementors, and several ferocious looking wizards lined the ranks of the opposing army. And there, standing tall in the center, was Salazar Slytherin.  
  
The man next to Harry raised his ruby encrusted sword and yelled, "Charge!"  
  
The two armies advanced on each other. The werewolves bounded into the midst of Gryffindor's army. Some were killed on impact; others tore viciously into their opponents. Trolls swung their clubs, producing a sound like a two by four against wet meat when they connected. Harry shuddered at the sound.  
  
Even through the many venoms that soared from the manticores' tails, the hollow, joy-sucking breaths of the dementors, and the grotesque chewing of chimeras eating bones, Harry could clearly see Gryffindor and Slytherin approach each other. Undaunted by the battle around them, they pointed their wands at each others' hearts and began to duel.  
  
*********************** The Present ***********************  
  
"Here, Arthur," Dumbledore whispered.  
  
"Lumos," hissed Mr. Weasley softly. He shined the wand light on a metal cell to his front right. Dumbledore had been put in a rather shabby looking cell with a moldy, moth eaten mattress on a rusty metal bed holding a fat, dirty looking man. Dumbledore was standing by the door, as though he had been waiting for someone to come and rescue him.  
  
Mr. Weasley chose a likely looking key from the others on the key ring. Arthur didn't dare think about what was going to happen when the security wizard he had stunned to get these keys awoke and found the Minister's prize prisoner had escaped.  
  
*Click* There was a whooshing sound, and the door sprang open.  
  
Dumbledore stepped out of the cell, casting a weary eye to the drunken slob asleep on the bed. Looking quite tired, but very appreciative, Dumbledore bowed slightly to Mr. Weasley.  
  
"My deepest thanks, Arthur," he said with a small smile, and a twinkle in his eye. Mr. Weasley quietly shut the door and locked it again.  
  
"We have to get to my office, Albus," Mr. Weasley said in a hushed whisper. "Remus Lupin, he's sick."  
  
"He is transforming?" Dumbledore asked sharply.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then it has happened," said Dumbledore in a voice full of sorrow and dread. "Harry is dead."  
  
~~  
  
Ginny Weasley sat up suddenly in her bed. The rest of her roommates had long since fallen asleep. Ginny herself had just been drifting off when a split second of agonizing pain enveloped her chest. It had felt like her lungs were being squeezed of all their air, and her heart stabbed like a million pins. She sat there for a moment, breathing deeply. Her eyes were still sore. They hurt slightly from when she crying an hour before, but also because she had woken up to the dazzling moonlight that sliced through the window. It couldn't be the full moon!  
  
Something had happened. She knew it, but she couldn't explain it. Ginny felt as though she had awoken in an alternate universe. But what was so different? Getting to her feet, she picked her robe up off the nearby chair, and putting it on, she strode from the room.  
  
She had half a mind to visit Ron's dormitory to see if Harry was in his bed. He felt close--but how? She settled for Hermione.  
  
Peering into the dormitory above her, she saw two beds with the hangings closed, but one bed lay open and empty. Where was Hermione? Frowning, Ginny turned away. Maybe she would go see Ron. If she was quiet enough, no one need ever know she was in there.  
  
She had barely reached the bottom of the steps into the common room, when a great ginger cat rubbed against her legs, purring.  
  
"Shoo!" Ginny hissed in an odd, croaky voice. Crookshanks straightened up and dug his nails into Ginny's robe, leaping lightly in front of her, and giving her a meaningful look. Ginny stared at the cat for a moment, and walked over by him, her curiosity taking over. She pushed the portrait door open ("A bit late for a walk, isn't it Missy?") and followed Crookshanks down the many corridors, careful to avoid running into Mrs. Norris or Filch.  
  
~~  
  
Moony had transformed into a snarling, fearsome beast, growling viciously and straining against the chains holding it down. A large, black dog stood just out of reach atop one of the desks, growling angrily to try and threaten the animal into some sort of cooperation.  
  
The door creaked open, and Mr. Weasley cast a cautious eye through a small crack. The werewolf leaped at the door, but Mr. Weasley closed it in time. There was some scraping, growling, and finally a clatter of broken glass, and then silence. Sirius opened the door, clutching his bleeding arm, but looking triumphant.  
  
"It's okay, I stunned him. No, Arthur, it's just a bad scratch."  
  
Dumbledore strode forward into the small, cramped office and leaned over Lupin, examining the stunned beast. He turned Moony's paws over, paying particularly close attention to the snout  
  
"Hmm."  
  
"Hmm.what?" asked Sirius. Dumbledore straightened up.  
  
"Have you ever heard of the Immortal War?" Dumbledore asked quietly.  
  
"Erm?" muttered Mr. Weasley staring at Sirius, who looked just as puzzled.  
  
"It was the war between the founder of Slytherin house, and the remaining three founders of Hogwarts," Dumbledore explained simply. "It is believed that Slytherin created a book that consisted of the darkest magic our world had yet seen. It is not widely known that he hid his book in the Chamber of Secrets. The purpose of this." Dumbledore continued, as Sirius opened his mouth to speak, "was to protect it during the one battle that took place between Slytherin's creatures and Gryffindor's army--as it came to be called."  
  
"I heard a story like that once," Sirius said quietly. "Gryffindor's army was kind of like the Order of the Phoenix."  
  
"It was the original Order, Sirius. Salazar Slytherin believed that the only person lying between him and immortality was Godric Gryffindor; two sides had been created the moment the first being on earth was born: Destiny for good and Fate for evil. Alas, it would seem now--fate has had the final word," Dumbledore finished, his voice fading.  
  
"What happened at this battle?" asked Sirius, not understanding the last few words. Mr. Weasley said nothing. "Why is that one confrontation important?"  
  
"Ah, you see. Salazar thought that once he had control over Hogwarts and its students, he would be able to control the fate of the western world. Slytherin, arrogant and indecisive, did not believe that Gryffindor was an enemy capable of defeating him," responded Dumbledore.  
  
"But why."  
  
"Gryffindor versus Slytherin. It was true a thousand years ago, and so it is now. Slytherin had to kill Destiny's weapon before Gryffindor could use it to defeat him. The Green Flame Torch had one other power; to carry its processor back and forward through time. However, in the end, it seemed that Gryffindor wasn't meant to destroy Slytherin that night," said Dumbledore heavily. "The final battle rests with their heirs. The second war is coming. If Voldemort beats Gryffindor's heir . Once he has his hands on that book."  
  
"Why can't Harry get the book?" Mr. Weasley asked, speaking for the first time. "Can't he speak Parseltongue?"  
  
"Only the blood of Slytherin can touch the book. An evil beyond any true human being would need to reside in the deepest, darkest place of their heart," Dumbledore sighed. "Gryffindor created a book of his own, but only to hide the Green Flame Torch until the Heir of Gryffindor was able to use it. However, I believe the Torch has been activated prematurely to preserve the future before Fate could destroy it.  
  
Tonight, I had thought Fate might have succeeded, but it seems that Mr. Lupin has not fallen under the control of Voldemort yet. The heir of Gryffindor is gaining his powers. Very soon, sooner than you may want to believe, it will be Gryffindor's heir and Slytherin's heir doing battle again.."  
  
"Who is the heir of Gryffindor?" Sirius asked apprehensively.  
  
~~  
  
Harry stood watching the two greatest wizards of their era circling each other, preparing to kill each other. Slytherin's cold, hard eyes watched Gryffindor. Gryffindor took in every step, and tried to remember old faults and weaknesses. Harry was no more than a phantom in this ancient world. Then, without preamble, Slytherin cried,  
  
"Avada Kedevra!"  
  
"Protego Abeo!" shouted Gryffindor, and the Killing Curse bounced off the magical shield and hit the ground, creating a large hole.  
  
"Amantiogo!" Gryffindor continued. An orange spurt of light emitted from the end of his wand.  
  
"Batosite!" bellowed Slytherin, a purple ray of light surging through the air and cutting Gryffindor deeply across his stomach. Gryffindor let out a hiss of pain, but turned around.  
  
"Avada Kedevra!" Gryffindor cried, the green light rushing toward Slytherin. Slytherin Disapparated and Apparated back.  
  
"Foritifio!" shrieked Slytherin.  
  
"Expelliarmus!" shouted Gryffindor, skillfully ducking the last curse. His aim was true. The spell hit Slytherin in the stomach, and Slytherin fell backward, his wand flying from his hand.  
  
Slytherin made a wild attempt to grab his wand, but Gryffindor wouldn't allow it.  
  
"Petrificus Totalus," he yelled, pointing his wand at Slytherin. Slytherin's arms and legs flew together. He lay stiff as a statue on the ground, his eyes struck with fury and horror at his defeat.  
  
"It had to come to this," said Gryffindor, standing over Slytherin. His eyes were hard and cold, but his tone was remorseful. "This won't be the last battle in this war among wars."  
  
With that, Gryffindor pulled his silver ruby encrusted sword from his scabbard and with one quick swing, he brought it down across Slytherin's neck.  
  
~~  
  
"And now, Harry Potter, it is time for Slytherin to meet Gryffindor again," a voice hissed.  
  
Harry turned around, every nerve in his body on end. Harry's heart was feeling weak and his head unclear. Once again he looked into the cold, red eyes of Voldemort, and he realized--this Voldemort was as white as a skull.  
  
A/N: *gulp* Scary! Once again, a very special thanks to all my readers, reviewers, and beta-readers. Even if this is the first day you happen to come across my fic, thank you for reading it. In all honesty, unlike the last chapter, which I was slightly disappointed in, I didn't plan a single thing in this chapter at all. I just had a sudden stroke of genius, and sat down and started typing. *grins Simple as that. And to think how long it takes me to update! I'd complain if I were you! *winks* Anyway, it took about an hour and a half to type this up. And of course it must go to my faithful betas, who I love to death! *Loves betas to death*revives them so they can revise my poor grammar and spelling* Again, I won't threaten not to update if I don't get so many reviews. I like writing too much too just give it up.and I appreciate the few reviews I do get too much to let those faithful readers down. But, it is always nice to know what you think, so if you're feeling friendly, go ahead. I don't know when I'll update again, but if you really enjoyed this spontaneous chapter, I'd predict sooner rather than later. --Kara 


	17. Lost and Found

A/N: Hey everyone! Here is another chapter already! *tear* We're so close to the end of this fanfic! I can't believe it was over a year ago I started this. :) Still, here it is chapter 17! I'm very pleased to know that you enjoyed the last chapter so much! Any questions you have concerning anything in this fic, ask me now! Thanks so much to all my readers, reviewers, and beta's: Tracy and Kjirstyn. For the last time, on with the story.!  
  
Disclaimer: This is J.K Rowling's genius universe of magic. I own the plot.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Lost and Found *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~~Present~~  
  
Mr. Weasley rummaged around the crammed office, looking for a sack of Floo powder.  
  
"We must make haste," said Dumbledore sternly. He was still standing next to a stunned werewolf taking rapid, shallow breathes. "Harry is alive for now, but I can not foretell how much longer."  
  
"The heir of Gryffindor," Sirius breathed disbelievingly. He was sitting in one of the chairs and had his face buried in his hands.  
  
"I know it is a significant amount to be taken in, Sirius" said Dumbledore, turning a sympathetic gaze on Sirius.  
  
"James and his entire family died because he," Sirius gulped. "Because Voldemort is." here, Sirius found his throat was obstructed.  
  
".the last remaining descendant of Salazar Slytherin. Yes," sighed Dumbledore deeply. "I am afraid so."  
  
"But why Lily?" Sirius asked desperately. "She was Muggle born; she couldn't have."  
  
"Lily refused to allow Voldemort access to Harry," said Dumbledore carefully. "As a result of her sacrifice, Harry was immune to Voldemort's wrath"  
  
"Got it!" exclaimed Mr. Weasley triumphantly holding up a small sack of Floo powder. Dumbledore leaned over the desk and took it from him.  
  
"You're sure Remus said 1971, Sirius?" Dumbledore asked, peering at him closely.  
  
"Yeah," said Sirius lifting his head up. "Yeah. He said something about Harry being there. But I don't remember."  
  
"You wouldn't." said Dumbledore wisely. "The Green Flame Torch was designed for time-travel and entrapment. You can only go through time each way once, rendering the subjects whom met the heir oblivious after returning to the present time. When Gryffindor defeated Slytherin, he trapped Slytherin's soul inside the Green Flame torch. If Harry were to succeed likewise, this would also be Lord Voldemort's fate."  
  
Mr. Weasley peered outside the door to ensure that no one was near.  
  
"The coast is clear," he said in a nervous voice. "Straight down the hall and to your left, Albus. There you'll find a fire place to take you back to Hogwarts."  
  
"What should we do with Moony until then?" Sirius asked concernedly, getting to his feet.  
  
"Watch him closely." said Dumbledore resolutely. "If he awakes," Dumbledore took a deep breath. "I want you to find the people you care most deeply for, and stay with them."  
  
Mr. Weasley and Sirius started at these words, and stared at the old Hogwarts headmaster with a mixture of shock and horror. Dumbledore gave them a sorrowful and apprehensive look, then turned on his heal and proceeded out the door.  
  
** The Past **  
  
Voldemort watched the lifeless form of his future foe, Harry Potter, lying on the ground. James Potter laid trembling hands on Harry's shoulders, unable to understand how someone could just kill anybody. Peter had curled himself into a nearby corner, sobbing. Sirius got unsteadily to his feet, and collapsed beside James as he stared horror struck at his dead godson.  
  
"He was your son, Prongs." Sirius whispered in a distant, disconnected voice. This had little effect on James who seemed to have lost contact with the external world.   
  
"And now," whispered Voldemort pointing his wand at James, a malicious smile curling upon his lipless face. "It is your turn to die, James Potter."  
  
At his name, James looked slowly up. His face was completely drained of color; his hazel eyes were overly bright; his mouth was open in a silent scream.  
  
"Cornelius," hissed Voldemort. "Bring Wormtail closer. I want Potter to look in the face of the man who betrayed his family to their deaths." He let out a cold, high laugh of baleful mirth.  
  
"Yes, master," replied the closest Death Eater. The Death Eater raised his wand to the pathetic huddle sobbing in the corner. Wormtail was raised off his feet and fell to James's other side. James hands stop trembling as he stood to his full height, looking down at Peter. A mixture of pity and disgust etched into every fragment of James's face.  
  
"This is the end, Potter," breathed Voldemort. "You will die like your son."  
  
"I am afraid not, Tom," came an elderly voice. James turned to see his old Headmaster standing in the door, his wand pointed at the evil necromancer; fury was readable in each line of the man's aging face. There was a series of pops around the large dungeon chamber. No less than thirty individuals from the Order of the Phoenix surrounded Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters.  
  
~~ The Present ~~  
  
Ginny Weasley followed Crookshanks from Gryffindor Tower, down the corridors, through hidden walls, and around suits of armor.  
  
Ginny strained her eyes as she jogged after a bounding Crookshanks. She had nearly lost sight of him twice, and now she stood, breathing heavily, outside a stone gargoyle that was glaring at her.  
  
"This is where you take me?" said Ginny, giving Crookshanks a shrewd stare. Crookshanks ignored her. He was sniffing around the spot; as if struck by a sudden inspiration, he bounded off again in the opposite direction.  
  
"Oh, now where are you going?" Ginny asked exasperatedly. Chasing after the cat once more.  
  
Making her way down yet more corridors and behind paintings, Ginny finally realized she was heading down the hall to the Library, and saw the door was already open. Ginny strode into the library, and made for the two figures huddled against a lit lantern.  
  
"Ron! Hermione! What are you two doing in here at this hour!" Ginny snapped when she got closer. Ron and Hermione looked drearily up at her.  
  
"Looking for a location charm," murmured Hermione sleepily. "We're trying to find Harry."  
  
"Don't you think someone like Dumbledore would have already tried something like that?" Ginny asked tentatively.  
  
"I said that!" Ron moaned loudly at Hermione.  
  
"Well, we don't know if they have used it yet. So we're going to try it," snapped Hermione through clenched teeth.  
  
Ron half-rolled his eyes, and lowered his head into his arms to try to fall asleep again. His arm hid an aged map of Britain, and in his fist, there was a crystal tied to a string. Ginny sat down opposite Hermione, and watched her scan through the pages of the old book.  
  
Feeling sleep pulling at her tired eyes, Ginny imitated Ron, and laid her head on the desk. Just a few minutes, thought Ginny. Just a little bit of sleep.  
  
Ginny suddenly found herself standing in front of the glaring gargoyle. The scene was surreal. Ginny peered around her and saw it was obviously the corridor she had just come from. But it was different. New, but with an old fashion air to it. The torches were lit, and the sun's gleamed over the mountain tops as it sunk into night. Then, Ginny heard voices nearby:  
  
'Yeah, yeah. That is what I heard spoken of.' said one boy behind Ginny. Ginny turned, and realized with a gasp, that the torches were lit and three Slytherins were huddled together whispering excitedly. Ginny moved in closer. These boys were so.ferocious looking. They had long, unkempt hair; hard, worn skin. And their robes were a design so old fashioned, Ginny could hardly fathom where they could have gotten these thin, woolen gray robes.  
  
"Professor Slytherin is building an army to get rid of the Mudbloods?" asked another boy in awe.  
  
"If he is, I'd join his side in a second. Better than sticking around this place with all the rubbish Gryffindor is admitting as of late," retorted the third boy indignantly.  
  
The three boys hushed their tones even more as a man came out from behind the stone gargoyle. He was a tall, muscular man with long sandy-blond hair. He paused slightly as he glanced at the excited Slytherins. He sighed heavily, shook his head, and continued walking in the direction of the Great Hall.  
  
Ginny made to follow him. As she turned the corner, the torches extinguished, and the man disappeared. Ginny looked about her for the slytherins. They, too, were gone.  
  
~~  
  
"Here it is! The lost and found charm we need!" Hermione squeaked, bringing Ginny from her slumber.  
  
Ron's head jerked up as he stared at her.  
  
"What is it then?" he asked with slight terseness to his tone. Hermione read the incantation out loud, and looked around hopefully at them both.  
  
"That sounds a little.general, Hermione" said Ginny slowly.  
  
"Yeah, we could end up finding some bloody convict in hiding," Ron said meaningfully.  
  
Hermione slammed the book closed with a snap, and said in a poisonous tone:  
  
"Fine! We'll just go back to the dormitory so you can get your sleep Ron, and we'll just wait for the Daily Prophet to report that Harry's been killed, shall we?!" she shrieked. Ron had been gesturing desperately for her to quiet down in case Filch heard them.  
  
"Okay, okay!" Ron hissed. "We'll recite the charm with you."  
  
Hermione looked satisfied, and opened the book to the right page. She held the book in front of her so Ron and Ginny could see. Together, they recited the incantation:  
  
"Send to me what I wish is mine, To seek the thing that I must find, What forever more is lasting cost Should no longer be at a loss"  
  
They froze, as though expecting Harry to materialize right in front of them. There was silence for a few moments before Hermione slammed the book shut again.  
  
"Damn!" she hissed. "It didn't work."  
  
"Come on, Hermione," said Ron stretching. "It's almost two in the morning. I have a quidditch game tomorrow."  
  
"Yes," said Hermione in a defeated tone. "Perhaps we better go to bed. I." she suddenly stopped. "Oh my goodness, I just remembered! Gerlin the Glad wasn't at Middle township in 1390! It was Galen the Gay! I have to revise my entire History of Magic essay!" Hermione hurried off with Ginny and Ron striding after her; shooting puzzled looks as they went.  
  
When Ron got into his dormitory sometime later, he thought how odd Hermione should suddenly recover that information. Shrugging, Ron made his way to his four-poster bed. The window had been left open, and the room was very chilly.  
  
Ron shivered, and bent down into the dresser to pull out a pair of socks to keep his feet warm. He leapt back, however, when the cabinet exploded with socks that had long since been lost. He bent down to see what else was in the other cabinet. Quills, broken and certainly long lost, popped eagerly out and flooded onto the floor. Neville's snores suddenly stopped. There was a small squeak, and then an incredulous, "Trevor! There you are!"  
  
"Hermione!" Ron whispered weakly, storming out of the dormitory to tell Hermione what she had done. However, the common room was already filled with quite a few angry people. Including Hermione and Ginny, who were looking strained and pale.  
  
"Now if you'll just give us a few minutes, I'm positive we can find the counter charm!" Hermione called to the raging crowd.  
  
Ron walked hesitantly over to his sister and Hermione.  
  
"I found my tooth!" someone called happily.  
  
"My ring! I found my ring!" another shouted.  
  
"If this works on my virginity.!" shrieked another girl.  
  
~~  
  
** The Past*  
  
"And now, Harry Potter, it is time for Slytherin to meet Gryffindor again," a voice hissed.  
  
Harry turned around, every nerve in his body on end. Harry's heart was feeling weak and his head unclear. Once again he looked into the cold, red eyes of Voldemort, and he realized--this Voldemort was as white as a skull.  
  
"Voldemort" whispered Harry, terrified. Harry slowly backed away. "No, no!" Harry yelled wildly. "There has to another way out! No!"  
  
"I've waited for this for far too long", hissed Voldemort. There was a terrible hunger in his eyes that chilled Harry. "I've let you escape me too many times" he murmured with desperate malice.  
  
Harry began feeling around frantically for his wand. It wasn't in any of his pockets. Breathing hard, Harry forced himself to look into those murderous red eyes as he cowered into the corner. Why? Why was he losing his nerve like this? He felt unprotected; powerless. It was only then that Harry realized it was only him and Voldemort in the dark chamber he had left in the past such a short time ago. No Death Eaters, creatures, or help was to be found. Voldemort had read his mind.  
  
"I stand alone for your final death, as our ancestors once did. And today, Harry Potter is your judgment day. The revenge of Slytherin! My revenge!" hissed Voldemort. "Avada Kedavra!"  
  
Harry saw the green light come swishing from Voldemort's wand; the horrible look of triumph that pressed Voldemort's face as he said the words. A chilling, freezing sensation enveloped Harry as the curse hit him. Harry shut his eyes as tight as he could. His scar exploded in agonizing pain; but it was momentary; brief. There was silence amidst the dark room. Harry barely opened an eye. Voldemort still stood, towering terrifyingly over him, glaring with furious rage.  
  
The curse had failed! He was alive! He was going to live!  
  
"Avad." Voldemort hissed again.  
  
"It won't work" came a man's voice lazily from the corner.  
  
Voldemort turned on his heel and turned his wand to the darkened corner. A man stepped from the darkness. He was tall, thin, with jet-black, unruly hair sticking in all directions.  
  
"Dad?" whispered Harry incredulously.  
  
The man half-glanced at Harry. His eyes were a bright, emerald green; a lightning shaped scar was imbedded on his forehead. There he stood, his wand placed at Lord Voldemort's heart, unafraid.  
  
"Harry Potter," whispered Voldemort, a smile curling upon his lips. "I was under the impression the Green Flame torch only went back and forward through time once."  
  
"I am the heir of Gryffindor, and more powerful than my ancestor." He answered. "I can bend the torch to my will, especially after its destiny was tampered with the first time" he answered placidly.  
  
Voldemort gave a mirthful laugh. "Just as well. You're going to die today anyway", he hissed amusedly.  
  
The man cast his eyes upon Harry, huddled defenselessly in the corner, staring awestruck and confusedly at him.  
  
"Sorry to have left you without powers", the man said with out much concern. "Dumbledore will explain it later."  
  
"He isn't going anywhere" hissed Voldemort, "Astrolaflite!"  
  
The man was launched unwillingly into the air, and skidded with a sickening thump into the stone wall.  
  
"Ow! Shit! God damn it!" he proclaimed getting quickly to his feet and pointing his wand at Voldemort. "Now really!" he hissed. "If you're going to kill me, don't waste your time."  
  
"Not afraid of me now that you're all grown up, Harry Potter?" asked Lord Voldemort, who seemed to be enjoying the situation much more now.  
  
"No, I'm not" answered the adult Harry shortly.  
  
"You should be," Lord Voldemort answered coolly.  
  
"Like-wise" the adult-Harry answered. "Stupefy!"  
  
"Amontiago!" shouted Voldemort.  
  
"Telanosium!" retorted Harry.  
  
The spells crisscrossed each other, and the sorcerers had to duck to miss them. Harry got to his feet to join the side of his older self, but Voldemort seized him.  
  
"You're never leaving here alive!" he threatened.  
  
"Wrong answer," shouted the elder-Harry. "Ostiologaz!"  
  
There was a faint singeing sound as Harry's skin became red-hot. Voldemort gasped with pain and let him go long enough for the man to grab Harry around his neck.  
  
"Surabon!" shouted the older Harry.  
  
~~  
  
~~ The Present ~~  
  
Harry's insides evaporated. He felt that familiar feeling of being air, water, and soil all at once. It was bliss. His insides were melting, freezing, evaporating. He was the heavens, the oceans, and the earth. And then:  
  
"Oh," groaned Harry loudly as he opened his eyes.  
  
He was freezing in the snow that had fallen in the night. Harry stretched his fingers which felt like ice sickles. There were two broom sticks clutched in his hand. A wonderful thought slowly started to sink in Harry's mind. Was he back at Hogwarts in his own time?  
  
"'Arry?" came a gruff voice. Harry's heart sank.  
  
"'Arry!" proclaimed Hagrid incredulously. "What are yeh doin slee'ing on the ground at this time o' the morning?"  
  
Hagrid leaned down to pick Harry up and put him on his feet. Hagrid gave Harry a hard stare.  
  
"Yeh shouldn't be slee'ing on the school grounds, see!" said Hagrid sternly as though Harry wasn't aware of the fact. Harry stared at him amazed. It was his own time, but.  
  
"You're alive!" proclaimed Harry confounded.  
  
Hagrid chuckled. "'Course I'm alive, 'Arry. You must have taken quite a knock to the head. Do yeh need to get to the hospital wing?"  
  
"No," Harry answered flatly.  
  
"Well then," said Hagrid contently. "Let's get yeh some breakfast. You'll need all the energy yeh can get for the Quidditch match tomorrow."  
  
"Quidditch match? Oh.right" said Harry, remembering.  
  
"I'm surprised not to see Ron with yeh", said Hagrid. Hagrid kindly took the brooms from Harry. He stared at the Firebolt for a moment and said, "Yeh know, 'Arry, you're as good a flyer as yer dad, I reckon."  
  
~~  
  
"There you are!" proclaimed Ron exasperatedly when he saw Harry eating at the Gryffindor table. "I thought you'd been dropped off the face of the planet!"  
  
"Ron! Hermione!" Harry exclaimed delightedly. "I've missed you! It's been so long."  
  
"You saw me last night. That reminds me," Ron started indignantly. "Why didn't you come down to the kitchens?"  
  
"I." Harry began, "forgot"  
  
"Well," huffed Ron, "don't forget about the Quidditch match tomorrow morning!"  
  
"We should get going," said Hermione briskly. "Charms begin in ten minutes."  
  
"You two go," said Harry. "I need to talk with Dumbledore"  
  
"Why?" Ron asked puzzled.  
  
"Just go," answered Harry resolutely.  
  
~~  
  
Standing in front of the gargoyle, Harry heaved a sigh of relief. He knocked, and waited. After a minute the door peaked open and the elderly headmaster appeared behind.  
  
"Ah, Mister Potter. I had been expecting you" Dumbledore said when he saw Harry. Harry silently followed Dumbledore up the revolving steps into the glittery office which welcomed Harry warmly.  
  
"So you remember" said Harry when Dumbledore shut the door. "Me in the past, I mean. So does.does that mean my parents, are my parents alive? Hagrid's alive! Are they?" the words tumbled eagerly from Harry's mouth.  
  
"Please sit and I will confront any questions you may have" Dumbledore answered.  
  
"Me parents," pressed Harry. "Are they still alive like Hagrid?"  
  
"First, and you much understand this Harry, you are the only one with the memory of that time in the past. Anything I can tell you is what I, myself, have pieced together through the years." Dumbledore said gently.  
  
"So you don't remember?" asked Harry, horrified. "My dad didn't remember.remember Voldemort telling him Wormtail betrayed them to his death?"  
  
Dumbledore gave Harry a sympathetic look. Harry didn't need Dumbledore to answer his questions.  
  
"So I still live with the Dursley's? It all happens again. Voldemort rises to power again?" Harry said, frowning.  
  
"I do not know much about the original history of events, but you'll excuse me if I give you a small summary of what is known to me of your real history," said Dumbledore.  
  
"After Lord Voldemort's downfall, you were sent to live with your relatives for a short period of time only. Your godfather, Sirius Black, has custody of you for all but one week of the year," said Dumbledore, before he was interrupted.  
  
"Sirius? He isn't in Azkaban?" Harry sputtered astounded.  
  
"It would seem so," said Dumbledore, looking slightly perplexed but continuing. "After being administered under ministry supervised truth serum, the head of the department of law enforcement, whom was Bartimus Crouch at the time, was forced to free Sirius of all charges."  
  
"But Wormtail." began Harry.  
  
"Was searched for by top Aurors. Some weeks later, Mr. Pettigrew stood trial for another crime: Assisting in the torture of an Auror and his wife." Answered Dumbledore.  
  
"Neville's parents" retorted Harry. Dumbledore nodded.  
  
"In short, Harry. It was discovered some time ago that Bartimus Crouch Senior had allowed his son to escape from Azkaban a year after his imprisonment. In the summer of 1994, as I'm sure you remember, Barty Crouch jr. cast the dark mark at the World Cup before escaping.." Dumbledore went on before interrupted again.  
  
"He escaped?!" exclaimed Harry.  
  
"Yes, and unfortunately was somehow able to penetrate Azkaban. Several of Lord Voldemort's most loyal supporters were set free; Wormtail among them. Barty Crouch Jr. ordered Pettigrew to find the remains of Voldemort. Other supporters received information from inside the Ministry about the Triwizard tournament to be held at Hogwarts later that year. Crouch Jr. himself impersonated a contemporary Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, and was able to sneak your name into the tournament under a forth school with the orders from Lord Voldemort."  
  
"Don't go on" Harry said sullenly. "I know what happens next"  
  
Dumbledore glanced at him. "I am afraid," said Dumbledore, "that some things are meant to be. And others are unavoidable". He frowned at Harry.  
  
"But then.how did my dad and Sirius, and the rest of them escape from Voldemort?" asked Harry.  
  
"The Order of the Phoenix arrived in time to prevent any physical harm done upon them." Dumbledore answered.  
  
"How did they know?" Harry asked, still confused.  
  
"Mr. Filch had discovered a certain map lying about the common room one night, and thought I might be interested in the persons concerned," said Dumbledore simply. "Though I believe the map has been confiscated since then."  
  
Harry pursed his lips, and didn't say a word. Dumbledore peered keenly into Harry's eyes. Harry quickly turned away. He could swear that Dumbledore could read minds.  
  
"And what about that guy who saved me?" asked Harry. "He, well, he was me.but older. And he said he was sorry he left me without my powers, and said you'd explain it to me later".  
  
Harry looked up at Dumbledore again who looked both very impressed and slightly perplexed.  
  
"I would imagine that it had to do with the rule of one" he answered thoughtfully.  
  
"The rule of one?" Harry asked uncertainly.  
  
"Oh yes," said Dumbledore, nodding. "Only one living being can possess a certain.life force, if you will. It is quite a complicated theory," said Dumbledore, smiling slightly. "But to put it lightly, only one of yourself could retain the magic that resides in your blood at one point in time. The stronger of the two, in this case, acquired it."  
  
"So I'll get stronger then?" asked Harry in a hopeful tone.  
  
"Yes," Dumbledore answered. Before Harry could ask another question, Dumbledore continued. "Put it from your mind for now, Harry. One day, not today, but one day.you will understand everything that has happened recently."  
  
Harry looked as though he wanted to disagree and continue the interrogation, but he settled for Dumbledore's reasoning. After all, one day he would be the older version revisiting that dark hole.  
  
"For now," said Dumbledore, pulling Harry from his thoughts. "I would suggest the best way to continue your education is to go to class."  
  
And he fixed Harry with a proud twinkle in his eyes and a smile across his face.  
  
~~  
  
Harry went to bed that night feeling exhausted, but satisfied. He had wondered, of course, what it all meant. Turning over, he felt saddened that his father didn't remember him and that his parents had still died. But Sirius had never gone to Azkaban, and Harry would be going to live with him for the Christmas and Summer Holidays! There were many things that ran through Harry's mind during the day, and some thoughts remained as he recalled his adventure. Finally he drifted to sleep.  
  
A/N: And that concludes my final chapter of this fanfic! There will, some day be a sequel, where a lot of questions from this last chapter will be answered. Any questions you have ask me in the review or email me! I'll answer them in a separate addition after this. There I will also thank each reviewer personally for sticking with my story through thick and thin! I really loved writing this fanfic, and even though it could take me a very long time to update, I finished it! To every one of my readers, thank you! To all my reviewers, I truly loved each and every review I got! Thank you so much! And also to my loyal beta's, Kjirsten and Tracy! Thanks a bunch guys! I guess here is as good a place as any to stop. Thank you to everyone once again! Please, please review!  
  
*Kara* 


End file.
